The Gryffindor Princess
by Nala Moon
Summary: Fifth Year was when Hermione Granger's life decided to change. Her true identity comes out, she has to marry before she turns 17 and the Dark Lord has a plan for her but the worst in her mind is watching the love of her life chase after another girl.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger glanced around her large bedroom thinking back over the past fifteen years of life, nearly sixteen in September. Her life was never easy and it seemed to just get worse.<p>

For you see Hermione Granger is in fact royalty. Princess Hermione Jean Granger, third to the throne. Her Grandmother was the queen at the moment but then she would pass the crown over to her son and Hermione's Father, Henry Granger and his wife Hermione's Mother, Jean Granger. Hermione's older brother by four years, William Granger would take the throne over after their Father passes.

Hermione unable to go to a public school had to go to a posh private school but even being Royalty hadn't given Hermione friends. There were some who liked to use her whether for the fame or the money Hermione was never sure. Others just didn't want anything to do with her, so she picked up a book to get away from the world and ever since she hasn't been able to put books down.

This didn't help in finding friends but it helped her to get away from the mean words spoken about her. When she was seven a nasty girl by the name of Stacey Cullman had put chewing gum in her hair after calling her nasty names and making the rest of their class mates laugh. Hermione had to get half of her long beautiful hair cut off and she was hysterical.

She always found it amusing how being royal didn't change how nasty some people could be, in fact it seemed to increase it.

She had then at the age of eleven been visited by a Professor she had come to love like family. Professor McGonagall had given her a thick envelope that held her full title and even which number room in the castle she lived in. She remembered the feeling of hope as she realised she was being another chance. A chance in the Wizarding World would hopefully give her a second chance.

Her Grandmother had told her all about the magical world, being Queen meant that she had to talk to the Minister of Magic about the dealings of the world. She had told Hermione all about the famous boy-who-lived who defeated Lord Voldemort at the age of one. Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, she swore that if she ever met the poor Potter boy then she would treat him kindly and not as someone famous.

Sighing the fifteen year old Hermione stood up from her bed and exited her room, she went in search of her Grandmother. Whilst she was walking down the hallway and passing all the staff who had become her friends over the years she thought about all the times that Harry Potter had saved her life and how she would do anything for him.

It hadn't taken long for Hermione to realise that she had fallen in love with her best friend. She remembered being so close to him on the back of Buckbeak when she had saved Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. Her Grandmother had not liked the fact that Sirius had been imprisoned without a trial so she had used her title to make sure that Sirius was been given a trial. After being given Veritaserum, everyone was shocked to find that Sirius Black was in fact innocent.

He was now a free man and no one knew that Hermione had anything to do with it because no one knew she was a Princess and related to the queen. She preferred it this way, there were the muggle-borns in school who new who she was and there were a few wizards who had heard about her but they never questioned her.

She preferred Hogwarts to any Muggle school she would have had to go to if she wasn't a witch. The only Professors who new who Hermione Granger truly was, was Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione couldn't help but feel suspicious around Dumbledore, her Grandmother had told her that he was the one to cast the Fidelius charm on the Potter's home. So he must have known who the secret Keeper was so then he knew Sirius was innocent but he never told anyone. She knew Sirius was suspicious as well but she wasn't sure if Harry was yet.

She was starting to debate about whether she should tell her best friends the truth of her life. She glanced up as she reached the library, the one place she most loved and the one place she could always find her Grandmother.

She tentatively opened the door and popped her head in smiling brightly when she saw her Grandmother "Granny?"

She walked into the room only to falter when she saw the tears "Granny what's wrong?"

She rushed forward and enveloped her Grandmother in a hug, the old woman held on tight and cried.

"Oh, child I don't want to be the one to tell you this but it's about your parents and your brother".

She let go and stared at her wide eyed "what about them? They only left this morning, why are you crying? Please tell me Granny? Please tell me they are ok".

She watched as her Grandmother shook her head and her heart broke, she stood up straight and calmly asked "what happened Granny?"

Her Grandmother held her tears and bay and patted the seat next to her "sit down whilst I tell you child" after Hermione did so she carried on with a calmness that hid her earlier actions and tears "they were on there way to the jet when they were attacked, men in black cloaks with silver masks popped out of no where and attacked".

Hermione gasped and gritted her teeth "death eaters" she hissed.

My Grandmother nodded sadly whilst using a handkerchief to wipe away any signs of tears. "We do not have any names but from what you told me that happened last year, it would seem that this Lord Voldemort person has sent his minions to kill them. I can only think that they thought you were with them when the spells went flying. I don't want to lose the last of my line" she reached out and stroked Hermione's cheek gently "but I know that you will do anything for that young boy of yours".

Hermione smiled slightly and blushed before frowning sadly "I'm guessing that means there were no survivors" from the sudden pain in her Grandmother's eyes Hermione knew her answer.

She stared at her Grandmother for a moment "I can't lose you as well Granny, promise me that you will always have a wizard with you at all time, preferably one I trust".

The Queen smiled and nodded "of course child, I trust Kingsley and Nymphadora with my life".

Hermione laughed nervously because that is what she trusted them with "you now Tonks doesn't like to be called Nymphadora Gran".

"Oh I know she doesn't but that girl just amuses me with all those hair colours, I just like to get my own back because she doesn't follow the dress code".

She laughed for real this time but sobered up as soon as hearing her Grandmother's words "I am truly sorry about your parents and your brother Hermione, I . . . I can't help but feel that it was because they were royal".

Hermione sighed before rubbing her eyes tiredly "Gran, if it's anyone's fault it's mine, I'm best friends with Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, I'm one third of the Golden Trio, hell I'm the brains of the Golden Trio, I'm the smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw herself" she bit back on a sob as the tears started flowing "if it's anyone's fault it's mine". She was pulled into a hug by her Grandmother.

"Nonsense child I am just so sorry because this makes your life so much harder" her Grandmother kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back in soothing circles "you are now my sole heir, there is no one else to take the throne after I pass".

They stayed in each other's arms letting our tears fall until there was a knock on the door. Her Grandmother didn't let go off her as she wiped her tears away and shouted in a bold, calm voice "enter".

It was Kingsley and Tonks who entered "Your Highness" they both said respectively as they bowed, well Tonks awkwardly curtsied.

Kingsley stepped forward "Your Majesty we have a letter for your Granddaughter". Hermione shakily pulled herself out of her Grandmother's surprisingly strong grip and straightened her clothes. She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands as she walked up to Tonks who was holding the envelope.

"Thank you" she croaked out before shakily opening the letter.

_Dear 'Mione,_

_You'll never guess what happened to me over the summer, I was attacked by Dementers. I know right I had thought that I had seen the last of those last year. Anyway, they attacked Dudley and me as we were walking home and I had to use my wand to send my Patronus to get them away. So yeah, I was expelled from school and given a trial in the Ministry of Magic. _

_Arthur took me to the trial and Dumbledore arrived like ten minutes in to it. They weren't listening to a word I said, they think I'm crazy because they don't want to believe that Voldemort is really back. What fools! Dumbledore didn't even look at me through the trial and he ran off as soon as it was finished._

_Luckily I am now not expelled and the charge of underage magic was dropped._

_I hope your summer was better then mine. The only good thing from this is that I was taken from my Aunt and Uncle's house and taken to Sirius's house. I can't tell you where it is for safety reasons but I hope that you will come here for your final week. Oh and before I forget there's some order thing here, most of the Professors and anyone against Voldemort is in this Order. I'm not allowed to tell you much because Dumbledore has told everyone we weren't to talk about any of this. Of course I asked Tonks if she would drop the letter off to you because she said she was going to bring you here anyway. _

_Nice woman that Tonks, bit clumsy and strange but Remus has taken a liking to her. Oh Merlin! Can't believe I nearly forgot to tell you this but Sirius is free! Can you believe it? Apparently the Queen was even at his trial. Strange huh?_

_Anyway please come for the final week, I've missed you and I can't stand anymore of Ron's complaining._

_Love _

_Harry_

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his letter. She read through it two more times before sighing "I can't" she said sadly "I . . . the funeral should be next week and I just . . . I just can't".

She heard her Grandmother sigh and stand up "Hermione" she said softly as she grabbed Hermione's arms to turn her to look at her "the funeral will be held Monday, we need this done safely. I want you protected" she gestured to Kingsley and Tonks who both stood up a little straighter at being addressed "these two fine magical beings will be there to protect us".

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut off "I know child, I'm actually working on getting you emancipated so that you can use your magic at any time. I need my sole heir protected and if using her magic will do that then she shall" she tightened her grip on Hermione's arms "you must stay safe do you understand me child! If you were to die and I was then there would be no one who could help the Wizarding world stay hidden."

Hermione nodded her head feeling slightly dazed. She sighed and turned to Tonks "tell Harry, I will be arriving on Wednesday" when she saw her Grandmother was about to talk she held up her hand and said with so much emotion that no one could argue "Granny I have just lost my family" she took a deep breath before carrying on "I need time alone, I need . . . I just . . . I'll be ready Monday" she turned to leave before pausing "Monday? That's tomorrow! Why so soon? Oh Merlin! I haven't even gotten any school supplies I suppose I can do that with the Weasley family next week they usually do it last minute".

She heard a chuckle and stopped talking with a faint blush on her cheeks, she had just realised that she was talking to herself. She glanced at the other three in the room staring at her and mumbled an apology before running from the room or as her Grandmother likes to put it 'hastily exiting'.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

By Monday I was a wreck, it was strange not to be able to talk to my parents and knowing that I never would be able to. The worst was losing my older brother, he had always been there for me when my parents had to go out on an emergency meeting. I had locked myself in my room and hadn't come out until and hour before the funeral.

I was now sitting in the car as we exited the castle gates. I had my head down and my hair in the way so that all the photographers couldn't see my tear stained face. It was lucky that I knew how to use waterproof mascara. Yeah, I had grown up over the summer. Sara, my personal help had made sure that I knew how to do my hair and make up. Best thing was that she was a witch so she taught me a bunch of spells that helped me to tame my hair.

I was wearing my hair straight, I had never had it straight before but for my families funeral I wanted to look different. The black dress and high heeled shoes certainly helped me to look different, to look older. I jumped when the Photographers started taking pictures and I choked back a sob.

"How can they do this? They're all happily taking pictures of my misery" I whispered harshly to Tonks who was my personal bodyguard for today.

She reached across the back seat and grabbed my hand "Hermione, you'll get through today with your head held high. You will ignore all of these . . . vultures, pretend they are not there. I know it will be hard but this is your families funeral, just think of them".

I nodded and glanced up at her with a grateful smile. She had changed her hair in to shoulder length black with a fringe and dark brown eyes. The brown eyes saddened me to look at because they were the same colour as Williams. I held her hand all the way there and even after the car had stopped and I was supposed to get out I stayed seated. Tonks hesitantly got out of the car from her side and I glanced up blinking in shock as more reporters both magical and muggle flashed camera's at me.

I sighed and after taking a deep breath I pulled myself together and opened my door. I slowly exited from the car with Tonk's help. She gave my hand an assuring squeeze before letting go and stepping so she was just behind me. I could see my Grandmother getting out of the car in front of mine and made my way over to her. With little effort I found I could actually ignore the reporters as I saw my Grandmother's brave face.

I, Hermione Granger was the last heir. I should be doing my Grandmother proud. I suddenly felt ashamed at my self for my feelings, knowing my Grandmother had lost her family as well. I was happy to see that Kingsley was her personal guard. He was a scary looking man with dark skin and shadowed eyes, he looked as though he could snap a person in two with his bare hands.

I followed just behind my Grandmother as we both walked to the three coffins next to each other. My Mother's was a white coffin, whilst my Father's and brother's were dark wood. I bit my lip so that my cries of despair didn't escape but nothing could stop the tears or the shaking. I suddenly realised how real this all was.

I suddenly realised I was an orphan. My body shook and I realised I must have been making pathetic whimpering sounds as my Grandmother stopped suddenly and turned to look at me. Her eyes were full of so much pain as she held out her hand to me. Camera's were snapping pictures none stop but the people had all been stopped at the gates.

The shaking calmed slightly as I held my Grandmother's hand. I looked up at the beautiful sunny sky and felt like it was betraying my family by being such a beautiful day. I knew that was silly because my parents had loved the sun, my brother had loved the snow but I doubted it would suddenly start snowing.

The funeral was held outside in the private royal Cemetery, the bodies were being buried together which I knew they wanted to be. I glanced around at the people here and was shocked to see so many people. I knew my family had been well liked and loved but I didn't think they would let so many people in.

I sat beside my Grandmother with Kingsley and Tonks on either side. They were both on high alert and scanning the area just incase anything happened. I stared at the rose in my hand as they funeral started. I didn't pay attention to what was said but I couldn't stop the tears from flowing as soon as the coffins were being lowered.

I stared at the rose and conjured two more, I was now allowed to do underage magic. For my own safety of course but no one was keeping tabs on me anymore so they didn't know what I cast or not. As the funeral came to a close I stood with my Grandmother and shook hands, received hugs and listened to everyone telling me just how sorry they felt.

I didn't say anything I just smiled and nodded, I couldn't wait for it to be over.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

By Wednesday I was packed and not looking forward to seeing any of my friends. I sat on my bed staring into space thinking over the past few days. I suddenly had more responsibility then I ever wanted. I suddenly had a couple of new reasons for not wanting my Grandmother to die.

I glanced towards my Hogwarts Trunk that had been packed for weeks now and thought about what was going to change when I went back to school. Some of the other students are bound to know I lost my parents just because it would be all over the newspapers. I suddenly paused and reflected on the funeral, there were son Wizarding reporters there. Frowning I stood up and after shrinking everything I needed and putting them in my pocket I went to say Goodbye to my Grandmother.

The wizarding reporters could mean that my face would be plastered all over the newspapers by next week. I grimaced at the thought of every one knowing who I was, would anything change when Voldemort new that the brains of the Golden Trio was a muggle-born Princess.

I entered my Grandmother's tea room and stood shocked at the people who sat sipping from small tea cups with her.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks were sat nibbling on small biscuits with my Grandmother, the Muggle Queen. None of them seemed to notice I was in the room until Remus cocked his head to side and sniffed.

It was a little unnerving but I knew that his Werewolf sense were stronger then any humans. When he turned to look at me I smiled and he smiled back. I had missed him greatly, he was the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts had ever had. He stood up when he saw me and the other two did as well. I ignored them for the moment but addressed my Grandmother who walked over to and gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Granny, I must say this is the happiest I have seen you since . . ." I cut myself off but shook my head "it's good to see you smile again".

She smiled serenely at me and my lips quirked in amusement "Good Morning dear, are you excited to see the boy of yours".

I blushed and stuttered "he's not mine Gran" I glanced out of the window so the others didn't see my blush but I heard Sirius chuckle followed by a hiss of pain as Tonks smacked the back of his head, that made me giggle.

I turned around to see him rubbing the back of his head and Tonks looking a little too innocent. I smiled gratefully at her and she winked before turning towards my Grandmother "your Highness I believe it is time that we must go".

My Grandmother shook her head "I'm afraid there are a few things that my Granddaughter must know before she goes" she turned to me as I sat down next to her and everyone else sat down.

"What is it Gran, I don't know if I can deal with anymore bad news at the moment".

She smiled slightly and held my hand "I know Hermione but this is important, I have talked to the council and they think that it is important for you to marry before you are of age".

My eyes widened and I stared at her in shock "marry?"

"Yes, you must marry before you are seventeen, I'm afraid that because you are a Witch you will have to marry before you are eighteen because everyone in the wizarding world become of age at seventeen".

I took a deep shaky breath and let it out "Gran, that a year away. You want me to marry in a year" my voice turned high pitched as I pleaded "Granny I can't even get a boyfriend and you want me to get a husband by the end of the year! I'll be stuck with this person for the rest of my life! I'll be bound to them, I can't divorce them because I'm a witch. There's no way I can do this, what happens if I can't do this?"

My Grandmother looked uncomfortable as she glanced at the other three in the room "the council has said that if you fail to find a husband they will find you one and . . . I really hope you find one Hermione because the lads they have in line are not ones I want anywhere near the crown" she looked in thought for a moment as she tried to recall the names "there's this one called Malfoy that seems absolutely awful".

Everyone gasped and spluttered whilst I shrieked "Malfoy! You have got to be kidding me! Please tell me the Malfoy's don't know who I am!" we were all staring at her in disbelief.

Remus was growling, Tonks looked shocked and disgusted but Sirius looked furious "You can not let her marry a Malfoy, for one he's a Death Eater for two he hates your granddaughter with a passion and third he absolutely hates Muggles."

My Gran was looking more and more shocked as Sirius spoke and Remus, Tonks and I was nodding and agreeing with him. I turned to Gran "Granny please we have to do something, I can not marry Malfoy. He'll have me murdered as soon as he has the crown".

My Grandmother shook her head "no he can not because you will be Queen but he shall not be King" at my confused look she carried on "you are the one with royal blood so this Malfoy person can not over rule you, if you die he will be nothing. You will have to have children who could take over the throne after you".

I felt the blood leave my face as my stomach churned nauseously "are . . ." I swallowed and pushed on "are you saying that I have to … to have babies with Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes".

Everything was quiet for a moment before Tonks said "isn't there anyone else?"

My Grandmother shook her head "I'm afraid he's the top of the list, for you see Hermione being a Princess will have to either marry a Prince or a Lord".

"A lord?" Sirius asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes, a lord why?"

"So, either way by the end of the year Hermione here has to marry a lord".

"Yes".

I glanced towards my ex Professor, my best friends Godfather and my Grandmother's guard "do I know any lords?"

Sirius chuckled "of course you do, Remus here is Lord Lupin, I am Lord Black, half of the people you know will be lords when they are older. Being a wizard with a rich family will make a man a lord. Say Neville Longbottom for instance because his father is unable to take his title Neville will take it for him. Neville is in fact Lord Longbottom. Harry as well because his parents are dead he's Lord Potter but for some reason he hasn't taken his title. I believe that has something to do with Dumbledore". His expression darkened at the mention of my Headmaster.

"So, I do know a lot of Lords, I just have to find one who will marry me" I ran a hand through my long brown curls "I don't think I'm ready to marry" I added in a sad whisper.

My Grandmother looked at me sadly "I know and I'm sorry child, I never thought it would be you to take the crown after me. Your father should have been first and then your brother William".

My eyes watered at the mention of my father and William, I still wasn't ready to talk about them yet. "Okay, so I have to get a husband by my seventeenth birthday . . . I have exactly one year and twenty four days" I laughed "should be the most difficult thing I've ever had to do, more difficult then mad trolls, murderous plants, gigantic basilisks and jealous teenage girls . . . yeah . . . ok". I sighed and turned to Tonks "will you help me?"

She stared at me for a moment before blinking "erm . . . sure".

I jumped up and hugged her "thank you" I turned back to my Gran "is that everything Granny because I swear if you give me anymore bad news I'm . . . well I don't know what I would do".

My Grandmother laughed and stood up pulling me with her. She was a few inches shorter then I was but she was a hell of a lot stronger. She pulled me into a hug "That's it Hermione, I'll owl you if anything else comes up, just stay safe my little Princess".

"Aren't I always safe Gran" I grinned mischievously and she whacked me on the arm playfully "Hermione Jean Granger you know what I mean and anyway I blame these Marauders for anything that happens to you" she stared sternly towards Sirius and Remus who both gulped and shared a feared glance. I glanced at Tonks and we both had to fight to keep our faces straight.

"Just stay safe Honey" she whispered into my ear before finally letting me go.

I watched her sadly before saying "that goes both ways Granny, I . . . just be careful" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek again before making my way over to Remus.

I grinned at him and gave him a hug "I've missed you Remus, let me tell you last years DADA teacher was terrible, turns out he was a Death Eater in disguise. I wonder who or what we get this year" I tapped my chin in thought as he watched amused. I shook my head and turned to Sirius "hey, Sirius I hear you're a free man now".

He grinned and pulled me into a rib breaking hug "now I know why I am. Thank you, so, so much! First you broke me out of the tower in your third year and now you've given me my freedom".

I grinned "was nothing Sirius, I couldn't have done it with out my Granny" we all glanced at my Grandmother who was looking slightly teary at saying goodbye. I turned away as my chest began to hurt and I started to feel guilty.

Remus sensing my discomfort gently took my hand "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and he smiled kindly "well usually we would fly there but I know you have a fear of hights so we're going to apparate instead, we'll be outside of Sirius's house because the wards make sure we can't get in. Now, we're leaving Tonks here to replace the wards so that your Grandmother is safe".

I nodded and took both Remus's and Sirius's hand before smiling one last time at my Grandmother and then I felt a tug in the bottom of my stomach and we were gone.

We suddenly appeared on what looked like a regular Muggle street and Sirius grinned down at me "welcome to my home Miss Granger, now I need you to read this paper. Make sure you memorise it" I nodded and glanced down at the paper he held out to me.

_12 Grimmauld Place_

I read it and nodded to Sirius who looked a bit shocked that I memorised it with one read. I rolled my eyes and Remus laughed "Told you she was a smart witch Padfoot".

We stood and I stared in shock as one house detached itself from another and moved to the side another house growing in the middle. I was even more shocked to see that the Muggles who were watching TV or eating didn't even feel their houses move.

"Cool" I said with a grin. The other two chuckled at me and beckoned me forward, Sirius Black in front and Remus Lupin scanning the surrounding area to make sure there was no one there.

Sirius opened the door and gestured for me to enter first. The hallway was dark but I could see light at the end of the corridor. I could even hear voices coming from the room showing the light.

I waited for Sirius and Remus to come in before I followed them to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW NEW STORY, BUT COULDN'T HELP MYSELF WHEN IDEA'S POP INTO MY HEAD.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES THROUGH YOUR HEAD. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**I'm not really following any real life royalty rules or anything ... I dont think, i'm just making them up as I go so plese don't tell me to research more about being royal or rules or anything because I just dont care. The rules in this fanfiction are what's needed to complete the story :)**

**PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>I followed Sirius and Remus down a dark cramped hallway, at the end was a portrait with curtains across it. I could hear mumbling coming from behind it and furrowed my brows in confusion. Why would they be hiding a portrait? Before I could ask a small dirty house elf came walking in bent over. It dragged a small box over to the front of the portrait and stood on it. I watched curiously as he opened the curtains and a plump, stern looking woman wearing dark clothes glared at us.<p>

Sirius sighed frustrated "Kreacher why did-"

He was cut of by the shouting from the portrait "Sirius Orion Black is this what I get for giving birth to your blood traitorous body? If I had known you would turn out like this I would have drowned you at birth and oh is that the werewolf? Filthy creatures they are. I can not believe you would let all these blood traitors into my beautiful house"

I stared in shock at the portrait of Sirius's Mother and Remus and Sirius ran forwards and pushed Kreacher out of the way. They grabbed the curtains and tugged with all their might to close them but not before his mother saw me and I have never seen such hatred in anyone's face when directed at me before the I flinched and stared in shock as she shouted "Mudlbood! You let a Mudblood into my House! That is below the belt you blood Traitor! Get that Mudblood out of my house before I-"

She was cut off as Remus and Sirius finally were able to close the curtains. I stood there in shock and shivered.

"Whoa! I don't think she likes me" I said with a slight tremble in my voice.

Both men looked towards me and their faces softened "don't listen to her Hermione, I think she's gotten better since her death".

I knew Sirius was trying to make a joke but all I could do was smile before lots of loud footsteps ran towards us. Mrs Weasley was in the front and as soon as she saw me her face turned to pity and sympathy.

She pushed everyone out of the way so that she could give me a bone crushing hug. She then placed her hands on my shoulders and stepped back so she could look me up and down.

"You need to eat more Hermione, your looking mighty pale. Have you been sleeping?"

I smiled at her "I haven't really been in the mood to do either of those things Molly" I whispered so only she could hear and she pulled me into a hug again this time she held me as though I was glass and would shatter at any moment.

"I am truly sorry to have heard about your parents Hermione, the children don't know yet but Albus is coming any moment now as we sit down for some tea, he will probably tell them then I'm afraid".

I nodded slowly "it's better some one else tells them anyway I don't think I could, not yet anyway".

She nodded and searched my eyes "I'm always here If you need me" I smiled and she smiled back whilst tugging on my arm, she pushed past everyone and dragged me to the kitchen as she shouted back at them "all of you to the dining room, dinner will be served shortly" she turned to me again and spoke more quietly "I expect you to at least eat something dear, for now lets get you a nice hot chocolate so you can have a few more minutes before you have to greet the children".

As we entered the kitchen she sat me down at a small table as she bustled around the kitchen. She handed me a steaming cup of hot chocolate and went back to her cooking.

"Mrs Weasley has Professor Dumbledore ever told you about who I am?" my voice was quiet but I couldn't help from glancing towards the door in case anyone was there.

She turned to me curiously "yes, he thought it would be safer to tell me because you stayed over at the Burrow. Why?"

I debated with myself whether or not to tell her about the marriage ruling "well . . . because my parents and my brother have passed away, I'm the next heir in line" I fiddled nervously with the tablecloth "I'm the only heir left for my Grandmother and. . . well when she passes I've been told that I must take over the crown" I took a sip of hot chocolate as Mrs Weasley looked at me curiously so I just blurted it out quickly "I've been told I have a year to marry".

Mrs Weasley gasped and her hand flew to cover her mouth. She glanced towards the door then stuck her head out of it, she closed it softly and waved her wand around the room. I presumed she was silencing it.

"You must be careful, Fred and George have created these ear things that can hear through doors unless the sound is blocked. Now tell me Dear, do you have to marry or is it preferred that you marry?"

I smiled "thanks for the warning and it's kind of an order by the royal council, I can not take over the crown unless I am wed before I reach the age of seventeen" I pulled on the end of my long curls nervously "Mrs Weasley I've never had a boyfriend so to be told that I must go out and find a husband its just really . . . I don't know if I can do it".

"You could always turn down the crown"

I laughed and shook my head "I couldn't, not only would it be wrong but I seriously am not allowed to do that. I am the last blood of the royal line I must carry it on. If I said I wasn't going to marry by the end of the year they would choose the husband for me" I glanced at her sadly as she sat down heavily in the seat next to mine.

"They have people in mind?"

I nodded slowly and tears came to my eyes "Malfoy is the top of the list. A pureblood lord." I shook my head and let it drop into my hands as the tears fell "I couldn't do that Mrs Weasley but I can not find a husband in a year, who would want me. They all think of me as the bushy haired know-it-all".

I felt a hand run softly through my hair "now you listen to me Hermione Jean Granger! You can do this and I promise I will help and if you're bothered by your looks why don't you, Ginny, Tonks and I go out for the day to a spa and then we can go shopping? What do you think? We'll show all of those lords out there that you're more then the brightest witch of your age. What do you say?"

I bit my lip as I considered and then I nodded my head slowly in defeat "if it's the only way to find a husband then it's what I must do, I can not marry Malfoy Mrs Weasley I would rather die then let him touch me".

She smiled and lifted my head so that I would look her in the eye "good and do not worry when we've finished with you, Malfoy will be at the bottom of your list okay. Now come on let's go to the dining room". She waved her wand at the food and it all disappeared I presumed that it would reappear in the dining room.

I wiped my eyes quickly as I followed her but was sure that everyone could tell I had been crying from their concerned looks. Mr Weasley smiled and hugged me in greeting first before Ginny squealed making me laugh as she crushed me in a hug. I got smiles from Bill and Charlie Weasley before Fred and George crushed me in a hug between them. I laughed as Mrs Weasley slapped them across the back of the head. I was then pulled into a hug by both Ron and Harry, I smiled and sighed into the hug as I squeezed both of my best friends back.

"Hey, Mione we've missed you" Ron said as he let go off me.

Harry let go as well but searched my eyes as he asked "are you ok?"

I nodded slowly "I'm fine, shall we go sit?" I moved away before either of them could comment more.

We heard a loud bang as we all sat down and Mrs Weasley sighed shaking her head as Harry chuckled to my left. He leaned in closer and whispered into my ear "that must be Tonks, I told you she was clumsy". I shivered as his warm breath blew across my neck and I willed myself not to blush. I turned to the door as Tonks enter and she smiled in my direction, she gave me a nod and I relaxed slightly knowing that my Grandmother was safe. She came and sat on my other side which also happened to be next to Remus. I exchanged an amused look with Harry as Tonks blushed and stuttered a greeting towards Remus. I watched as Remus smiled and welcomed her back.

When Tonks turned in my direction I smiled and leaned in close to whisper "is Kingsley with her?"

She nodded and smiled "yes and all the wards are back up, don't worry Hermione. She's safe I promise you, she now lives in the safest possible house … err . . . mansion . . . castle? Whatever she lives in is the safest around ok".

I giggled and nodded "thanks Tonks, by the way Mrs Weasley said something about shopping".

I made a very unladylike snort as Tonks squealed and clapped her hands like a toddler "oh shopping I love shopping" I laughed and exchanged an amused glance with Ginny who sat opposite us. We both laughed louder when Tonks hair turned a bright pink colour showing the world just how happy she was.

I noticed Remus looking at her with a soft smile and couldnt help but smirk to myself. They were both so blind.

I sighed and shook my head as I glanced at Harry next to me. He was laughing at something Sirius had said to him. I smiled as his emerald eyes sparkled with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**Agh! I am having so many problems at the moment and my stupid internet keeps playing up and then I found out that they have blocked fanfiction from my local library :O who would do that? Seriously! Haha okay I'm at my friends atm so I'm updating whilst I can. :) I'm not sure when I'll be updating next until my internets fixed. Sorry :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>After everyone had finished eating the fireplace flared green and Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stepped through. Everyone was surprised to see that Madam Pomfrey followed quickly behind them before the fireplace turned off again.<p>

I frowned before warily exchanging a glance with Tonks who looked just as confused and wary as I did. I noticed the slightly hardened look in her eyes as she looked at the Headmaster and briefly wondered what happened between them.

Professor Dumbledore didn't have the twinkle in his eye as the others took there seats and turned to look at him as he stood at the head of the table.

He glanced at me above his half mooned glasses and I stared back "it's good to see you Miss Granger, i'm afraid to say that the Minister and I could not stop any of the newspapers from publishing stories on yourself and your family" he looked at me knowingly and i nodded once before looking down at the table.

"It's okay Professor I expected them at the funeral so I knew that stories would be published and everything would come out".

He nodded once before sighing "it's not safe anymore-"

He was cut off as Ron decided to speak the confused thought on most peoples minds "why would the Prophet be intrested in 'Mione's families death? No offense 'Mione but they never took an interest in any other Muggle-born families who died".

All of the younger people in the room nodded and I looked up with a sigh and opened my mouth to speak when Professor Snape sneered at Ron. "Weasley if you would just be patient and wait for the Headmaster to finish and anyway Miss Granger is one third of the Golden Trio" he spat the name out like it was a disgusting bug on the bottom of his shoe "her family was also murdered by Death Eaters".

Professor Dumbledore glanced up at him sharply "So there has already been some talk?"

"Yes Albus, Miss Granger is wanted by many" I paled slightly "the Dark Lord has taken interest in her personally, she was lucky that she was not with her family because she would not have been killed . . . she would have been taken".

I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly "I think we are confusing some people in the room Professor, I believe it would be best if we first explained what is going on". Everyone who had been watching us talk now nodded with slightly worried looks.

I took a deep breath and spoke slowly and quietly whilst watching everyone for their reactions "do any of you know about the Muggle royal family?"

I glanced at them all noticing the Weasley families confusion, well the younger Weasley's confusion. Harry looked deep in thought whilst Tonks was shifting next to me.

"The Royal family was murdered over the summer" Harry said looking at me with slight understanding. I think he was starting to put the pieces together "but their daughter the Princess survived" he was looking at me with wide eyes "Mione?"

I flinched as I heard the hurt in his voice and looked at him pleadingly "I couldn't tell anyone . . . I wasn't allowed, I wanted to you have to believe me Harry" I closed my eyes as they began to burn with tears.

Professor Dumbledore seeing that I couldn't carry on continued speaking as I leant my elbows on the table and placed my head in to so that I didn't have to see anyone, or that anyone else didn't have to see my tears.

"Miss Granger was under an oath to not speak of her background until her Grandmother thought the time was right-"

"Wait! Wait! I don't understand, what does Hermione have to do with the Royal family?" interrupted a very confused Ginny.

Snape sneered at her "Miss Granger is the Royal family Miss Weasley now if you would just stop interrupting Albus would explain more".

Ginny glared at him but couldn't hide her shock in time for everyone in the room to not see it, when I looked up at Ron's splutter I noticed a dark look flash across his eyes before he stared at me in disbelief. The twins were whispering and Bill and Charlie were deep in thought.

"As I was saying Miss Granger's family was murdered by Death Eaters" there were gasps around the room and I felt Harry stiffen beside me "It has been told to be an accident to anyone but the order and of course Voldemort and his followers. Miss Granger's life is in danger but I do not think that Voldemort wishes to kill her . . . more like use her".

I glanced up at him confused "because of my royal status?"

Dumbledore looked at me gravely "if you were to marry one of his followers or him" I shuddered at the thought "then he would have rule over the muggle word, I know he plans on taking over the ministry".

I gasped "Malfoy?"

"Indeed Miss Granger" Professor Snape drawled from close behind me.

I pushed myself out of my seat with shaky legs and moved to look out of one of the dark windows near the fireplace.

"Who else?" I whispered but was sure he had heard me.

There was a slight pause and when I turned around I noticed him looking at the Headmaster with an unreadable expression. I scowled "who else?" I snapped shocking everyone including myself.

"Hermione?" Harry spoke calmly but I looked at him.

"You don't understand Harry" I shook my head and ran a hand through my curls as everyone watched me "I must marry before I turn seventeen".

Everyone spluttered and gasped at that. There were a few shouted responses but Dumbledore held up his hand for quiet.

"I do not think they needed to know that Miss Granger" he said looking at me with slightly hardened eyes.

"Do not need to know! With all due respect Professor Dumbledore this is my life that everyone suddenly has an interest in!" by the end I was shouting at him and shaking with anger.

I turned to look at everyone "If I do not find someone to marry with in that year then I have to marry someone of there choice" I sighed sadly and spoke so quietly that everyone had to strain to listen "they already have a list and most of them connect to Death Eaters".

Sirius and Remus let out disgusted snorts and said together "Malfoy!"

I smiled sadly at them and nodded before Harry said "you have to marry Malfoy? As in Ferret?"

I was about to nod before my eyes widened "well" I spluttered "I . . . I presumed it was him because his Father is already married but my Grandmother only said the surname". I turned to look at Snape as he made a strained noise.

Everyone turned as one to look at him "that's not true!"

I turned my head to the side confused so he carried on "Narcissa died over the summer, Lord Malfoy is now a single man".

"So which Malfoy is it then?" Mr Weasley finally spoke up.

Snape hesitated as he looked at me before his shoulders slumped slightly "Lucius" he stated before glaring at Dumbledore and sitting down in the chair that I had left. Harry seemed shocked that he was now sitting next to Snape but he didn't look any where but at me.

My mouth dropped open as my eyes widened "what? How do you know this" I glared slightly missing Snape flinch.

"The Dark Lord has a spy on the council" I bit my lip at this information.

"Is my Grandmother safe going to see the council then?" I asked hesitantly not sure if I wanted the truth or not.

Dumbledore who had been quiet until now spoke up "of course she is, why wouldn't she be".

Everyone looked at him as if he had two heads and I noticed Sirius glaring at him and Remus's hand gripping his arm and whispering something in his ear until he calmed down.

"Why wouldn't she be?" I repeated his statement in disgust "because the only way for Voldemort to take over the Muggle world is for my Grandmother to pass the crown to me which would most likely be death at the moment" I hissed angrily at him before turning to Snape "is she safe?"

"Yes, for now but I think it best if she be on her guard and you keep an unknown wizard close to her".

I glanced at Tonks as Snape finished speaking, we had an unspoken conversation with our eyes before she nodded.

I nodded back gratefully before saying to Snape "it will be done".

"Now Miss Granger I do not believe that this is your choice".

"Albus!" Molly, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall spoke at the same time in shock.

I shook my head at the headmaster "really Professor, Grammy is all I have left and I intend to make she she's still there after this godforsaken war is over. I don't care what you say but she will stay safe".

I sat down this time next to Sirius who patted my knee under the table. I smiled thankfully at him before pinching the bridge of my nose.

Ginny who was now on my other side turned to look at me "are you really a Princess Hermione?" there was an undertone in her voice that I didn't like to hear.

I frowned slightly but nodded "yeah, Princess Hermione Granger who would have thought the Mudblood has more power then the Purebloods". I shook my head sadly.

Ginny's face darkened and she turned away with narrowed eyes. I watched her confused as everyone else started their own conversations.

"Don't mind her Hermione she's jealous I can smell it" I turned to Remus who was leaning over Sirius and whispered to me.

I nodded slowly "I was hoping no one would ever find out" I spoke quietly "I never wanted people to be jealous of me" I frowned sadly "there's nothing to be jealous of". I shook my head and was about to lie it on the table sleepily when I noticed Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor McGonagall.

I narrowed my eyes confused and furrowed my brow "madam Pomfrey, I've never seen you come to any of the Order meetings before never mind Sirius's house".

I was hoping that my voice didn't convey how suspicious I felt. Something just wasn't right.

Professor Dumbledore glanced towards Madam Pomfrey sharply and she winced slightly whilst sending him a quick glare.

"She is here because I thought it best to give you a quick check over Miss Granger".

My eyes narrowed as I turned to look at him "why?"

He stared at me and when I didn't back down he sighed "just to be sure that you are fine".

One of my eyebrows rose as I stared at him "why wouldn't I be?"

"You lost your family Miss Granger it is just best to be sure" he spoke in his best Grandfatherly tone but I noticed the two Marauders, Tonks, Snape and surprisingly the twins glaring at him. Harry looked confused whilst Professor McGonagall and Molly Weasley looked deep in thought.

I stared at him for a moment in dismay before looking at Madam Pomfrey "what is it exactly that you want to do?"

She smiled at me after a quick nervous glance at Dumbledore "just a quick check to see how everything is, we can do it in your room".

I sighed feeling too tired to argue "fine". I stood up and walked out of the room before anyone could say anything.

Once in my room with Madam Pomfrey I sat on my bed and stared at her as she pulled out her wand. "Madam Pomfrey, tell me the truth what are you going to do?"

She looked at me sadly "I wish I could tell you Miss Granger but I can not, my job depends on it" she sounded slightly bitter and frustrated so I smiled sadly back.

"It's okay".

She bit her lip before she came over and ran her wand all the way down my body it glowed white which seemed to please her before she pointed it at my chest and muttered a spell. The wand then glowed white again before she muttered another spell and out her wand back.

We stayed silent for a moment whilst my mind was running through all the medical books that I had read. I was trying to work out what the spell she had said meant. I jumped when she cleared her throat.

"I bet you can't wait to get to the Hogwarts library" I looked up at her confused but she nodded to me with wide eyes.

I decided to play along "oh yes, I can't wait".

"I heard that you wanted to become a healer when you're older, you can find most of the healing books in the restricted section" she made her tone sadden slightly "it's a shame you couldn't go in there until your final year". She kept looking in my eyes as though she was trying to give me a message.

I smiled brightly after figuring out what she was telling me "of course but at least I can study for my career then".

She nodded and made a noise of agreement before moving to the door, just as she opened in she turned back "good luck".

I nodded and smiled before going back to my thoughts as soon as the door was closed. So Madam Pomfrey wants to help me but can not and Dumbledore is not to be trusted from the sounds of things. Snape, Remus and Sirius didn't seem to like Dumbledore. Everyone now knows who I am and soon everyone else will if my picture is in the Daily Prophet. Ginny's Jealous, Ron keeps looking at me strangely and Harry hasn't even looked at me.

So yeah … so far not going great.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Sorry for the name change guys but I thought this title was better :) used to be called Finding a Husband in case any of you are confused.**

* * *

><p>After a few notice me not charms we were walking towards platform 9 ¾, everyone surrounding me and Harry making sure that no one could see us. It was awkward considering that neither Harry, Ginny or Ron had spoken to me since they had found out who I truly was.<p>

It angered me that they wouldn't let me explain, they were acting like none of them had ever lied. I had avoided everyone as best I could, Sirius had kindly let me take another room so I didn't have to put up with Ginny's glares. So I either stayed in my room or the library. I was mostly found in the library by Sirius, Remus, Tonks and even occasionally the twins.

Fred and George had been great, they were disgusted with Harry and their sibling's behaviour towards me. When I told them that it was my fault my friends were no longer my friends anymore they had kicked up a right fuss. Stating that if my so called best friends didn't understand the many reasons behind me keeping the truth secret then that was their problem but I was not allowed to blame myself. They had threatened to pull pranks on me if they ever heard me blaming myself for my friends being a 'bunch of spoilt brats'.

I quickly glanced at Harry who was walking next to me, my heart ached when he purposefully ignored me. How was I going to complete my task if I had no friends to help. I rubbed the palm of my hand over my heart at the sharp pain that suddenly stabbed it. I blinked back tears and shook my head, my hand gripping my shirt beneath it as I tried to calm myself.

My parents had always come to say goodbye, of course they had been in glamour's and being here and watching the Weasley parents saying goodbye to their children and watching Sirius say his goodbyes to Harry made me realise that my parents would never be with me again. They would never be able to tell me how proud they were of me, they would not be there for any of my birthdays or for my wedding.

Oh Merlin! I've got to get married before I'm seventeen and I can't even have my Father walk me down the isle. I had never felt hatred for anyone before because I was never one for violence but I suddenly found myself hating Voldemort for taking my family away from me.

I jumped startled as a hand landed on my shoulder and turned to look up at Remus and Tonks who were watching me sadly. I smiled weakly but averted my eyes to the floor when I heard the Weasley's exchange how much they would miss each other.

"Don't worry yourself so much this year Hermione" I glanced up at Remus as he spoke and nodded slightly.

He stared at me knowingly "promise me that you won't work too hard".

I sighed "I promise" I whispered. I had not used my voice that often because I tended not to talk to anyone unless needed.

Remus exchange and unreadable look with Tonks before they both pulled me into a hug. I felt my body shake with my unshed tears as the combined hug reminded me of my parents. I detangled myself from them with my head still down "I'll probably see you at Christmas anyway" I said quietly before looking at Tonks "please protect my Grammy".

Tonks who looked more then a little concerned stood up tall and nodded "of course your royal highness" she said in her best Auror tone.

I smiled slightly and nodded "thanks Tonks" I glanced behind me as Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and helped her onto the train. I flinched slightly as my heart hurt again and rubbed the area with my palm again.

"Are you okay Hermione?" I glanced up startled into grey eyes.

I nodded slowly and tried to smile but was sure it looked like a grimace "I'm fine" I said and was surprised at how strained my voice sounded. "I best go, I wouldn't want to miss the train" I gave Sirius a quick hug before I moved towards the train before any of them could respond. When I was on the Train, I turned smiled and waved at them before turning to find an empty compartment.

I glanced in every compartment I walked past, flinching when I met Ginny's glare, Ron's lustful gaze and Harry's unreadable look before moving on. I was surprised when I actually managed to walk past the compartment where Draco Malfoy sat with his friends, Pansy was talking quietly with Blaise Zabini who in fact wasn't such a bad person. Yes surprisingly some Slytherins weren't so . . . snake like.

When I paused to look in to their compartment I had frozen upon the sight of them but was surprisingly relieved when they all just nodded to me and turned back to what they were doing. I frowned and continued my search for an empty compartment.

The final compartment I came to held two people I had exchanged letters with since second year when we all realised that we had something in common. We didn't fit in with everyone else so they bullied us for it. Luna Lovegood was a beautiful blonde and blue eyed fourteen year old whilst Neville Longbottom had grown to be a handsome dark haired man who only had eyes for the angel before him. I felt bad for interrupting their staring contest but I had no where else to go and we had all become close.

I pushed the door quietly closed behind me and sat down next to Neville who smiled in greeting. Luna slowly moved her eyes over my face and frowned "what has happened that you have not told us in your letters?"

I sighed and explained all that had happened during my last two weeks of the holidays. I had told them the truth of my identity in third year, they had taken unbreakable vows before I could even stop them.

They both listened closely to my stories with concerned gazes, Luna's usually dreamy looking eyes now looked sharp and intelligent where as Neville's looked worried and angry.

"You mean they're not speaking to you at all?"

I shook my head sadly and bit my lip hoping that the tears wouldn't come "no, not one word" I moved my gaze to watch the rain hitting the window "they won't even look at me" I glanced towards my friends who had both sat together and opposite me "what am I to do?"

Neville shook his head sadly "it isn't right forcing people to marry" he made a disgusted face "all I can say is at least you have a year to find yourself a husband".

Luna nodded "yes, it's absolutely awful but we can do this 'Mione".

I turned to look at my two secret friends and sniffled as tears tried to fall "Thank you guys for being here and not hating me".

I noticed both of their gazes soften before they turned to each other. I watched in interest as they seemed to talk with their eyes before they both turned to me.

"If it comes to it Hermione I will marry you" Neville spoke without hesitance and my heart melted at the sight of the two of them.

"Thank you Nev, but you can't and even if you could I would not let you" I replied softly with a small smile on my face.

Neville looked confused "can't?"

I giggled and exchanged and amused glance with Luna "Nev, you're soul bonded to Lu here there's no way you could even look at another girl in interest without you both becoming ill".

Neville turned his head to the side as he studied me before he smiled and nodded "thank you 'Mione".

I blinked in shock "for what?"

"For becoming our first friends" my heart softened and I pulled both of them into a hug.

"No guys thank you" I let them go and sat back with a smile "the bond you both have is so amazing, I can't believe we wouldn't have known about it without Neville falling on you Lu" we all laughed when we remembered the incident in our third year when Neville had fallen down the stairs and landed on top of a startled Luna. Their lips had become attached and it was quite amusing to watch as they both stuttered apologies. Of course this was after a mind blowing light erupted from them both and knocked me off my feet. Luckily I was the only one there so I was now the only one to know they were bonded.

I smiled at my two friends "thank Merlin you both completed you're bond, would have been dangerous not to".

Luna nodded whilst smiling serenely "yes now if we could just find you the rest of your soul".

I frowned at her dreamy look before looking at Neville questioningly, he shrugged at me and we both laughed.

"Yes Lu, it is a shame my soul is not whole isn't it" I agreed with a shake of my head.

I pulled out a muggle book and sat back making myself comfortable so I could read for the rest of the journey. Neville and Luna went back to staring into each others eyes as the train started to move. I glanced out of the window to see Sirius and Remus still there watching the train leave. Sirius was looking at another window and I presumed it was Harry's whilst Remus was looking at me. I smiled slightly and waved as the train rounded a corner and the platform disappeared.

I closed the back cover of the book just as the door to the compartment opened. I glanced towards Luna and Neville who were still staring into each others eyes before turning to see who had opened the compartment door.

I stared warily at the three people at the entrance hall, it was three people I had definitely not been expecting.

The girl awkwardly stepped forward just as the two guys did. I exchanged a wary glance with Neville whilst Luna just smiled serenely at the new comers.

"Please sit down" she said softly before moving over to sit closer to Neville who hesitantly moved closer to the window. I watched closely as Pansy Parkinson sat down next to Luna silently.

Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy exchanged a glance I couldn't read before the both moved to sit beside me. It was strange sitting next to Draco Malfoy the boy who had made my Hogwarts life hell so far.

I turned to look at Luna in question but she just shrugged and turned to look at Neville again. Neville slightly more suspicious of the three Slytherins glared at them before turning to look at Luna with a look of disbelief. I watched curiously as his face turned angry then wary then finally he seemed to give up, nodding once he turned to me before nodding and standing up. "Luna will you please escort me to the food trolley?"

I stared in shock as Luna stood up and took his hand before waving pleasantly to me, Neville glanced apologetically at me before he was dragged out of the room. The compartment was silent as I contemplated how best to murder my friends for leaving me with the snakes.

I shuffled nervously on my seat and jumped startled when Blaise Zabini switched his seat from beside Malfoy to sitting next to Parkinson and looking directly at me.

I looked at him warily as he smiled at me "What do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

He glanced nervously at Pansy who nodded in encouragement "well" he looked at me "we're here to offer you our help".

I stared in shock at him "huh?"

"Close your mouth Granger that's not going to help you find a husband" I snapped my mouth shut and glared at Malfoy as a slight blush trickled along my cheeks.

"Why exactly would I except help from any of you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Malfoy turned to look at me with a smirk "because I don't fancy calling you Step Mother, that's why".

I paled as I realised what his words meant. Merlin if I don't find someone to marry I have to marry Lucius Malfoy. I turned to Malfoy with a gulp and nodded "okay, I'll do anything as long as I don't have to marry him".

Malfoy nodded "Pansy here is going to work on your looks, Blaise here is going to help you with quidditch and seeing as you are already ahead of us in your studies and you don't need help with that I am going to make you finally act like a girl".

I felt my left eye twitch in annoyance at his offence but if this was going to help me find a husband then so be it. With a nod in his direction my fate was sealed, I had just given myself to the Snakes.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>We parted ways with Luna at the entrance to the Great Hall, she walked off to sit at the Ravenclaw table as I hesitantly followed Neville to the Gryffindor table. As I reached the table Dean and Seamus looked at me with sympathy.<p>

"Sorry about your parents Hermione, they were great people" Dean said quietly whilst Seamus nodded.

I smiled gratefully at them as I sat down over from them, Neville sat beside me and we were soon joined by Fred and George.

"Thanks Dean, it means a lot" Hermione whispered quietly.

Dean smiled before frowning "how come you're not sat with Harry?"

Hermione opened then closed her mouth before she bit her lip and turned to Neville who answered "they're not too pleased that she didn't tell them she was a Princess" he said quietly with a scowl.

Seamus looked shocked for a moment before frowning "but Harry grew up with Muggles, shouldn't he have known?"

The twins chuckled and said simultaneously "you would have thought so".

Dean glanced down to where Harry was sat whispering with Ron and Ginny and muttered something that sounded like 'bloody prats'. Hermione smiled slightly and turned to wait for Professor Dumbledore to speak, she was still unsure about whether or not to trust him.

She felt Neville shuffle next to her and turned to look at him, he was watching the Headmaster through narrowed eyes as he welcomed everyone to a new year. Hermione turned her head in thought before turning to look at Luna who seemed to be doing the same but she was slightly less noticeable.

Hermione leaned closer to him and whispered "what's the matter?"

Neville looked startled at first but then he shrugged "I'm not sure, I just don't trust Dumbledore" I stared at him for a moment in contemplation.

"Me either Nev, me either" I turned to watch the Headmaster as he introduced a woman in a pink suit. She had an awfully squeaky voice that grated on my nerves within two words of her little speech. She had a smug looking face that made me just hate her because of it but when I heard the words of her speech my eyes narrowed.

What were the ministry playing at? Why all of a sudden did they feel the need to make ministry officials become teachers?

"What is she talking about?" Seamus asked in his Irish accent.

I turned to them "she means that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts".

Seamus looked shocked for a moment before looking deep in thought whilst Dean nodded next to him.

"Makes sense if you think about it" we all looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean mate?" Fred asked.

Dean shrugged "well after what happened with the Tournament last year it just makes sense that the Minister felt the need to interfere. A student died! A teacher happened to be a Death Eater who turned the cup into a portkey which led to the death of one of the greatest students to ever pass these halls".

There was a moment of silence as we all contemplated what he said "you're right Dean, I just hope they don't interfere too much. Wouldn't do anyone any good to add or take away any lessons".

They all nodded and the food appeared, meaning we were all silent as we ate. As I sat eating I briefly wondered what the paper would say tomorrow morning and if there would be any mention of my family's funeral, if so then there would be pictures as well, Meaning that everyone will know who I am.

I listened as everyone sat chatting around me but stayed silent, too deep in my own thoughts. I glanced down to where Harry, Ron and Ginny sat watching sadly as they laughed and joked. I wondered how easier things would be if they had never found out the truth or if I had told them first thing. It's not like I introduce my self as 'Princess Hermione Jean Granger'.

I fiddled with my heart pendant that I had not taken off since I sat through the will reading. I had been left everything, all of it to be received as soon as I become of age and since I am part of the wizarding world I would get it all at seventeen. One year and I receive everything my parents left me.

The only thing I was given now was this necklace and a letter from my brother. I bit my lip painfully so I wouldn't dwell on the negative thoughts.

"You alright there Mia?"

I turned to look at Neville who was now standing and smiled "yeah, of course".

He looked at me through narrowed eyes before he finally nodded "Well it's time to go".

My eyes widened as I looked around, everyone was standing up and making there way through the great hall doors. I jumped up with a squeak and ran to catch up to Neville who walked off laughing at me.

* * *

><p>Morning didn't bring me anymore happiness then the day before had. The nightmares had started getting worse and nothing I could do would let me dream peacefully. I thought of going to madam Pomfrey to ask for dreamless sleep potion but new that Dumbledore would find out about it then. When I finally managed to force myself out of bed, I realised that I shouldn't have looked in the mirror.<p>

My hair was worse then ever and there were bags starting to form under my eyes. I flicked my wand at my face and the bags retreated, they would still be there but glamours are great for this type of thing. I glanced up at my hair and bit my lip, what could I do to birds nest on my head. I thought back to the spells that Sara had taught me before the funeral and flicked my wand again. My hair uncurled itself from all the knots and began to form big smooth curls down my back.

I nodded to my reflection, finally happy with how I looked for today. No one would ever notice I hadn't been sleeping unless they looked into my eyes. When I reached the bottom of the stairs on the girl's dormitories I was shocked to see Neville, Seamus and Dean waiting for me.

I turned my head to the side as I looked at them and Seamus smiled "the Prophets arriving today" was his way of saying that they were there for me when the truth would come out.

I nodded and smiled whilst skipping over to them "I know let's go before Dean fades away from hunger" we all laughed as Dean whined about "wasting away".

I knew before we even reach the Great Hall that we were too late, the prophet had arrived already. People we passed in the hallways leading to breakfast stopped and stared at me as we passed. The closer I got to the hall the paler I seemed to go, I was shaky and nervous by the time we reached the tall double doors leading to breakfast.

Dean and Seamus went ahead whilst Neville waited with me until I calmed down. Luna joined us from inside the hall not long after Neville had taken a quick look in. "Everyone's whispering about you Mia" she whispered to me as more students passed us into the hall.

"Will you both stay with me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course" Neville said as though I was even crazy to ask.

I smiled up at them then nodded, forcing out my fears and making my way into the Great Hall with two of my friends at my sides. Everyone in the hall went quiet and turned to look at us as we entered. Luna slipped her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze just as Neville did at the same time. I smiled slightly at them both and we made our way to where Dean and Seamus were now reading the Daily Prophet.

I sat down over from them with Luna and Neville sat on each side. Everyone was still quiet and then suddenly as if just noticing that I wasn't sitting with my 'best friends' everyone started whispering and looking from me to Harry.

I turned to glance where they were sitting and the pain gripped my heart again as I saw Harry holding hands with Ginny, Ron wasn't with them and they both looked very close as they whispered to each other.

I rubbed the place over my heart and turned away with a grimace. Neville bumped his shoulder with mine "it'll be okay Mia, things will turn out for the best in the end". I nodded but didn't listen as my gaze was pulled to the picture on the front of the Daily Prophet.

It was a picture of my Grandmother standing next to me. We were both facing three coffins and as silent tears fell from my Grandmother's eyes my tears spilled harder and I was shaking with sobs. I closed my eyes and shook my head at the memory of it just as Seamus looked up.

"Is this really how it happened?"

I glanced up at him and shrugged "I haven't read it" I said just as he passed the paper over to me. I straightened it out and started reading with Luna and Neville leaning closer to look. Under the large moving picture was the title.

**Princess Hermione Jean Granger**

**What more is the female counterpart of the Golden Trio hiding? **

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_Last week was the death of Henry, Jean and William Granger, people who most Wizards and Muggles looked up to. What no one realised in the Wizarding world realised though was that Hermione Granger dubbed the 'Gryffindor Princess' is indeed a Princess. _

_As I walked up to the gates of where the funeral was held I was not shocked when Her majesty stepped out from a long black car in all black. The strong woman held herself together as she walked through the gates and stood waiting for something. No one new what she was waiting for until another car pulled up behind hers and out stepped a beautiful woman with short black hair and the darkest of brown eyes. She moved around the car to the door closest to the graveyard and silently opened the door. _

_Out stepped a petite brunette haired woman, her straight hair falling into her face so that no one could see who she was. _

_Who ever this woman was she must have been close to the queen because when she reached the queen and they were close to the coffins the brunette hesitated and burst into tears, the Queen who was now silently crying at the state of the young woman next to her reach out and squeezed her hand. Who ever the brunette was she was devastated to lose these three people from her life. _

_I turned to a Muggle next to me and asked who she was, the man looked at me like I was crazy before calmly responding "That's the Princess, she usually has curly hair" he eyed me with suspicion "surely you know who she is, it's not widely known because she's usually in a private school when most things are held". _

_So this poor woman was grieving from the loss of her family, from what the muggle told me the three royals all died in a crash but from what I could find out in the Wizarding world it was an attack by wizards unknown. _

_The funeral had finished by the time I turned back around and I was very shocked indeed when I found out who the Princess truly was. Hermione Granger, best friend of the-boy-who-lived had been keeping something a secret from the entire wizarding world. _

_Is there anything else that Miss Granger is hiding?_

_Were her family truly attacked? _

_Are the rumours that Harry Potter is mad true?_

I gripped the table tightly as tears slid down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away and shook my head "should have known it would be Skeeter!"

"Are you okay Hermione?" I looked up to see the twins had joined us, I went to nod but then paused. I wasn't okay and what good would it do anyone to hide it, I looked up at them through watery eyes and shook my head.

"I don't think I'm going to be okay for a while" I whispered weakly.

"Miss Granger see me in my office tonight after your lessons" a high pitched voice made everyone around me flinch. I turned around to see Professor Umbridge in her horrid pink suit looking down at me.

I looked at her confused "what Professor?"

She smiled much to sweetly that it made me feel sick "because I will not have such things in the Daily Prophet".

My mouth fell open and I stared at her in shock before I stood up so I was facing her "I didn't put it in there! It's not my fault that story was in the Prophet" who did this toad think she was!

Her eyes hardened as she looked at me, the hall was quiet as they watched us converse … more like argue.

"I will not have you talking to me this way Miss Granger, detention for the rest of the week".

I stared at her in shock before my eyes hardened into a glare and my eyes twitched in annoyance. Without even saying a word I pushed past her and walked out of the hall leaving everyone shocked.

"Stupid toad, who does she think she is!" I mumbled to myself "won't have such things be put in the daily prophet" I mimicked in a high pitch voice "what a b**ch **(can I actually swear under T?) **this is my family, not something I would want to spread". I finished weakly as I reached the door leading to Potions. I slid down the wall and placed my head in my hands.

My body shook with the tears I would not let fall, I'm not sure how long I had been there before I heard running steps coming closer. I jumped up and wiped my cheeks incase any tears had slid free.

Neville was running to me followed closely by Dean and Seamus. I smiled slightly at them before Neville pulled me into a hug. I gripped onto his sleeves and willed myself not to cry, shaking my head I pulled away so that I wouldn't.

Seamus frowned "she's given you detention for two weeks now for pushing her".

I shrugged "I don't care, what a toad!" I finished angrily.

More footsteps showed that the rest of class was coming, I turned so that I didn't have to see everyone and stepped silently through the door as Professor Snape opened it.

Detention for two weeks with Umbridge when I didn't even do anything, how long would I get if I did actually do something? I finished that thought mischievously thinking of all the things I could do.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**OH I THINK YOU SHOULD REVIEW! :)**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PRESS THE BUTTON AND REVIEW!**

**PRESS IT!**

**YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**

**PRESS THE BUTTON.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter but I do own this plot … or some of it at least…**

… **I don't know if I like this chapter :/ **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS, STORY ALERTERS AND FAVOURITERS! YOU ALL MAKE MY DAY! Especially all of you people who **_**favourite author**_** and **_**author alert**_** :D **

* * *

><p>"You remember why you are here Miss Granger, I will not have these things spread around. Princess indeed" Professor Umbridge snorted and giggled in her annoying high pitched voice as she started talking to herself, something about muggle-borns. I watched her curiously for a moment before deciding to speak up.<p>

"No, I'm sorry Professor but I do not see why I am here" I said innocently.

The pink clothed toad scowled before placing her obviously fake smile on her face "you are here because of the lies that are spreading about you, don't think I don't know you're just after fame Miss Granger. I do remember what was in the Daily Prophet last year about how you leading those two poor boys on".

I stared at her in shock before scowling, stupid Skeeter! Obviously my threat wasn't good enough… I think I'm going to have to catch myself a bug.

"Now you will be writing lines" she gestured to a desk next to me and I sat down warily as she handed me a blood red quill. I looked at it curiously before my eyes widened.

"Is this-" I started to ask in disbelief only to have her cut me off.

"What it is does not matter, now I want you to write '_I am not special' _until I think it has sunk in, you shall be doing this every night for two weeks and we shall see if you are still lying by the end of it".

"But this is illegal!" I practically shrieked at her making her glare at me and snap.

"Three weeks detention Miss Granger" I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off before I could "I would hold that tongue of yours Miss Granger otherwise I will have to think of other punishments".

I took a deep breath before growling slightly and glaring down at the quill in my hands. She handed me some parchment and stood back watching me. I hesitantly placed the quill on the parchment and immediately tensed as I started writing. The pain started not a minute later and I watched with wide eyes as the words I was writing started appearing on my inner wrist.

Small words in my handwriting etched its way into my skin and I felt my eyes tear up at the pain but forced them down, unwilling to show weakness in front of Professor Umbridge. I forced myself to continue writing even as I felt the blood drain from my face and the blood on my wrist drip onto the parchment. My blood wrote the words onto the parchment and I had to breathe deeply just so I wouldn't cry out in pain.

As I continued writing I thought back to how much I positively hated Umbridge. Our first DADA proved how worthless she was as a teacher. All we did was read …I mean I love reading but what she had us reading a bunch of three year olds should already know.

I shook my head as I had the urge to throw up, I wasn't sure how long I had been writing for but I had a few parchments full of my blood and I was sure the words were permanently etched into my wrist or they would be once I had finished all of my detentions.

I had to swallow down the bile as I realised I had three more weeks of this to go and my body shook with the pain.

"I think that will be enough Miss Granger".

I held in my sigh of relief and refused to look at Professor Umbridge as she collected my parchment and the quill. I watched as she used a spell to clean the quill before placing in her desk draw and then threw the parchment full of my blooded words into the fire. I felt my eyes harden as I realised that she planned on throwing away all of my blood. The blood she had practically tortured out of me.

I took a deep breath and bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything.

"Same time tomorrow Miss Granger, you may leave" she moved to her desk and sat down now completely ignoring me.

I pushed myself up from the desk weakly and slowly walked out of her classroom. It was after curfew so I knew no one would be in the Gryffindor tower. I slowly moved as my wrist pounded with pain, I couldn't hold the tears any longer and they slowly rolled down my cheeks. I shuddered in pain as I stared at my wrist, I wouldn't be the only one to get detention off her.

She works for the ministry though so they would never believe me over her, not if they agreed with her about me being a princess. I scowled into the darkness as I reached the fat lady. I spoke the password quietly, surprised at myself for how croaky my voice sounded. The Fat Lady started to scowl at me for coming in after hours but when she saw the state I was in her gaze softened and she opened without saying anything.

I climbed slowly through the portrait hole and was surprised and wary when I heard arguing.

"How could you ever say that about Hermione? You've been her friends since first year" I could make out Neville's voice.

"She needs you guys now more then ever" that was either Fred or George.

"She lied to us!" Ron was shouting back.

I hesitantly walked forwards so I could see them all. Harry, Ron and Ginny were stood on one side of the room whilst the twins and Neville were facing them angrily.

"Why would she lie if she thought herself our friend?" Ginny asked quietly not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice or the anger in her eyes.

I felt my heart break and more tears rolled down my cheeks and a sob broke out from my throat before I could stop it. Everyone jumped and turned to look at me.

"Hermione?" I was surprised that Harry had come up to me and was scanning me to see if I was hurt "what happened? Are you okay?"

I stared at him before my knees grew weak and gave out underneath me.

"Hermione!" everyone shouted.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled as Harry pulled me up, Neville was on my other side and they both moved me over to the chairs in front of the fire.

"What happened 'Mione?" Ginny asked me with wide eyes she was searching my face as though she could figure out what was wrong with me.

I shook my head and brought my arms around myself only to flinch as pain flared up on my wrist. Everyone noticed and exchanged glances as Ron reached over and took my hands gently in his own. He pulled away quickly and looked at his now bloodied hand confused and wary.

"Hermione, why are you bleeding?"

"Detention" I mumbled.

The twins were now sitting beside my legs and they exchanged a shocked glance "what did she do?"

I bit my lip unsure of whether to tell them or not and thought better, I forced a smile and shook my head "just lines" I nodded my head as I repeated it louder before saying "just … erm …. Don't get detention with her" I looked at them all "promise me".

They all nodded and I smiled "good, now I think I'm going to go bed".

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny said in her best Molly Weasley impression "show me your wrist!"

I stared at her with wide eyes before they narrowed slightly in thought as I hugged my wrist to my chest "why should I? why are you even talking to me?" I glanced at Ron and Harry as well "you haven't spoken to me since you found out about me. You haven't been there when I needed you most, when I needed my best friends most!" I stood up so I was facing all three of them "I lost my family!" I cried out loudly "but you didn't care! Yes I didn't tell you but I didn't tell you not just for your safety but mine and my family's safety!"

I shook my head at them and walked up the stairs leading to my room that I shared with Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Fay Dunbar. We used to have a small ginger girl called Emily with us as well but she had not come back this year. They were all sleeping when I entered the room so I quietly changed and fell into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a gasp and sat panting in bed before glancing around the dark room warily. Stupid nightmares!<p>

Luckily I hadn't woken anyone else up, they were all still breathing lightly. I smiled slightly as I pushed my curly hair away from my sweaty face and pushed myself out of bed so I could shower and dress for breakfast. It didn't take long until Fay joined me in getting ready. She smiled shyly at me and nodded her head in my direction as she magically straightened her hair. We dressed in silence and she hesitantly stopped me before I could exit the room to go to the Great Hall.

"I'm really sorry about your parents Hermione and Umbridge was being totally unfair with that detention" I smiled weakly as she spoke and nodded my thanks before exiting the room. My smile dropped as I reached the common room and saw Harry, Ron and Ginny already sat waiting for me. I sighed and shook my head before walking past them. Neville was waiting outside the Gryffindor common room with Luna and he smiled apologetically at me as the others ran to walk with us.

I noticed Luna watching me with confused eyes before she finally spoke "Hermione are you okay?"

I looked at her for a moment before I nodded "yes, I'm fine why?" I asked her curiously.

She stared into my eyes before her gaze flicked down to my wrist "What did you do to your wrist? It's bleeding slightly".

I bit my lip as we walked "erm, I just cut it" I said with a slight laugh "you all need to stop worrying so much".

Neville was watching me through narrowed eyes and I quickly averted my eyes to Luna only to see hers widening slightly. I skipped my gaze from one to the other and new they were silently communicating with each other.

Sighing I shook my head and walked into the Great Hall, leaving them all behind and passing Pansy who was waiting outside the hall … I presumed for Malfoy and Blaise. As I passed she quickly and sneakily slipped something into my hand. I gave her a small smile which she returned before she turned around and … well lets just say she walked as if she was a model on a runway towards the Slytherin table. I smiled and shook my head before I slightly skipped towards the Gryffindor table.

I sat between Fred and George who both squashed me between them "Feeling any"

"Better Mione?"

I laughed as they finished each others sentences and nodded "yes thanks" I started placing food on my plate before I glanced around and unfolded the paper Pansy had given me.

_**Hermione, **_

_**Lessons will start soon, not sure where to meet seeing as all the classrooms are taken this year. If you have any ideas send an owl that can't lead back to you. P.P.'s makeover starts first.**_

_**DMBZPP**_

I felt a little nervous at being alone with three Slytherins but giddy to find out if they're plan would actually work for me. I smiled and thought about where I could meet them, sighing slightly I bit my lip and glanced at the twins on either side of me. I wondered if the mischievous twins new of a place I could meet them without any one knowing.

"Hey Gred, Forge, Do you know of a place where I can have some privacy?" they looked at me curiously and leaned in close so no one could hear us.

"Why would you need privacy Mione?" Fred asked curiously whilst George's eyebrows rose in question.

I glanced at them both unsure if I should tell them, then decided that some one needed to know incase it got out and who best to look out for you then the two pranksters by my sides. I grinned at the thought before gesturing them to get closer. When they wee close enough I told them all about the visit I had from the three Slytherins.

"So the silver Trio are going to help our Gryffindor Princess?" George asked sceptical.

I nodded at them with a shrug "I don't know why they want to help me" I paused "well Malfoy said he didn't want me as a step Mother" I grimaced as they pulled disgusted faces "I had to agree with him there".

We sat in silence as Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry and Ron came in a sat around us, luckily the twins were on either side of me. There was another moment of silence as we all exchanged looks, Harry, Ron and Ginny looked guilty and sad, Luna and Neville looked concerned and slightly suspicious of my three ex best friends and Fred and George look deep in thought.

"We know a place Hermione" I jumped as the twins spoke at the same time. I was confused at first but then my face broke out into a grateful grin. I squealed slightly and pulled them into a hug before looking across to the Slytherin table where Pansy was sat between Blaise and Malfoy. She glanced up as if she could feel someone looking at her before scanning around confused. Her gaze met mine and we both smiled warmly towards each other before I nodded.

Pansy squealed slightly and pulled both unsuspecting male Slytherins into a hug, they looked at her like she was mad before she whispered hurriedly in their ear. They all looked at me and nodded before I turned back to the twins "thanks guys" I said with a smile.

"No problem Mione"

"Yeah anytime"

"As long as you give us an alibi for the next prank we're about to pull"

I glanced from one to the other wearily "I'll let you off if it's pulled on a person of my choice" I grinned mischievously as they looked surprised. They exchanged a glance before grinning and nodding at me.

"Deal" they said together.

"Now who" Fred began.

"Do you want" George quickly supplied.

"Us to prank?" they said together.

I giggled and slid a sly glance towards the Staff table where Professor McGonagall, Snape and Madam Pomfrey were all looking in disgust at the pink Professor at the end of their table. Professor Snape seemed to be hoping that she would drop dead at his glare, Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to poison her and Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to turn her into the toad she acted like.

"Oh, no one special just a little toad" I said with a smirk.

We all exchanged a glance before looking at the Staff table again "deal Mione".

"Hey!"

"Yeah what are you guys whispering about there?"

I turned to glare at Ron and Ginny who had spoken "it's none of your concern".

Luna was watching with a small knowing smile whilst Neville seemed to be trying to suppress a smirk.

I glanced towards Harry but when he met my eyes I blushed and quickly looked away leaving him confused.

"Come on guys" I said as I stood up "we don't want to be late for Potions" I waited for Neville to join me as Luna skipped off with Ginny to their first lesson. I smirked as Neville watched Luna fondly.

I bumped shoulders with him "you love her" I teased. He blushed making me laugh.

"Miss Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor".

I looked behind me confused until I noticed Professor Umbitch … erm I mean Umbridge.

"For what Professor?" Neville asked looking as confused as I felt.

Just before Umbridge could reply in her smug tone a deep voice interrupted her "yes I would love to know for what as well Mr Longbottom".

I turned to look which teacher had spoken and was surprised to see the stern Potions Professor glaring at Umbridge.

He turned his back on her and looked at me "you may go Miss Granger, see me after class though" he pause as though he was thinking something over "oh, that means you will not be able to go to your Defence lessons" he turned his smirk towards the pink toad behind him "I'm sure _Professor_ Umbridge will not mind".

I stared between them unsure and in slight shock "erm-"

"Why would Miss Granger miss my lesson?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Incase you missed it _Dolores_ Miss Granger has recently lost her family" I flinched at the reminder and lowered my gaze "the Headmaster believes it would be best If Miss Granger here has someone to talk to and seeing as she would not talk to someone close to her _Headmaster_ Dumbledore then thought that she might wish to talk to some one she doesn't" he paused slightly "someone she doesn't know that well".

Before Umbridge could say anything Professor Snape walked up to me and his hand hovered over my back as he gestured for me and Neville to exit the great hall.

"Let's not be late for class Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom" he glanced towards Ron and Harry with a frown "Weasley, Potter shouldn't you already be waiting outside my classroom?"

They both ran off whilst we walked slowly at the Professor's pace. I bit my lip debating whether to say anything or not "erm … thank you Professor".

He glanced down at me "no need to thank me Miss Granger I was only telling the truth, you will need to miss your next class to see me" we carried on walking in silence with Neville glancing back at me every so often to check that the Potions Professor had not harmed me.

Just before we entered the classroom Snape held me back whilst Neville enter the classroom "I advise you to avoid Umbit- erm … Umbridge as best you can Miss Granger she seems to have it in for you".

I nodded unsure "why?"

"Now is not the time, we shall speak more next lesson". He lightly pushed me into his classroom before entering his seat "quiet! No need to take your seats, I will be giving you partners".

Everyone exchanged wary glances as the Potions Professor seemed to read a list of names from a piece of parchment. He nodded to himself before narrowing his eyes as he scanned his students. I felt Neville shift nervously beside me as the list of names began to be bellowed across the room.

"Potter – Goyle" Harry moaned but made his way towards the Slytherin.

"Weasley – Nott" Two groans this time and Ron refused to move so Nott made his way towards him.

"Brown – Bulstrode" Lavender looked at the heavy Slytherin in disgust and sniffed the air showing that she wouldn't move.

"Patil – Greengrass" both girls made to move towards each other silently and smiled shyly at each other before sitting together in middle of the room. I smiled at their show of getting along.

"Thomas – Higgs" another repeat performance of Daphne and Parvati

"Finnigan – Malfoy" Malfoy sneered slightly making me role my eyes, I switched my gaze to Seamus who just smirked slightly and made his way over to the Slytherin's side.

I exchanged a quick amused look with Pansy just as Professor Snape called her name "Longbottom – Parkinson". Neville gulped nervously but I nudged him forwards slightly and gestured he sit at Pansy's table. He looked at me in disbelief but I smiled encouragingly at him.

A quick glance around the room showed me that only one Slytherin did not have a partner. I exchanged a small smile with Blaise as Snape called our names. I nodded and made my way over to his table which was between Malfoy's and Pansy's.

"Hey" Blaise said with a nod of his head.

"Hi" I replied softly with a smile. He pulled my chair out like a gentlemen. He never was one for blood prejudices thankfully because teachers seemed to like to partner me off with him. Transfiguration and Charms was two other classes I had been partners with him.

"Now" Snape drawled "become acquainted with your partners because you will be in that same seat for the rest of the year" he smirked at most people's looks of horror before beginning the lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since my last update… I would be disgusted with myself if I didn't have more important things to be bothered about : I will try to update all of my stories in the next two weeks thank you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! FOR NOT UPDATING BUT MY INTERNET IS DOWN SO I HAVENT HAD THE CHANCE TO UPDATE! MY FRIEND HAS LET ME UPDATE ONE STORY THOUGH … SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER. **

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Harry Potter but I do own this plot … or some of it at least… the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.<strong>

**I wasn't sure whether to put this chapter into two or not but here you go…just so you know I don't have anything against Ron or Albus Dumbledore :) and I would love it if you could review at the end please.**

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced around the room, seeing everyone either arguing with their potions partners or completely ignoring them. She could see Pansy quietly helping Neville though and smiled to herself slightly thinking that maybe not all Slytherins were what they seemed.<p>

Daphne and Parvati were talking quietly, Ron was arguing with Theodore Nott who Hermione couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for and Harry was trying and failing to stop Goyle from blowing up his cauldron.

She jumped startled as she felt an elbow in her ribs and turned to see Blaise looking at her with an eyebrow raised "you okay?"

"erm … yeah" she said as she blinked trying to bring herself back out of her thoughts "sorry was just thinking".

Blaise looked amused as he watched her "when doesn't the Gryffindor Princess think?" he joked with a chuckle.

Hermione blushed and muttered "when I'm in a nice relaxing bubble bath".

"what?" Blaise said.

Hermione blushed thankful that he hadn't heard and smiled nervously "oh erm … nothing".

Blaise smirked and nodded showing that he didn't believe her "hmhm sure Granger".

She nudged him whilst looking down to hide her blush "hush you".

Blaise opened his mouth to speak when Ron's voice shouted across the room "Don't do that you bloody moron!"

Hermione turned around to see Theo and Ron glaring at each other "do not tell me what to do Weasley!"

She bit her lip and glanced from one to the other nervously as Ron stepped closer to Theodore and said something so quietly that no one else heard but Theo. Hermione watched as Theo's face turned bright red in rage and she finally noticed the tight grips they both had on their wands.

She glanced at Blaise to see if he noticed but he was glaring at Ron and everyone else was just watching tense. She glanced at the door hoping the Professor would come back soon, having left soon after explaining what we need to do. Her gaze flew back to Ron as he raised his wand, her eyes widened and Hermione dived forward pushing Theo out of the way as a curse flew from Ron's wand.

Hermione lay on the floor next to Theo as my breathing quickened, Theo was looking at Hermione in shock as was most people in the room but she was glaring at Ron.

"Are you really that stupid?" she screamed as she pushed herself up off the floor "We are in a potions lab you bloody fool! Your curse could have killed us all". She tried to calm her breathing down as she turned to help Theo up.

Ron stuttered as he looked at her in shock before his eyes narrowed and his ears turned red. Hermione knew this was a bad sign, this was a sign of his anger. She watched him warily as he slowly walked up to face her.

He towered over her as his anger overcame him and Hermione suddenly realised how much he had grown over the summer.

"Don't call me stupid Hermione!" he glared down at her and pushed her slightly back. She fell but was stopped by Theo's arms catching her, she stumbled back into his chest and stared in shock at Ron.

Everyone was watching in silence waiting for something to happen, Hermione breathed slowly to try and calm her anger as Ron glared in her direction. He glanced from her to Theo's hands which still held her up "something else to tell us Hermione?"

Hermione turned her head to the side slightly in confusion "what are you on about?"

He glared harder at her and sneered, Hermione couldn't help but think he looked so Slytherin as he did this. "You know what I'm on about, playing happy with the Snakes and what's going on with you and Snape?" Everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief as they finally understood what he was getting at.

Hermione's eyes widened "excuse me?" she screamed at him.

He just laughed and folded his arms across his chest "don't play dumb you've lied to us since we met you and you're supposed to be our best friend" he turned to look at Harry who was staring at him in disbelief. Harry held up his hands to show that he wanted no part in this.

Hermione slightly glared at him before turning her gaze to Ron as he started shouting "maybe you were always a Slytherin aren't they good with the lying?" he stepped closer trying to scare her but Hermione just glared and held his gaze not taking a step back. "Maybe" Ron carried on not noticing how Hermione's hair started to crackle with magic.

"Maybe you're sleeping with the Slytherin's because since when have the snakes been nice to the Gryffindor _Princess_!" he spat out in disgust.

Hermione gasped "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Do Hippogriffs fly?"

Hermione's gaze hardened "I keep one thing from you Ronald Weasley for your safety as well as my families and this is the thanks I get?"

"If you keep one secret there's bound to be more _Princess!_" he spat at her his anger now turning his face red.

Hermione's hand twitched to reach for her wand but she knew that she was bound to get into trouble for this never mind if she cursed him. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm down "is that what you truly believe?" she asked softly.

Everyone new that if Hermione said something this calm then they were in more danger then if she had screamed at them, The Gryffindors all shuffled back slightly and the Slytherins turned to watch them in shock before glancing at Hermione and shuffling back themselves.

"Yes" Ron said with out any hesitation "I truly believe that you are a Slytherin whore because why else would they talk to you unless you were sleeping with them".

Hermione gasped and her eyes filled with tears, her heart hurt, the pain of what her best friend was saying hurt physically as well as mentally. Is that what they truly thought of her?

She glanced at Harry "is that what you think?"

She waited for him to reply and when he didn't a tear slid down her cheek and her heart hurt more then it ever had before. She knew something wasn't right, she knew she wasn't supposed to physically hurt whenever Harry upset her or whenever he showed he cared for another girl more.

"Merlin" she breathed "after everything I have done for you this is how you truly think of me?"

"No Hermione-"

"Don't!" she screamed as Harry tried to speak. She was trembling whether in rage or upset no one knew.

She felt herself heat up and tried to calm her breathing but it only seemed to get worst. She felt Theo step back and let go of her arms, his hands flew away from her as though he had been burned.

Theo hesitantly stepped further back and moved so he was next to his fellow Slytherin's, Pansy grabbed his hands and gasped as she looked at the burns on them. Blaise and Draco quickly pulled out their wands and healed them until Theo sighed in relief and nodded his thanks.

All four Slytherins turned to watch the scene before them as Harry turned to Seamus and Dean "go get Snape" he whispered but didn't have to as they rushed out before he could finish,the air started to crackle with heat.

"Hermione calm down" Harry shouted as he moved towards her.

Hermione who looked as though she was having a panic attack stared at him wide eyed "I …I don't know how".

Flames started to flicker out of her hands and grow until her whole body was engulfed in fire. Hermione let out a panicked scream "what's going on?"

Everyone stared in disbelief before Pansy asked in fear and confusion "can't you feel the flames? Can't you feel the heat or the fire?"

Hermione shook her head frantically "no I can't but will someone tell me how to … how to turn it off" she screamed.

She stared down at the orange flames that were turning blue in fascination and fear. She didn't understand what was happening but she couldn't help feel slightly excited by it. She couldn't even feel the flames, she couldn't feel the heat. She stared at the fire thinking how beautiful it truly was. She spread her arms so she could look down at her whole body, everything was on fire.

She turned to Theo "did it burn you?" he nodded as he stared at her in awe and she turned to look at everyone else.

"Can you all feel the heat?" she asked now feeling curious at to what the flames were. Ron she noticed was looking slightly sick, he had stepped back and was hiding slightly behind Harry.

She noticed that Seamus and Dean had gone somewhere whilst Lavender was staring at her.

"Your really hot Hermione" She said in awe.

Hermione's eyebrows rose and Lavender shrugged with a slight blush "what with all the fire surrounding you and your hair crackling around" she stepped closely curiously "your eyes hold a spark that they never used to, they seem to glow in happiness … or maybe its excitement".

Suddenly the door opened and Professor Snape stormed in angrily until he noticed Hermione surrounded by flames. He froze and stared in shock whilst Luna sauntered in slowly behind him, moving until she stood next to Neville.

Hermione watched Luna curiously as she came closer "don't Luna" she held up her arms to stop Luna but a flame shot out of her hand and flew at the Professor who seemed to finally snap out of his shock. Everyone screamed whilst Snape diverted it with a quick protego.

Hermione shook as she stared at him in shock "I'm sorry" she breathed out as soon as she got a breath back.

"Did you know your hair is red Mione?"

"Huh?" Hermione shook out of her daze to look at Luna who was as close as she could get to Hermione.

"Your hair" Luna said as she waved in Hermione's hairs direction "it's red, kind of like the flames surrounding you" she leaned in closer and squinted "hmmm, interesting. I'm sure Daddy will be so excited to hear about this".

Hermione blinked his shock and grabbed a bunch of her long hair, she couldn't help but stare as she realised the Luna was right. Her hair had turned a red, a flame red just like the fire surrounding her. Instead of being bushy like it usually was it felt smooth, the curls all bunched up elegantly. Hermione didn't know what the fire was but it had been the only thing that worked wonders with her hair.

"Wow something finally tamed the lion's mane".

Hermione glared at Ron as a red blush flushed her cheeks "shut up this is your fault" she turned to the potions Professor who was circling her as though she was something very fascinating. Her blush deepened as he looked her up and down curiously, she glanced to Luna and Neville who were looking slightly amused with her reaction.

"Sir?" she asked hesitantly and she turned to look at him.

He looked at her from beneath his curtain of greasy hair, his dark eyes searching her own as though she held the answers.

"Do you feel anything of the fire?" he sounded calm but she could hear a slight tone of worry.

Hermione shook her head quickly only to flinch when a flame flew from the ends of her hair and flew at Ron who screamed like a little girl and hid behind Harry. Hermione bit her lip so she didn't laugh "now I wont apologise for that one Ronald".

He glared at her and opened his mouth to speak only to be cut of as Professor Snape spoke "do you know how to … erm … stop the fire Miss Granger?"

She shook her head again silently watching him as he moved to his desk "maybe you need to calm down?" Luna suggested.

"But she looks calm already" said Harry confused as he watched Hermione stare at her flame surrounded hands. He couldn't help but stare at her as she smiled as she wriggled her fingers, she was beautiful and for some reason he had only just noticed.

Pansy snorted at his comment "girls are very good at hiding their real emotions Potter!" she sneered in his direction.

Hermione glanced up at Harry guiltily before nodding in agreement with Pansy. Millicent Bulstrode moved closer to Hermione as she examined her "I've seen this before, well not personally but my Father spoke about the elementals" she now had everyone's attention.

"Have you ever done this before?" Hermione shook her head and watched Millicent curiously.

"Elementals?" she asked curiously.

"It was a group of powerful people, they're supposed to be extinct though" she said as she watched the fire in awe "they were powerful more powerful then all the students magic in Hogwarts added together and what's the one thing that some people want?"

"Power" Luna barely whispered as she looked at Neville next to her in worry. Hermione watched as they had another silent conversation.

"Weren't the Elemental's line hunted though?" asked Malfoy from his seat, he appeared bored but everyone could see he was curious.

"Yes, they did … Muggles, wizards and creatures alike hunted them for their power … they were all slayed without a second thought" Millicent said in a far away voice.

Hermi0ne gulped as she scanned everyone's faces in the rooms only to have the breath knocked out of her when Luna's voice carried on speaking.

"Adults and children alike were killed but there were rumours that some escaped".

"But that's just crazy right, they're all extinct" came Ron's irritated voice from near Harry.

"If they're all extinct then explain this Weasley" Blaise said as he gestured to Hermione. Hermione ignored their upcoming argument and turned to the Potion's Professor who had been watching her quietly as everyone else was talking.

"Maybe we should call Dumbledore" his deep voice drawled out making everyone shut up.

"No!" Hermione shouted as she moved towards him, she remembered she was surrounded in fire and backed away slightly but looked up at him with pleading eyes "no please don't … just" she tried to keep down from panicking. She didn't trust Dumbledore, he was hiding something. She exchanged a wary glance with Luna and Neville who seemed to share her distrust. Luna nodded and moved forward.

"I agree" her dreamy voice said calming everyone instantly "there's no need to pull the headmaster away from his duties. All you need to do Hermione is calm down".

"Lu's right Mia just breath, go into your own little world like you do when you're reading" Neville said as he came forward. Everyone but Hermione and Luna watched him in shock as his usually timid voice was strong.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes breathing in deeply and slowly letting it out.

"Good girl Mia, you can do it" Hermione felt the outside world fade away as she listened to Luna's calming voice. She felt rather then heard everyone let out a breath of relief just as the bell rang for next lesson.

She opened her eyes to meet a smiling Luna and was pulled into a crushing hug. She laughed nervously as she touched her hair.

"Well … I miss the red already" Hermione laughed at Luna's comment and shook her head.

"Merlin! If that ever happens again just dunk me in the Black Lake" her voice came out shaky.

She turned to Professor Snape who was watching their exchange in confusion. She knew he was wondering when she became so close with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"You have a nice tan though" Pansy spoke with a smirk as she came closer "this makes my job so much easier, not having to work with the bushy mane of hair". Hermione grinned at Pansy as she ran a hand through my smooth curls.

"Everyone move to your next lessons, I don't want anyone else to know about what just happened other then the people in this classroom now" Professor Snape demanded "you will have detention for life and lots of house points off if I hear of anyone else speaking about it" he glared at everyone then dismissed them "Miss Granger stay behind please".

Hermione sighed as she packed her back and turned to Luna "why did you come to Potions anyway?"

"Oh, I just felt that you needed me" she smiled dreamily as she kissed Neville's cheek and wondered out of the classroom. Hermione watched her go with her mouth open before she turned to Neville's flushed face.

"Your secrets out Nev, go chase Lu" she grinned as Neville muttered something and ran off.

Everyone else filed out slowly, Harry hesitantly stopped beside Hermione to look at her sadly before he walked out. Hermione watched him go, the pain in her chest coming back. She grimaced and rubbed her chest before taking a breath and looking at Professor Snape who was waiting for her. He gestured to his private office as soon as everyone else was out of the classroom.

Hermione followed him feeling nervous and sat down in the chair opposite his. There was a moment of silence as they regarded each other until they both decided to break it.

"Do you mind telling me what happened back there Miss Granger?" Snape asked just as Hermione asked "why am I really here Professor?"

There was another moment of silence as Hermione bit her lip unsure "I don't know what's going on Professor".

Professor Snape nodded slowly as he thought about what had just happened "and what is the reason you did not want me to tell the Headmaster?"

Hermione opened her mouth to deny it but then closed it again looking unsure "anything that is said in this office will not go past the two of us?" she asked him hesitantly. After his curious nod she licked her suddenly cry lips "I'm not sure why Professor I just don't trust him, Madam Pomfrey told me that she had to … well I think she may have placed a spell on me, I asked her why and she said he job was at stake unless she did what Dumbledore said. Why would he do that? What did he do?"

"Can you tell me what she said?"

Hermione shook her head "she muttered it quietly … maybe she would tell you if you asked".

He seemed to think it over "can you remember what colour the spell was?"

Hermione thought back to the night Madam Pomfrey was in her room "white … she used three spells … two of them were white and one didn't have a colour".

"She used three spells?" Snape muttered as he furrowed his brows in thought "hmmm, that doesn't make any sense … to use only three spells and if one didn't have a colour then she must have taken one of the other spells off after doing it …" he looked up at Hermione who seemed to be getting more and more confused "I shall look into it, do not worry about that".

Hermione nodded "Okay … but why don't you seem surprised that I don't trust the Headmaster?"

Snape shrugged "I'm forced to do everything for the Headmaster, it's nothing new to me to find out he has done something he should not have done, he threatens, forces and blackmails everyone to do things his way … for 'the greater good' of course" he sneered.

Hermione was watching him "and they say that Voldemort is the Dark Lord" she shakes her head not noticing his shock.

"You said the Dark Lords name?"

Hermione looked up at him in shock "erm … yeah … you called him the dark lord" she gulped as she looked at him "only his followers call him that".

Snape chuckled quietly "have you ever thought that maybe the side your on is not the right side Miss Granger?"

Hermione watched him quietly before nodding slowly "lately I have but then id be on no ones side if I had to choose because Voldemort kills people and Dumbledore's trying to own me, they both want something … I just don't know what yet".

"Think about it Miss Granger, maybe all is not as it seems … maybe Tom Riddle is just another pawn like you or me, maybe Dumbledore's 'greater good' isn't the greater good that everyone thinks it is".

Hermione bit her lip unsure of what to say "I understand what you're saying Professor but … but how do I know that this isn't a trick" she glanced at his left forearm "I know you're a death eater and I'm presuming that Dumbledore knows so he must trust you but how can I trust you when I don't even know you, you hate Harry this could be some plot to get to him".

Severus Snape let out a huff of frustrated air, he knew that Hermione Granger was smart, she was after all the greatest witch of her age but he didn't think she could think this much in such short time. He rubbed the head ache he could feel coming and glanced up to look at his student. He narrowed his eyes "I don't know how to show you that I am telling the truth and I never hated Potter" he glanced away from her and to a Lily that Hermione only just realised was in a jar on his desk "I hated his Father".

Hermione stared at the Lily then back at her Professor "seriously?" she asked in disbelief "Lily Potter … you were her Slytherin friend … the one who called her a Mudblood".

Snape looked down disgusted with himself at the memory "I was just so angry … I don't know why I did it, it's kind of like when you get so angry and you just don't think before you speak. I never meant to hurt Lily".

Hermione watched as he stared at the Lily and smiled softly "From what I've heard of Lily Potter I know she knew you never meant it, if she was still alive I'm sure she'd forgive you. Maybe call you an idiot for over thinking things" she smiled as her Professor turned to look at her in shock, an emotion crossed his face that she didn't catch.

"You remind me so much of her Miss Granger, I can see why Potter likes you so much".

This time it was Hermione who looked away sadly "I don't really think he likes me very much at the moment Professor" she gazed down at her hands and took a deep breath "keeping secrets, even if you meant to help people hurts, I wont take it back though even if it means my best friends hate me … some things are just better left unsaid".

"Like your feelings for Mr Potter?"

Hermione's gaze snapped up at her Professor as her chest started to hurt again, she blinked away tears and shook her head with a nervous laugh "he's in love with Ginny, why say anything when he's happy … happy with some one else".

"You do that a lot lately" her Professor murmured as he watched her pained face.

She looked at him in question "do what?"

"A pained look just comes over you and you rub your chest" he pointed to where her hand was rubbing over her heart "why?"

"Because it hurts" she said quietly "I know its normal, they do say a broken heart can hurt physically but I never believed it".

Professor Snape nodded as he thought things over, a look of understanding flashed across his face before it disappeared. "Will you think about what I have said? About Dumbledore and Tom?"

Hermione nodded slowly "I will".

"Do any of your other friends mistrust the Headmaster?"

"Yes, Neville and Luna" at her Professors curious look she smiled "they're soul mates, rare as they are they belong together" she said slightly wistfully.

She thought she actually caught a small smile from Severus Snape before it disappeared.

"Do you trust them?"

Hermione nodded as a smile appeared on her face "of course they're the ones who have stuck by me" the smiled dropped off her face "no ones ever been there for me, my brother William was the only one" her eyes filled with tears "can't believe he's gone".

She took a deep breath and shook her head, shaking away the grief. Now was not the time to grieve.

She looked up to see Professor Snape watching her with a worried look.

"I'm sorry Professor" she said with a shaky breath.

"Severus"

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"When we are in private you may address me as Severus" he didn't say much more as she nodded slowly.

"Have you grieved Miss Granger?"

"Hermione" she said then bit her lip "I don't want to grieve … I don't want to get out of control, if I don't have my control I'm not me".

"Well that is what we are here for, the Headmaster thinks that you would talk to me rather the Minerva … how that idea came around I have no idea".

Hermione's eyebrows rose in disbelief "that man seriously has a screw loose!"

"Meddling old fool" Severus muttered under his breath.

"Well, if I ever need to talk I shall come to you" Hermione stood up and walked to the office door "I will think about what you have said but if you had any proof everything would be so much more easier".

Before she could leave Severus Snape's voice called out to her "do you know how to tell a tampered memory from a real one?"

She turned back "of course, tampered memories are always retold the same where as a real memory may change … one moment there can be two trees the next time there could be three".

"Memories a funny thing Miss Granger … Hermione just ask Potter to retell what happened at the end of the Tri-wizard tournament … ask him to tell it three time".

Hermione nodded at him confused "okay but are you suggesting that his memory is fake?"

"I'm not suggesting anything I'm just asking you to ask him about his memory".

With a confused nod Hermione left knowing she had a lot of things to think about … the fire, Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Severus Snape and Harry's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**Shall Ron be good or shall he be doing what Dumbledore is telling him to do? **

**Who is the real Dark Lord … do you know ;) **

**What's going on with Hermione? Is she truly an elemental? **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**

**I've started to write my other HP stories in my spare time as well so hopefully as soon as I finish these ones I can just add them ones on :)**

**The song used in this chapter belongs to **_Lenka - Anything im not _**listen to it i'm sure you will like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Before she could leave Severus Snape's voice called out to her "do you know how to tell a tampered memory from a real one?"<em>

_She turned back "of course, tampered memories are always retold the same where as a real memory may change … one moment there can be two trees the next time there could be three"._

_"Memories a funny thing Miss Granger … Hermione just ask Potter to retell what happened at the end of the Tri-wizard tournament … ask him to tell it three time"._

_Hermione nodded at him confused "okay but are you suggesting that his memory is fake?"_

_"I'm not suggesting anything I'm just asking you to ask him about his memory"._

_With a confused nod Hermione left knowing she had a lot of things to think about … the fire, Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, Severus Snape and Harry's memories._

* * *

><p>Beauty lessons with Pansy became one of Hermione's favourite things to do during that week. Luna had decided to come along as well and it was always a joy to watch Luna put on bright make up and smile serenely at the world. They would meet in the Room of Requirement every day after having tea in the Great Hall.<p>

Dobby would happily bring them snacks and anything else they needed whilst watching happily as Hermione was 'tortured' into putting make up on. At first she was dreading it and then suddenly after her first lesson she was loving it, she still acted as though it was the end of the world though because she was of course Hermione Granger.

Pansy had secretly ordered her Mother to go shopping and buy things in Hermione's size so that Hermione actually had clothes to fit. Her Mother never asked any questions she was always just happy to go shopping and help her daughter in any way. Packages would come for Pansy everyday, all of them shrunk and charmed to be feather light so that the Owl could carry so much.

"Hermione you look wonderful" Pansy exclaimed happily. She secretly got a kick out of being friends with Hermione. Even though she knew it was against the rules as being a Slytherin and that she soon would be expected to join the dark lord. She briefly wondered if there was even a Dark Lord in the first place because the person she had met was looked no where near 'snake like' as Potter had been telling people. She also wondered if Potter was telling the truth, she didn't know why he would lie or if he would but she didn't fully understand what was going on and she knew it was not her place to question it.

She smiled at Hermione who nervously blushed and tugged on the end of one of her long smooth curls "really?" she asked hopefully.

Pansy snorted in response and rolled her eyes, she knew Hermione wasn't after complements she just wasn't used to getting them and that made Pansy mad. Every girl should have complements.

Luna smiled at Hermione and nodded, her long blonde hair moved over her shoulder as she did so. She was wearing a woollen multicoloured dress today with thick white tights and bright red boots. Hermione loved how Luna always seemed confident in wearing the most ridiculous thing.

Pansy who was dressed in dark green grabbed both girls arms and pulled them out of their secret room "I can't believe I've finished my lessons with you Hermione" she stated mournfully.

Hermione smiled "I'm sure you will have something new to teach me tomorrow and if not then we shall just have to get together and 'gossip'" they all giggled together.

Luna turned to look back at the door just as it faded into the wall "I can't believe we never noticed that room was there before".

Hermione nodded and said wistfully "it would have come in handy".

Pansy snorted "yeah, you could have hidden from Weasley in there".

Rolling her eyes Hermione stuck her tongue out "I'd hide from Ronald anywhere, he's not very bright so he would never find me".

Luna chuckled lightly "it also could be to do with the fact that he keeps telling people he's allergic to the library and that is where you spend most of your time".

They all laughed again and continued on their way towards the Great Hall, today was Saturday and the first Hogsmeade day of the year. Everyone was bustling around excited and chatty whilst teachers watched the student with amusement.

Hermione grimaced as she noticed Harry standing with his arm around Ginny. She gasped as her heart hurt again and blinked her eyes to get rid of the tears. Something wasn't right and she wanted to know what.

"Hermione are you okay?" She turned her head around to look at Neville.

She opened her mouth to say of course but then shut it as Neville narrowed his eyes at her. Luna watched Hermione's face crumble into despair with worry before she nodded to Pansy who looked equally worried. Pansy nodded back and after squeezing Hermione's arm once she moved off to look for her friends.

"Something's not right" Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself in comfort.

Neville pulled Luna to his side, kissed her on the cheek in greeting before looking back at Hermione "what do you mean 'Mione?"

Hermione frowned before quickly composing herself "nothing" she smiled at her two friends "you two have fun on your date, I've got to go find a new book".

They opened their mouths to protest but Hermione was already walking off, her black heeled ankle boots clicking as she walked away and her long curls bouncing as she moved.

Luna watched her walk away with a smirk as she noticed the looks Hermione was getting from guys and girls alike. Shaking her head in amusement she turned back to her boyfriend, well husband.

Hermione walked off happily thinking to herself about the research she had to do. She had asked Harry about the end of last year and even if he looked confused he had told her, he had told her twice now but she had already heard his story at the end of last year.

She was worried to say the least, every little detail in his story had stayed the same. His memory was a fake! She couldn't believe it and she didn't know what to do about it. Biting her lip in thought she decided to walk down to the village instead of taking one of the carriages.

There must be a way to find his true memory, there might even be a way to remove the fake one and to make Harry remember what truly happened. It made her feel sick to think that maybe Dumbledore had been the one to mess with Harry's memory. If so then that meant that he was the one to torture Harry and to kill Cedric.

Hermione shuddered from unshed tears at the thought of Cedric, he had been a nice boy a few years older then Hermione herself and he had never deserved such a fate. If Dumbledore did have anything to do with it she was going to make sure he paid for it.

Her thoughts moved quickly through her mind as her feet moved her closer to the village. As she stepped into the village she noticed it was full of teenagers all shapes and sizes, all happily chatting to their friends. She gulped nervous about being along here but moved on the sidelines so that no one noticed her. She felt slightly bad for running on her friends but she wanted to find the bookstore quickly and be able to research in private.

She smiled as the store came in sight and moved quickly towards it, she pushed the door open feeling herself relax as she smelt the pages of new untouched books reach her nose. Closing the door quietly behind her she was glad to find the store mostly empty. The owner was placing new books onto a shelf in a far corner and a group of student were looking at books to her left. A quick glanced to her right told her that no one was there so that was where she started her search on books.

The first useful book she came along was called _'__How__the__mind__works_' but it seemed to be more about occlumency and legilimency then anything else. She frowned at the book in thought and after a quick flip through the book she decided it might be useful because there were many things in her mind she wished to keep private so teaching herself Occlumency.

Smiling to herself she tucked the book in her arm thinking that maybe learning legilimency could help her get to Harry's real memory. She moved around the shop looking at each book but found nothing else of use, just as she was about to go pay and leave she spotted a book that seemed to pull her towards it.

She frowned and moved towards the shelf holding the book, it was a beautiful book. Dark leather binding the pages together with gold patterns entwining all through it, the edges of the pages were gold as well and Hermione couldn't help but be in awe of the book. It didn't have a name on the cover or the spine so she gently and hesitantly reached forwards to pull the book off the shelf.

As soon as the tips of Hermione's pale fingers touched the leather binding of the book a wind blew Hermione's hair out of her face making her eyes widen in wonder and shock. The book felt powerful, she felt a connection towards it. Was it possible to feel connected towards a book? Scoffing at herself Hermione pulled the book off the shelf and smiled in awe down at the beautiful book.

She didn't care that the price tag was _very_ large, she knew that she had to buy this book no matter what. Gently wrapping her arms around the book she took it to the counter placing it down and then bringing the book on minds from under her arm.

The wizard behind the counter was very old with thinning white hair and big green eyes the crinkled around the edges as he smiled kindly at her.

"Will this be all?" he asked whilst picking the first book up and examining it carefully. He treated it as though it were alive and Hermione couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Yes thank you" she softly replied still smiling. She watched as he nodded and gently placed the book on minds a paper bag beside him, she then watched curiously as his eyes widened upon settling on the second book.

He glanced up at her with wide shock filled eyes "do you know what this book is?"

Hermione bit her lip and wondered whether she should truly get it, surely it wasn't about dark magic. She shook her head gently and murmured "no, but I know that I must get it".

She watched as the mans shock eyes suddenly filled with awe and he smiled "well then young lady I must say that you are a very special girl to be getting this book, it's very rare that this book comes around and I feel very obliged that it was my store you came across this book upon".

Hermione watched him curiously but nodded as thought she understood what he was saying.

The man placed the book in the bag and with a wave of his wand the bag had shrunk, he picked it up and placed it in Hermione's waiting hand. He watched her for a few moments as she smiled down at the bag "there's something very special about you, I think I shall be hearing great things in the future".

Hermione smiled gratefully as a blush lit up her cheeks, she averted her eyes away from him and said "thank you, it's most likely that you will see me again" she stated with a little laugh. The man laughed with her and then continued to walk her to the door.

Just as she was about to walk off he stopped her by calling out to her "what is your name child?"

She turned around with a smile "Hermione" she said fully grinning as his eyes widened.

"As in Hermione Granger? The Muggle-born Princess" he asked in awe.

She nodded slowly, her eyes scanning around her making sure that no one was paying attention to them.

The man smiled "you may call me Otter".

Hermione suddenly grinned "I like Otters".

The man, Otter bowed slightly and looked up at her his white hair falling into his green eyes "I feel very delighted that you do".

She grinned and turned her head to the side as she regarded him, she smiled softly at him as her gaze softened, he reminded her so much of her Grandfather that she felt her heart soften at the sight of his smiling face.

"I must be going but I will visit next Hogsmeade outing"

The man's smile widened "of course I would be very delighted if you would join me for a cup of warm tea, I do so love the muggle brand".

Hermione giggled and nodded before turning around and slinking back into the shadows as she moved away from the shop.

She watched the students as they shopped and the teachers as they made their way towards the Three Broomsticks for something to eat. Glancing around herself warily Hermione made her way towards the Shrieking shack, she knew no one went up there because they thought it was haunted.

Dry mud scrunched underneath her heeled boots as she walked up a dirt path towards the falling apart building. She could hear the creaking of the old wood from where she was walking. There was a gate surrounding the building and forest making sure that no child would wonder through it and get stuck in the old building.

Hermione paused at the gates and scanned her surroundings, she closed her eyes so that her hearing heightened slightly and when she couldn't hear anything but the creaking of the building she re opened her eyes and slipped through a gap in the gates.

It surprised her that they didn't use magic to make sure that no one went towards the shack but then again maybe the place was surrounded with spells that Hermione just ignored.

She used her hands to move branches and twigs out of the way, ducking when she couldn't push them and crawling when need be. She finally exited the horrible dark forest and appeared in a clearing. She breathed a sigh of relief and brushed her hair back out of her face with both hands. She giggled to herself as she pulled twigs and leaves out of her hair and clothes and finished of by brushing away the dirt that had attached itself to her.

She moved her gaze towards the Shrieking Shack remembering the events of her third year. She supposed saving Sirius had made him feel the need to protect her because ever since then he was like a second Father to her, one who didn't demand she act right whilst out in public, when who didn't tell her she needed to forget her books and speak to actual people instead. She shook her head quickly pushing away her thoughts, she loved her Father with all her heart she really did but people always expect more when your royalty and her father was only trying to show her that.

She smiled at the thought of what her Father would have said had he met Sirius himself.

She looked up at the shrieking shack again and after checking behind her to make sure no one was around she started the trek up the hill and towards the falling apart building. It was quiet and to be frank quite scary but Hermione liked the quiet and her library space was being taken over by people who wanted answers, people who wanted to get close to her after reading the article in the Daily Prophet and a pink toad who seemed to have a hobby of just glaring at Hermione with such hatred that everyone else fled the vicinity.

As Hermione was climbing she smiled and started to hum before she paused in her climbing and started dancing to herself, as she got into her dancing and the song she started singing.

_I will never be, I will never be tall, no  
>And I will never be, never ever be sure of it all<br>Oh, why's the world so cruel to me?  
>When all, all I ever wanna be is anything I'm not<em>

She moved her head and her hips swaying her hair around as she spun, laughed, sang and danced.

_Gimme a break, a little escape  
>I am so tired of being me<br>I wanna be free, I wanna be new and different  
>Anything I'm not, I'm not<em>

She continued her way up still dancing slightly and singing. She glanced up and grinned as she realised she was nearly at the top where the run down shack resided.

_I will never be, I will never be you, no  
>I will always be, I will always be me, that I know<br>But oh, even though I'm happy being me  
>I want to get away from all this harsh reality, oh<em>

She wondered briefly what people would say if they knew she could sing or if they knew that she could actually have some fun. Singing lessons were a must for her when she was growing up along side dancing, horse riding, first aid, how to act like a proper lady, how to talk correctly and etc. She had never had a normal childhood but sometimes she was thankful for it.

_Gimme a break, a little escape  
>I am so tired of being me<br>I wanna be free, I wanna be new and different  
>Anything I'm not<em>

She reached the top and stood looking at the shack before turning to look back out over Hogsmeade. She could still see the bustling of the students and smiled as she carried on singing.

Yeah, gimme a break, a little escape  
>I am so tired of being me<br>I wanna be free, I wanna be new and different  
>Anything I'm not, anything I'm not<br>Oh, anything I'm not

She thought about the lyrics to the song she had grown to love and sighed wishing that her life could have been different and that she could have been anything she was not. Anything but who she was. Anyone but herself.

Gimme a break, a little escape  
>I am so tired of being me<br>I wanna be free, I wanna be new and different  
>Anything I'm not<p>

She squinted at the small people running, walking or standing around in the small village and shook her head as she turned around.

Yeah, gimme a break, a little escape  
>I am so tired of being me<br>I wanna be free, I want to be new and different  
>Anything I'm not, anything I'm not<br>Anything I'm not, anything I'm not  
>Anything I'm not<p>

Her voice faltered as she heard a bark and the sound of running paws heading towards her. Frowning she looked up at the Shack just in time as her eyes widened.

"Padfoot?" she asked excited. The dog jumped up and down barking and wagging its tail as Hermione laughed.

She squealed and fell back as Padfoot jumped at her knocking them both to the ground. The dog slobbered on her making her squeal more.

"Padfoot stop!" she laughed as she pushed the dog off her.

He jumped back still happily wagging his tail and Hermione laughed "what are you doing here?"

He barked and Hermione scoffed "why don't you just change back?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Because that's just not as much fun Hermione" came a whine as the dog was replaced with a tall dark haired man wearing dark jeans and a deep red button up shirt.

She smiled at him before pushing herself up and flying at him "Sirius!"

His eyes glinted with mischief as he grinned "the one and only". He wrapped his arms around her and said "my you're looking mighty pretty today young lady" he used an accent making Hermione laugh and blush.

"Thanks" she muttered as she pushed away from him and tucked her hair behind her ear.

He frowned down at her before turning as they both heard a noise from behind them. He smiled at his best friend who looked out of breath.

"Sirius! Don't run off like that! You know it wasn't fair" Remus mumbled as he tried to catch his breath.

Hermione eyes lit up at the sight of her ex Professor "Remus!" she squealed as she threw herself at him knocking the breath out of him as they both fell down.

There was a laugh from above them as Remus struggled to get up and wheeze out a hello.

"Tonks!" came the next squeal before the bright pink haired woman was knocked down as well.

Tonks smiled at Hermione and helped her up "well I'm glad someone's happy I came along" she sent a pointed look at Remus who blushed and looked away.

She snickered and Hermione laughed "don't be so cruel" she scolded Tonks who childishly stuck her tongue out.

Hermione looked from Tonks to Remus then Sirius "not that I'm ecstatic to see you all but what are you doing here?"

Tonks pointed at Remus who mumbled something and looked pointedly at Sirius who folded his arms across his chest and said "well not that we're not ecstatic to see you Hermione but what are you doing here?"

Hermione glanced away from them all and mumbled something incoherent. The three adult exchanged confused looks as Sirius leaned in closer to Hermione and asked.

"What?"

Hermione sighed frustrated and said "I wanted to practice my fire magic" she didn't look at any of them but heard Tonks gasp.

"B … but only elementals can do that Hermione"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and nodded still not looking at any of them "I know".

Sirius's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Hermione's shoulders turning her to face him "tell me everything that has happened to you since you last saw us".

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes before reluctantly nodding, she sat on the grass ignoring that it was slightly wet and started "well it really all started when this pink toad decided she disliked me for my 'lies'" she used her fingers to make quotations before carrying on with her story.

By the end of it the three adult were looking at her with different expressions. Wary, shocked and anger.

"So you're telling me that Harry has had a fake memory placed inside his head?" asked Sirius trying to force down his anger.

Hermione bit her lip but nodded "yes, I've just started research on how to get his right memory back, it's just difficult" she finished with a murmer.

Tonks looked at Hermione "what's difficult?"

Hermione blushed and looked away "noth-"

"Hermione!" Sirius snapped before she could finished her sentence "tell us the truth" he turned his voice soft "we're only here to help you".

Hermione stared at him for a moment before nodding and wetting her lips "well … it's hard to be around Harry sometimes".

She avoided their gazes as Remus asked confused "why?"

Tonks elbowed him "it's okay Hermione, some guys just don't see what's in front of them".

Hermione looked up at Tonks whose gaze had moved towards Remus who was blushing again. Hermione smiled slightly before shaking her head sadly "it's not like that Tonks, how I wish it was though".

This time Tonks looked confused "explain further please?"

Hermione bit her lip and flickered her gaze over to Sirius who had stayed silent, he looked slightly ashamed of his Godson but Hermione shook her head at him telling him it wasn't his fault. She stood up and moved a little away from the others, she could now see Hogsmeade again.

"It physically hurts sometimes being anywhere near him, seeing him with Gi-" she cut herself off and shook her head.

There was a moment of silence but before the three adults could open their mouths to respond she carried on "it doesn't matter, I just think a bit of research might be best".

Sirius watched her sadly, Tonks watched her empathetically and Remus was looking horrified, her moved his gaze over to Tonks and wondered if that was how he made her feel. Did her break her heart? He was only trying to protect her but may be he was hurting her more this way. His shoulders slumped as he finally made a decision on what to do and he couldn't help but thank Hermione for making him see things clearly.

"I've got to go you guys, can't be late I don't want another detention" it was true Hermione was scared of getting another detention from Professor Umbridge.

She hugged them all and turned to go but was pulled back by Sirius who asked "can you show us?"

Hermione looked at him confused so he explained further "can you show us" he paused wondering what to say "your fire?"

Hermione's eyes lit up and she nodded with a smile. She had only managed to practice it once after her Potions lesson so she wasn't sure what would happen.

"I don't know if it will work but well here goes" she took a deep breath and cupped both of her hands in front of her. Sirius, Remus and Tonks watched with rapt attention. Hermione gently blew on her hands and felt them start to heat up, they seemed to glow a red colour before suddenly there was a small ball of fire floating in her palms.

She smiled and looked up into the astonished faces of the three people she respected most.

Remus removed his gaze from the fire and looked at Hermione "it's real" he stated in shock.

Hermione nodded still not looking up from the flame.

Tonks seemed deep in thought as she looked at the fire, could Hermione be the one in the new Prophecy? She certainly fit in with what was said. Tonks looked up at Hermione and gulped nervously, she really needed to get back to the ministry to find out.

Sirius stared at the fire in awe "wow" he breathed out. The others nodded before Hermione suddenly cupped her palms closed making the fire go out.

She looked up at the others nervously and was surprised with their looks of awe and fear … fear for her not of her.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip and could only nod in reply as Remus spluttered.

"You're an elemental".

"But how is this possible they're extinct?" Sirius and Tonks asked at the same time confused.

Hermione laughed and shrugged "I guess I'm adding that to my list of research to do but I couldn't find a book on it at the shop".

She wondered if the dark leather bound book was about elementals but knew somehow that it wasn't. Sirius nodded "I may have a book in the Black library I could send it to you?"

Hermione nodded slightly unsure of whether the mail was being checked this year "I would like that but I don't know if it is safe".

Sirius nodded looking as though he understood and then said hesitantly "I could give it to Albus for you?"

She shook her head quickly "no! he doesn't know and please don't tell him" she looked at all of them with wide eyes praying they would listen.

"Okay" Tonks said looking relieved herself.

"Who else know?" Remus asked.

"Erm, well … my Potions class" she replied quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Sirius nodded looking in thought "so Snape knows?"

Hermione nodded and was about to respond when Sirius happily said "okay then I guess we'll see you when we can Hermione but we have something we must do".

Hermione looked at him suspiciously before slowly nodding "okay?" she said confused but turned and walked off anyway. Journeying back to the castle through the Whomping Willow so that she wasn't late.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**IF ANYONE CAN COME UP WITH A PROPHECY FOR ME I WOULD LOVE IT! PLEASE INBOX ME OR REVIEW IF YOU CAN :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Everyone please check out my one shot 'Is this love?' please review it and tell me what you think, including whether or not it should stay a one shot.**

OMG I'M OVER 100 REVIEWS NOW :D DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY THAT MAKES ME FEEL HAHA!

* * *

><p><em>She tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip and could only nod in reply as Remus spluttered.<em>

_"You're an elemental"._

_"But how is this possible they're extinct?" Sirius and Tonks asked at the same time confused._

_Hermione laughed and shrugged "I guess I'm adding that to my list of research to do but I couldn't find a book on it at the shop"._

_She wondered if the dark leather bound book was about elementals but knew somehow that it wasn't. Sirius nodded "I may have a book in the Black library I could send it to you?"_

_Hermione nodded slightly unsure of whether the mail was being checked this year "I would like that but I don't know if it is safe"._

_Sirius nodded looking as though he understood and then said hesitantly "I could give it to Albus for you?"_

_She shook her head quickly "no! he doesn't know and please don't tell him" she looked at all of them with wide eyes praying they would listen._

_"Okay" Tonks said looking relieved herself._

_"Who else know?" Remus asked._

_"Erm, well … my Potions class" she replied quietly._

_There was a moment of silence before Sirius nodded looking in thought "so Snape knows?"_

_Hermione nodded and was about to respond when Sirius happily said "okay then I guess we'll see you when we can Hermione but we have something we must do"._

_Hermione looked at him suspiciously before slowly nodding "okay?" she said confused but turned and walked off anyway. Journeying back to the castle through the Whomping Willow so that she wasn't late._

* * *

><p>Hermione growled as she glared at the pink toad making her way towards her. She knew it was impossible to have so many detentions for such little things but somehow Professor Umbitch managed to create silly excuses that seemed to pass.<p>

Some stupid law had been passed to make Umbridge the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and now every student was too afraid to do anything out of line. She had taken the prefect badges off everyone and had instead given out badges that said most of the Slytherins were part of some Inquisitorial Squad. They were even allowed to dock points which angered Hermione until she glared at every Slytherin who dared come near her.

Pansy was upset that it was starting to divide her friendships with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls and she expressed her worries to her two best friends Draco and Blaise. They had told her not to worry so much and to just talk to them, explain how she had no choice in the matter.

Hermione had smiled sadly and hugged Pansy tight "it's okay Pans".

Luna nodded calmly "we understand".

Hermione grimaced as she looked at Pansy's hands which were luckily unscarred "you don't want to get a detention with her … believe me".

Pansy frowned and nodded "Draco told me that, he had one the other week".

Hermione snapped her eyes to look at Pansy "he did?"

Pansy nodded looking extremely unhappy "apparently she's using a blood quill on the students" she sighed sadly "even the first and second years".

Hermione and Luna gasped "why would she do such a thing?" Luna asked shocked and upset.

Hermione growled and tightened her hands into fists "she can't be allowed to do this, we've got to do something".

Pansy nodded in agreement "I know but what can we do? I've got to take points off students otherwise I'm in deep trouble".

Hermione smiled slightly "don't worry about that, you can take points off me, Luna, Nev and I'm sure I can get the twins in on it and maybe a few others as well … we just gotta make sure that the Slytherins stick to those kids".

Pansy nodded looking relieved "I'll speak to the Slytherins".

After a few more sentences they settled into a peaceful silence, Pansy was thinking about Draco, Luna was staring at the ceiling as though something fascinating was on it and Hermione was glaring at the floor in thought.

The door to the Room of Requirement was suddenly opened and the girls whipped their heads around to look all sighing in relief as Neville stepped in breathing heavily.

He gasped in a deep breath as he looked at Hermione "there's an owl in the great hall for you 'Mione, it refuses to give its letter to anyone else".

Hermione bit her lip but nodded feeling a wave of worry "okay, I'll go get it now" she stood up and moved out of the Room of Requirement quickly.

"Hermione, I'd hurry if I were you, Umbridge seems to think it's her right to check the letter first" Neville said worriedly.

Hermione nodded and before Neville could say anything else to her she took of running, ignoring the Professors and students who yelled at her to stop.

She ran down the stairs, pleased that the moving stairs seemed to be helping her as well. She flew down the last stairs and skidded to a stop in the entrance hall, quickly gasping for breath and thinking to herself that she needed to take up running she turned to look in the Great Hall.

The bird was large with golden brown feathers, it seemed to be having a conversation with Hedwig who seemed tiny next to this gigantic bird. Hermione gasped "Harwin!"

The Owl belonging to her Grandmother snapped its large yellow eyes to meet hers. She took of running towards the Owl, ignoring everyone staring at her. She stopped in front of Hedwig and Harwin and took in the thick envelope attached to the owl's claw. It had the official wax seal on the back that showed her it was from her Grandmother.

Before she could reach out to untie it she noticed Umbridge heading her way. _Merlin!_

"Hello Professor Umbridge" Hermione said through gritted teeth as she looked at the most hated Professor.

Umbridge cleared her throat in that annoyingly high pitched way "Miss Granger as you well know I am the High inquisitor of Hogwarts" she paused and waited to see what Hermione would do.

Hermione stood looking at her without any expression on her face as she replied "yes, I believe everyone knows that".

Umbridge narrowed her eyes slightly and sniffed unimpressed "yes well seeing as I am the one who makes the rules now I believe it is my right to check any mail that looks suspicious".

From the corner of her eye Hermione saw Pansy enter the hall and move to the Slytherin table where her friends were, Luna and Neville moved to stand on the opposite side of the Gryffindor table where Hermione was standing.

Cocking her head to the side Hermione looked at the letter and the owl before looking back at Umbridge "yes" she said sarcastically "the Queen would indeed send a bomb in her letter to her only living relative" rolling her eyes Hermione scoffed and shook her head "you are not reading my letter seeing as this is official royal business and has nothing to do with you, the wizarding world or anyone else but me and my Grandmother".

Another annoying cough made Hermione turn her narrowed eyes to the Headmaster "now Miss Granger, I'm sure we can all work this out quickly and simply" he paused as she smiled overly kindly at Hermione who wished she could smack the fake smile off his face "maybe if I read the letter then Miss Umbridge would know that there is nothing that would cause any harm in the letter".

Hermione gritted her teeth on the growl that wanted to escape before turning back to her Grandmother's owl, Harwin looked at her with his large blinking eyes then seemed to nod before sticking his leg out. Hermione leaned over the table, giving Hedwig a quick loving stroke before untying the large letter.

She didn't need to turn around to know that the Headmaster and the toad had inched closer. She frowned down at the large letter in her hand wondering what it was about but knew she couldn't open it now. Waving her hand and muttering a bit of wandless magic she shrunk the letter until it was a tiny rectangle in her hand. She glanced up to wink at Neville and Luna who seemed to sigh in relief. She straightened up and pretended to be straightening her clothes as she slipped the shrunken letter in the one place she was positive no one would try to look.

She heard a few giggles from the first years who had noticed where she hid it and smiled mischievously at them.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore called quietly from behind her whilst the toad kept clearing her throat.

Hermione bit her lip "just one moment Professors, it is quite difficult to untie" she said innocently before glancing at Luna helplessly wondering what to do.

Luna sat down whilst Neville sat next to her, Neville's eyes flickered down at a spoon in front of Hermione and she glanced at it confused.

"Lu, did you complete your _Transfiguration_ homework for today?" Neville asked loudly and innocently.

"Oh yes" Luna said dreamily "_transfiguring _things is just so fascinating, did you know I transfigured my _spoon_ yesterday".

Hermione's eyes widened before she grinned thanking him wordlessly, she looked down at the spoon and pictured the letter with all its small details whilst using her wandless magic to transfigure the spoon into an exact replica of the letter.

Harwin squawked as he hopped on one foot seemingly angry at Hermione for tugging hard on his leg, Hermione nearly laughed at the smart birds acting skills wondering how it knew what to do. It winked at her and Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She grabbed the letter and petted Harwin on the head "thank you Harwin I'm sorry if I hurt your leg" she said going along with the owl.

She turned with the letter in her hand "gosh that was a lot of work" she said as she smiled at the two nosy Professors.

"Yes, well I believe as Headmaster that I should look at it first".

"Well Albus I believe because I am the high inquisitor that it is my right with the Ministry to look at the letter first".

All of the students watched with wide eyes as the two Professor's argued.

"Well I think because Harry is famous that he should open it first" said an amused voice from near the doors to the great hall.

Hermione looked and noticed Fred and George with Harry between them. Hermione quickly glanced away as her chest hurt at the sight of Harry. She rolled her shoulders uncomfortably as she glanced up at the teachers table.

The Potions Professor was watching her with narrowed eyes and her eyes quickly diverted again.

"Mr Weasley I don't believe that Harry being a student has the right to read another's mail".

This made George who had spoken open his wide in shock "oh" he said innocently as Fred snickered before setting his face straight "Then what gives you two the right to read mail from the Queen?"

Hermione's gaze flickered to the twins gratefully.

"Well, the mail may not be from the queen" the headmaster started.

"Yes" the toad said chirpily "it may be some way to hurt the-" she sniffed disdainfully "the Princess".

Hermione sighed as if she was grateful "yes I never thought of that" she looked down at the letter then held it out "well then here you go".

The letter was snatched from her hand as the two Professors' argued over it. Hermione turned and sat down whilst biting her lip to stop from laughing at the teachers who were now acting like children.

"Please can you pass me the bacon" Hermione asked a small blonde first year who blushed and quickly passed the food.

Hermione smiled "thank you" before filling her plate with food.

She sighed dramatically as the pair behind her continued to argue, turning around she raised an eyebrow at their behaviour "I am sorry Headmaster, Professor Umbridge but you are disrupting everyone's breakfasts. We all have busy days today with our lessons and I would appreciate it if I could eat my meal in peace" she said innocently whilst the other students in the hall nodded "please may you take your … argument somewhere else".

"Why you-" Umbitch sneered but before she could finish her sentence the Weasley twins sat on either side of Hermione.

"They are being rather loud" Fred said loudly to Hermione, loud enough that the whole hall heard.

George nodded and just as loudly said "what ever would the Minister say if he saw this pair arguing over a letter" he shook his head in mock belief.

Luna sighed dramatically "a letter that neither have the right to read as well".

Neville's eyes widened in shock "oh, I think we'll find out sooner or later, I'm sure that someone in this hall will have sold the story to Rita Skeeter by now" shaking his head as though the thought disgusted him.

Hermione shrugged indifferently "oh I believe that whatever is in that letter is sure to be interesting, I'm just glad that I have two very … _caring" _she sneered it slightly before continuing "Professor's watching over me".

Fred and George snickered and said at the same time "yes very caring indeed, they're both fighting over who would rather be hurt whilst opening the letter".

Hermione shook her head "oh just imagine if it was a curse from a Death Eater, I'm glad I'm not the one who has to open such a suspicious letter".

Luna nodded "oh indeed, the curse could be deadly".

Neville nodded in agreement "could be horrendous".

Harry piped up them making Hermione jump slightly at only having just noticed him sitting with them "they may end up disfigured for life". Hermione watched him warily but when he turned to her with a slight smile she blushed and looked away.

The two Professors were now deadly silent behind them, Hermione turned to look putting on a worried look.

"Oh dear, you haven't changed your mind have you?"

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat "no of course not dear" he said kindly but Hermione could hear the tightness in his voice. He turned away and walked towards the teachers table. Professor Umbridge stood holding the letter unsurely, everyone could tell she wanted to open it but she didn't want to be cursed.

"Miss Granger, I believe you are capable of opening your own mail" she sneered at Hermione who smiled kindly and took the letter back.

"Of course Professor" she said happily before turning back towards her breakfast and ignoring the glaring pink toad.

Once Fred whispered "she's gone" to Hermione, they all fell into silent laughter.

Hermione shook her head and waved her hand at the letter, it transfigured back into a spoon.

"Is anyone missing a spoon?" she asked innocently.

"I am" came the quiet voice of Harry Potter.

Hermione frowned at him but handed over the spoon, as their fingers touched slightly Hermione was filled with a warmth that made her gasp aloud.

Staring at Harry she licked her dry lips, her brain was working over time. She had read somewhere about this feeling, somewhere about all of the feelings she got around Harry. She furrowed her brows as she thought back before she gasped.

"Oh my God" she whispered as she snapped her hand away from Harry who was watching her wide eyed.

She felt the blood fall from her face leaving her looking pale and terrified "oh my god" she said again as she remembered where she had read it and what it all meant.

She swallowed bile as it rose to her throat, tearing her eyes away from Harry she finally realised that Luna and Neville were urgently whispering to her to calm down. She followed their wide gazes to their cups, the liquid inside the cups had risen out of them.

All of the liquid surrounding Hermione was floating, she gasped and stood up shakily "I need to get out of here". As she rushed out of the Great Hall she thought to why she was having these feelings for Harry.

_He was her soul mate._

* * *

><p><strong>Review! <strong>

**There now ya know. Did anyone guess correctly? next chapter will be written and updated much quicker then this one :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**SORRY! It would have been up sooner but I don't have my internet atm and I'm not sure when it's back up again. I've had to come to the local library to upload the chapters I've done for all my stories and believe me when I tell you when I mean local I mean an hour away lmfao … I live in the middle of the countryside so it's not that easy to get to :P **

* * *

><p><em>Hermione frowned at him but handed over the spoon, as their fingers touched slightly Hermione was filled with a warmth that made her gasp aloud. <em>

_Staring at Harry she licked her dry lips, her brain was working over time. She had read somewhere about this feeling, somewhere about all of the feelings she got around Harry. She furrowed her brows as she thought back before she gasped._

"_Oh my God" she whispered as she snapped her hand away from Harry who was watching her wide eyed._

_She felt the blood fall from her face leaving her looking pale and terrified "oh my god" she said again as she remembered where she had read it and what it all meant._

_She swallowed bile as it rose to her throat, tearing her eyes away from Harry she finally realised that Luna and Neville were urgently whispering to her to calm down. She followed their wide gazes to their cups, the liquid inside the cups had risen out of them. _

_All of the liquid surrounding Hermione was floating, she gasped and stood up shakily "I need to get out of here". As she rushed out of the Great Hall she thought to why she was having these feelings for Harry._

_He was her soul mate._

* * *

><p>The wind blew Hermione's hair in her face as she stared out across the Black Lake, watching the Giant squid as its tentacles waved in the air and left huge splashes and waves in the water every time they slapped it. It seemed to really be enjoying itself and Hermione wished her life could be so simple.<p>

_How to tell one that they are your soul Mate._

Hermione was too busy to really think more about the Squid as her thoughts were in overdrive. The letter from her Grandmother, now opened, was sat on her knees as her hands held onto each other holding it down. The corners of the letter were flapping in the wind and Hermione wanted nothing more then to lift her hands and watch as the letter flew away with the wind but the letter was too important for that and no matter where it went it wouldn't take the problem away.

_He probably wouldn't believe her anyway. _

She sat stiff and still not even shivering in the cold wind as her eyes watered, she tried to blink away the tears but that only allowed them to fall. They rolled down her cheeks and dripped from her chin, one falling and soaking into her school tie, the other fell and landed with a silent splash on to her letter, the tear soaked into the paper and made the blue ink become blotchy. The tears came silently and she didn't even shudder from the sobs that wanted to escape. She felt empty.

_She hardly believed it herself._

She heard a rumble in the background but didn't even bother to move as the dark clouds blocked out what little sun there was. She briefly saw a flash from the corner of her eyes as lightening roared to life over the mountains before her. She was just thankful that the thunder and lightening was so far away. The mountains even seemed to have snow on the tops, she knew that this winter would be a very cold one.

_How was she to tell anyone about this?_

She took in a deep shuddering breath and her chest moved upwards and her back arched slightly but she still refused to move any other part of her. She watched until the Giant Squid sunk underneath the dark depths of the lake and the thunder and lightening with their dark clouds moved even further away until she couldn't see them anymore.

_This made things harder. _

Finally allowing herself to move she looked down at the letter moving her hands to stroke the writing and to straighten out the letter. Everything was becoming too much for her. After running from the Great Hall she had ran outside, she ran into the Forbidden Forest not caring if anything else was in there and ran until she finally came out of the trees and found herself looking out across the Black Lake and on the opposite side of the school. She could see many of the students wandering around the grounds in groups or alone.

_So much harder, how does one marry another when they already have a Soul Mate?_

Hermione thought the castle looked so beautiful from this direction, in her first year she remembered coming in from the other side of the castle on the boats, she never even thought it possible of getting on this side of the Black Lake. She was slightly worried that she might get lost.

_The letter worsened things as well._

Hermione didn't know who to go to about the letter or about … Harry. Wasn't he going out with Ginny now? She couldn't be the cause of their break up when they always looked so happy together.

_Someone had murdered her family and they hadn't been Death Eaters._

A loud sob broke out and she scrunched up the letter in her hands bringing it to her face allowing the ink to become blotched by the many tears falling from her eyes. The letter started off with the usual pleasantries that usually happened in her Grandmother's letters but then on the other side of the paper started with the marriage and a list of men she was to meet in hopes that she will accept one of their proposals. That had irritated her to say the least but it didn't bring her to tears like the next page had.

Her Grandmother had called in specialist, Muggles and Magical alike to look into the Death's of her family. Apparently she had just been told by Dumbledore that it was Death Eaters and that didn't please her in the least so she called in people. People who knew not to discuss anything they found for fear of Death … or worse. Hermione had been shocked at reading about all of this and couldn't understand why her Grandmother hadn't told her anything about it until she had moved on to read more.

Her heart felt like it was trying to escape through her throat when she read the details on the Deaths. That's why the envelope was a large one, it held the files of everything that was found and to be reading about how her parents died was unbelievable. The horror of their deaths was scarier then knowing they had just died, she didn't think anyone could have gone through any one of the things her parents had never mind everything else.

She had thrown up after reading her Mother's file and had not been able to move on to her Fathers. Her brother's file was much less smaller and that was only because it held on page. A page that relieved and terrified her with the three little words on it.

**Body not found. **

She didn't want to get her hopes up but did that mean that he was still alive? Or was he took to be tortured more and killed somewhere else? Why would they take the body though? None of it made any sense.

She had stared at the three words, the only words on the large A4 white page and wondered what this meant. If her were alive and found then that would mean she would not have to marry, for her being the older child would take over the thrown.

She had tucked the files beneath the letter from her Grandmother and carried on reading now understanding why her Grandmother had asked her at the beginning of the letter to read this alone.

Her Grandmother didn't stop apologising for sending the files but she had thought Hermione old enough to know the truth. She also moved on to say how the Deaths were not because of the Death Eaters but from someone they were supposed to be able to trust.

Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione had frowned upon reading this but the more she read in the files and the more of the letter she read the more her doubts increased about the suspicious Headmaster.

She brought the now soaking wet letter away from her face and looked out across the Lake and towards the Castle. Would he really kill her family just to get to the throne?

She brushed out the letter again and tucked them all back into the envelope, tucking the files in safely as well before shrinking it and replacing it in her bra. In her mind she was writing down a list of to do things.

Find out the spell Madam Pomfrey had performed on her.

Research more on Soul Mates.

Find out a way to stop Umbitch's little torture sessions.

Experiment and learn more on her powers.

See how far her powers go, if it's only fire and water, if there are more then the elements powers she can do.

Read the book on Animagi and ask McGonagall about it.

Find out more on what Professor Snape thinks/knows.

Try to find her brother. Alive or Dead.

Try to promote House Unity behind the Headmaster/Umbitch's backs.

Confront Albus Dumbledore!

Oh and maybe find a Husband along the way.

The list seemed to be increasing, with every step she cross off three more seemed to add on.

Pushing herself to stand up, Hermione moved closer to the lake. She supposed the first thing she could do was learn more about her magic. She held out her hand before her palm down and facing the lake, her fingers spread out wide before closing her eyes and urged some of the water to rise from the lake. She kept her eyes closed tightly and scrunched her face up in concentration as she slowly raised her hand hoping the water was rising with it.

She kept her hand raised and opened one eyes to look, she gasped in shock as her other eyes snapped open as well at the sight before her. She hadn't just raised a little of the water, half the lake was hovering above her head. She gasped and panicked quickly pulling her hand back. The dark murky water fell with a large splash, the water now moving as though the world was being shaken from side to side quickly.

"Merlin" she murmured to herself "definitely start small Hermione" she scolded herself still staring wide eyed at the Black Lake. The Giant Squid was rawring its discomfort for the quick moving water and Hermione winced looking away guiltily.

She turned her back on the Lake and found a large leaf that was lay on the ground "okay, maybe fire's better" she told herself sheepishly as she lay the leaf on the rock she had been seated on. She stared at it imagining it setting on fire, it started slowly as she watched it.

The outline of the leaf started to curl as it would in the heat and then appeared to disintegrate. Hermione let out a slight laugh as she watched the leaf slowly burn, this was much better … much safer. All of a sudden the leaf crackled like a camp fire would and then it burst into flame. Hermione let out a small scream as she watched the leaf burn.

She took a step back "okay, no more fire either" she told herself "What now?" she glanced up as she thought "air?"

She frowned wondering what she could do, glancing down again she found a small pebble close to the lake. She held it in her palm and stared at it, imagining the air moving around it and making up hover above her hand. She frowned when it didn't do anything and let it drop to the floor watching it fall. She screamed when she realised the floor was a lot further away then it should have been and that her feet weren't touching solid ground.

She flapped her arms and legs in a panic but felt her self move back, she froze in the air, her breathing quick as she glanced around wondering what to do. She moved her arms again imagining she was doing the back stroke in a pool and watched the ground move beneath her. Okay so moving in the air didn't seem so bad. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, she never did like heights.

"Oh Merlin" she whimpered "please put me down" she pleaded only to let herself scream as she fell to the ground. The wind whipping her hair and her clothes around her painfully before she suddenly fell with a splash into the Black Lake. She sunk lower before she snapped her eyes open and closed her mouth tighter so that no water could get in.

She moved to glance around her but the water was too dark, she couldn't see up from down in the Lake. With a panic and a wish not to drown she moved her arms pushing the water around her and hoped she was going upwards and not downwards. She finally broke the water with a loud gasp and spluttered as she was pushed under again, the water was still waving badly. Choking Hermione forced her self above the water again and managed to swim blindly towards the land.

A pair of arms dragged her out of the water and she collapsed onto her front as she coughed up water. She used her hands to wipe the water out of her eyes so she could see better.

"Are you crazy?" shouted a voice she hadn't expected and as her head flew up to look in to the dark eyes belonging to her Potion's Professor she found herself so relieved to be out of the water that she pulled him into a hug shocking him from his long tirade on how stupid and crazy she was.

She was coughing as she replied hoarsely "more then likely".

Professor Snape blinked in shock "what?" he asked not really remembering what he had said as he checked over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"You asked me if I was crazy" she said quietly, her throat hurting with every word "and I replied that I was more then likely crazy" she shrugged unconcerned and started to shiver as she coldness finally seeped into her skin. Her lips seemed to take on a bluish tint and her eyes fluttered with the urge to rest as her muscles argued with every movement she took.

"Right" Professor Snape said he stood up with a sigh and looked down at the petite girl "why were you trying to drown yourself?" he asked tiredly.

Hermione looked up at him confused "what?" she asked quietly fighting of the sleepiness she now felt "I would never try to kill myself by drowning believe me".

"Oh, so you would kill yourself another way?" he asked sarcastically with his usual eyebrow raise.

Hermione nodded not really thinking when she replied "of course, there are more proficient ways to make sure that it actually works to kill your self. Drowning, like hanging, taking drugs or cutting your wrists are all slow and probably more then painful ways of dying and there's always the chance that you survive and then have to put up with everyone looking at you like you're a broken doll who's going to whip out a gun and start shooting people" she shrugged and forced herself to stand up feeling grateful when she felt him help her up.

"I can't believe you've actually thought so much on the subject" said her Professor slightly wary.

Hermione snorted "you've just accused me of trying to kill myself and your more worried about the in-depth I have on the subject?" shaking her head she murmured "and you call me the crazy one".

"Then what were you doing Granger! Taking a little dip in the Lake?" he practically shouted at her, she jumped at his raised tone and frowned at him.

"What's with you" she eyed him from head to toe as though he were about to explode "usually you'd be making rude remarks … which you are but you know there's usually offensive name calling added into any conversation we've ever had and you would have more then likely celebrated any attempt on my life in the past".

She narrowed her eyes at him as she swayed slightly "I'm not feeling so good, it's cold, I've just nearly drowned, my parents were more then likely murdered by Dumbledore, my brother's missing, I've yet to find a man who'll have me and Harry bleeding Potter is my freaking Soul Mate!" she snapped at the frozen Professor who was staring at her wide eyed "so can you please just leave me alone!" she turned to make her way back to the castle but was stopped by Severus's hand on her arm.

"I believe we need to talk Miss Granger" he said sternly, his brain overloading with the amount of information she had just told him.

Hermione's shoulders drooped and she didn't bother to look at her Professor as he steadied her swaying form and pulled her towards the castle.

"Oh" he said as they made their way in to the castle "you've got detention by the way for missing a day of classes".

She mumbled something unintelligible as she cursed him.

"Would you rather Professor Umbridge give you detention?" he smirked down at her as she squeaked and quickly shook her head "didn't think so".

He waved his wand as they moved towards his office "Black, Lupin and Tonks shall be joining us at some point" he said as his Patronus.

He lead her to his green velvet couch and grimaced as he let her sit down on it. He stared at her soaked form before calling for Dobby to bring some soup and two cups of tea. Dobby complied with a quick concerned glance at Hermione who was looking more then a little pale. With a snap of Dobby's fingers the fire was roaring to life and the glow seemed to make Hermione look even worse.

"Is that all Mister Snape?" Dobby asked as his gaze flickered away from Hermione's curled up form.

"Would you please get Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood, I think they would be needed during this conversation" he asked kindly. Hermione still eyed him warily waiting for the moment when he would bite her head off. Dobby nodded, glanced at Hermione once again and disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

Severus poured a sleeping potion into Hermione's tea before handing it to her. Her hand shook frozen as she accepted the cup and sipped it slowly. When she had finished her eyes fluttered tiredly as her body relaxed into the chair she was in.

"Sleep Hermione" she heard her Professor murmur as he gently took the tea cup from her hand before it fell and placed a warm blanket over her. He waited until her breathing was relaxed and even before turning to the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and waited until he heard someone talk.

"What is it Severus?" a deep quiet voice asked.

"My lord" Severus bowed his head before he looked up again "I believe we may have to tell Miss Granger sooner then we thought, something new has come about".

He heard a sigh in reply and then the voice spoke again "yes, I had thought something would happen, the old fool just never knows when to stop" they spoke a few more sentences before the voice said "okay, you shall tell her and we will await her decision. Should she choose to see me for herself we will have to work something out so Dumbledore does not know anything is amiss".

"Yes My Lord" Severus replied with another bow of his head as the floo call shut off. He sat back and glanced at Hermione who's eyes were moving rapidly beneath the lids. He wondered if maybe he should have given her a dreamless sleep potion just as a knock came on his office door. He pushed himself up murmuring about becoming old as his bones creaked before moving to open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**I was going to carry on but the next bit is a big thing so I thought it deserves a chapter of it's own :) okay maybe not so big, I'm sure many of you have guessed the things to come haha! **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Okay, so I've had some idiots moaning because Dumbledore is bad in this fanfiction …. **

**it is a FANFICTION for a reason O_O you want to read something close to the books .. how about you actually read the books! **

**He's good in my other fanfics which are also Hermione/Harry so go read them if you're not pleased.**

**why bother reading all the chapters I have put up so far if you're going to review and moan about not liking the story :| no common sense there.**

**To all of those who reviewed thank you :) and please continue to do so … as long as you're not moaning about the story because I'm not changing it to please you O_O well maybe I do ask for advice and help sometimes but … anyway haha. **

* * *

><p><em>"Sleep Hermione" she heard her Professor murmur as he gently took the tea cup from her hand before it fell and placed a warm blanket over her. He waited until her breathing was relaxed and even before turning to the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and waited until he heard someone talk.<em>

_"What is it Severus?" a deep quiet voice asked._

_"My lord" Severus bowed his head before he looked up again "I believe we may have to tell Miss Granger sooner then we thought, something new has come about"._

_He heard a sigh in reply and then the voice spoke again "yes, I had thought something would happen, the old fool just never knows when to stop" they spoke a few more sentences before the voice said "okay, you shall tell her and we will await her decision. Should she choose to see me for herself we will have to work something out so Dumbledore does not know anything is amiss"._

_"Yes My Lord" Severus replied with another bow of his head as the floo call shut off. He sat back and glanced at Hermione who's eyes were moving rapidly beneath the lids. He wondered if maybe he should have given her a dreamless sleep potion just as a knock came on his office door. He pushed himself up murmuring about becoming old as his bones creaked before moving to open the door._

* * *

><p>Hermione grumbled as voices forced her out of her sleep, she refused to open her eyes but glared behind her lids anyway. She hadn't had the best of sleeps anyway and she felt even more tired then when she actually fell asleep.<p>

As she remembered what happened in her dream she shuddered and her bottom lip trembled as she wanted to cry.

_Her brother had been standing in the middle of a darkened room, she had entered confused and wary as she glanced around herself. When her gaze had found her brothers she wanted nothing more then to rush towards him but there was a glint in his eyes. Terror, pain and fright seemed to stare back at her with wide dark eyes as he frantically tried to tell her something. Hermione had watched as his mouth opened and closed so many times, he seemed to be shouting at her but she could hear nothing. _

_Shaking her head and taking a hesitant step forward she let out a scream as she suddenly heard William's pain filled scream. He was staring at his feet where smoke had started to rise, Hermione sucked in a breath of horror as fire slowly began to engulf her brother. She was crying by then, she ran forward her own screams mingling with his. She tried to bat away the flames as his skin started to burn, she could smell it, she could even taste it. _

_She swallowed the bile that wanted to escape and stared at her brother helplessly. She let out another scream and flew back as the fire erupted around him, William's eyes widened and he screamed one final pain filled scream - that Hermione actually felt her heart shatter and her ears pop – before he disappeared leaving behind nothing but ash that fell slowly to the floor as if it were snow. _

_Hermione let out a scream so loud and full of despair "William!" _

Before her eyes had snapped open and she was looking into the concerned faces of Severus, Remus, Sirius and Tonks. Her mind had shut down and her eyes had fluttered closed again as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Now here she was angrily wishing the voices to shut up so she could sleep for a little while longer.

"Are you sure she's ready to told?" Tonks voice came out at a whisper.

Remus made a noise as though he was about to say something but Sirius interrupted "of course she's ready, she doesn't really have much choice!"

Remus again attempted to say something only to be interrupted by Severus "Black is right, it's the only way to make sure she's safe".

Hermione heard Remus growl in annoyance as Tonks cut him off "you're right, maybe we she would her to tell her".

Remus finally snapped "if you would all shut up and listen you would hear what I have to say!"

There was moment of silence until Severus drawled "Well?"

Hermione heard Remus shifting in his seat "she's already awake" he said quietly and Hermione opened her eyes to look at him. He smiled awkwardly at her as the other spun around to face her.

"Oh" said Tonks in embarrassment.

Hermione pushed herself up into a sitting position and sleepily rubbed at her eyes, Severus called out for Dobby again and he was there in a flash "can you please get more tea Dobby" he asked softly as he made his way towards Hermione.

Dobby nodded and flashed out as Severus started waving his wand over Hermione, Hermione watched him warily and glanced over at the other three people in the room who nodded in reassurance.

"Well it seems that the sleep did you some good Hermione" he said quietly before murmuring to himself as he moved to sit back in his seat.

They sat in silence until Dobby came back levitating a tray of sandwiches and tea, Hermione smiled and jumped up to hug her friends as she noticed them beside him.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked Neville and Luna as they sat beside her.

Luna smiled serenely and looked around Severus's private quarters in interest "I really just wanted to check out the Potion's Masters private rooms" Hermione bit her lip to stop a giggle from escaping as the others looked at her in shock, she was sure she even saw said Potions Master blush a little.

Neville scoffed at his Soul Mate's words "she was worried about you Mione, her mind just wouldn't shut up about you" he playfully sent a glare towards his wife and rolled his eyes when she stuck her tongue out.

"How are you?" Luna suddenly asked concerned "Professor Snape said you had fallen into the Black Lake! What happened?"

Hermione turned to glare at her Potion's Professor "I decided to take a swim" she said with wide eyes and a shrug making the others look at her in disbelief.

Neville narrowed his eyes dangerously "what happened? You left the Great Hall in such a hurry and no one has seen you since?"

Hermione's gaze flickered to Severus "well, I just realised something" she murmured.

"Realised what?" asked Luna curiously.

Hermione gulped and glanced from everyone nervously, she licked her lips and narrowed her eyes "I want a wizards oath that anything we say in this room will not be told to anyone else" she said seriously looking from one person the next.

Severus blinked and thanked his lucky stars that she had brought this up "I, Severus Snape swear not to reveal anything said in this room to any other person" his body glowed as the magic wrapped around him.

There was a moment of silence before Hermione smiled softly up at him "thank you" she said gratefully and he couldn't help but let out a small smile in reply.

"You're welcome".

Hermione glanced at everyone else hesitantly wondering if they would make an oath as well which they did without hesitance this time making her smile at them all gratefully.

"Harry's my soul mate!" she practically shouted out immediately. She sucked in a breath and waited for someone to say something.

She heard Luna and Neville let out a breath and Sirius spluttered, Remus exchanged a glance with Tonks and Severus looked as though he didn't really care … which Hermione supposed he didn't seeing as she had already told him about it.

She glanced down at her hands "and he's in love with someone else" she said quietly "And I've only got months to marry someone … someone else" she finished in a whisper.

She wiped her cheek as a tear rolled down it "I can't even control my powers, I just found out all the gory details on my parents deaths and my brother may or may not still be alive" Luna reached over and grasped her hand whilst Neville did the same on the other side.

Hermione finally looked up her eyes filled with tears she refused to let fall "I don't know what to do" she looked up to the ceiling and blinked to get rid of the tears, when she finally looked down she sighed "I don't know who I trust anymore" she let out a disbelieving laugh "did you know I've become good friends with a few Slytherins? And the people I thought I could trust with my life hate me? Dumbledore is starting to scare the crap out of me and I don't know why" she rolled her eyes at her own thoughts before she sobered "I'm scared" she whispered "I don't know what's going on but … I have this feeling I'm not going to survive what ever it is" she took a deep breath and looked up at the people in the room "which is why I want you all to promise me that you will do everything in your power to find my brother, if he's found he can take the crown and everyone will be safe".

"Mione" Luna whispered sadly, she hadn't known her best friend had such thoughts and it saddened her to think she hadn't realised sooner.

Hermione let out a small laugh "it's not your fault Lu, I didn't want to burden anyone with such thoughts".

Luna sighed sadly and squeezed Hermione's hand "you will survive this".

Hermione cut her off with a shake of the head "if any more people find out what I am I'm going to be hunted until I don't survive, you must find my brother Luna, promise me" she urged.

Luna didn't hesitate she nodded as her eyes filled with tears "I promise".

Hermione let out a breath she had been holding, if Luna promised something she just knew it would be followed through with. "Thank you" she said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Sirius suddenly asked.

Hermione looked at him with a sad smile "I'm positive, it hurts" she rubbed her chest slightly as she frowned "Every time I see him with Ginny it kills me, I'm feeling his love for her and it's killing me".

"We could tell him" Remus tried saying but Tonks cut him off.

"No we couldn't" she looked towards the man she loved.

Hermione forced a sad smile "Tonks is right, there's no way this is ever getting back to Harry … if he found out he'd try to play the hero and I can't let him do that, I'd rather die then have him forced to love me".

"But-" Neville started to say but Hermione cut him off.

"Please, he can't find out".

Luna sighed from her other side "you'll die though" she said sadly.

Hermione bit her lip "I'm going to die anyway" she frowned "It's either die from the soul bond or be hunted" she licked her lips "I know what I'm going to do either way anyway".

"Hermione?" Severus finally spoke quietly.

Hermione shook her head "don't worry my plan wont take place for another couple of months".

Sirius stared at her gravely "you're not going to tell us what you've planned are you?"

Hermione smiled at him "no, it's safer that way".

Neville jumped up angrily "for who? For you or for us!"

Hermione stood up and hugged him "for both" she whispered.

Neville shook with unshed tears and wrapped his arms around her as Luna joined their hug. Hermione nearly laughed when she realised that Neville and Luna reminded her of her parents slightly, what a ridiculous thought she laughed to herself.

"Miss Granger, there is something we need to tell you" Severus's voice brought the three friends out of their own worlds.

"Of course Sir" Hermione said once again taking her seat and looking towards her Professor.

Severus's gaze flickered from Hermione to the other adults in the room "okay, well you kept telling me not to trust Dumbledore and you're correct. I don't" he paused and gestured to the others "none of us do".

Hermione's gaze flickered towards the others "what does this mean?"

Sirius took a deep breath "We need you to be open minded about what you're about to hear".

"Okay" Hermione said warily. Luna and Neville hand in hand sat down to join Hermione and they all stared warily at the adults in front of them.

"Voldemort is not a Dark Lord" Severus started, he paused as if he thought they might interrupt but they just sat staring at him so he carried on "Lord Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle and he was cursed at a young age".

"With what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No one knows, we believe that Dumbledore cursed him as he always hated Tom during his school years and absolutely refused to ever hire him".

"Well what does the curse do?" Luna asked with her head cocked to the side as she regarded the Professor.

"His features slowly began to morph" Remus replied.

"Into a snake" Neville butted in making the adults look at him confused.

"How do you know?"

"Harry mentioned that Voldemort looked like a Snake at the end of last year" Hermione replied before frowning "if he's not the bad one then why does he keep trying to kill Harry? And what about the Death Eaters? And all the people who they've killed? What about Cedric Diggory?"

"Albus Dumbledore" Was all Severus said but it was enough.

"Are Death Eaters even real?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

Severus shook his head and Hermione sucked in a breath "then who killed my parents?"

"Albus Dumbledore" Sirius growled out angrily as he thought of the man so many trusted.

Hermione licked her dry lips before speaking "can you prove any of this?" she asked quietly.

Severus nodded "Tom wishes to speak to you as soon as possible".

Hermione nodded "Next Hogsmeade weekend, I can apparate or I could floo".

"How can you floo? It wont be possible from the school" Remus asked confused.

Hermione shrugged with a small smile "I made a friend who owns a fireplace in Hogsmeade, he'll allow me to use it".

Severus stood up and pulled out a piece of parchment "okay, I shall tell Tom to expect us" he paused "will Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom be joining us?"

Hermione glanced at her friends "you don't have to".

Neville scoffed "We'll be there".

Luna nodded "until we get the full story, I'm not leaving you with anyone I do not trust fully".

Hermione smiled at them gratefully "Thank you".

"You do know none of this explains how you ended up in the Black Lake" Neville suddenly inquired.

Hermione blushed "erm, well my powers over the elements are a lot stronger then I thought they were" she looked at him sheepishly "I at least know I have power over air as well".

Suddenly Luna giggled "you dropped yourself in the Lake?"

Hermione's blush deepened "it wasn't my fault" she said horrified and embarrassed as they all let out a laugh.

"It is unusual for elementals to have any more then at least power over two elements each" Remus said confused.

Hermione shrugged "I know, I couldn't find anything on it so I don't know why".

Severus scoffed "of course you wouldn't, Dumbledore would not leave anything in the Hogwarts library if it could truly help us against him".

"Bloody Greater Good my arse!" Sirius said angrily.

There was a murmur of agreement from all present before Dobby suddenly popped into the middle of them all "Miss Mione" he said upon seeing Hermione "Mister Dumbleydore is looking for you".

Hermione sighed gravely "I had wondered when it would begin".

Neville frowned "when what would begin?"

Hermione shrugged "he's obviously after something, he's just biding his time" she stood up with a sigh "I'm afraid I'll have to see what it is he wants" she nodded to everyone and hugged Luna quickly before making her way to the door "we'll talk more later, I suppose" she said tiredly as she closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**Suppose it's not much … could have been better :( but you'll find out what Dumbledore wants next then the truth shall be told by Tom Riddle after that :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me O_O it is wrong to own people :P they have their own minds lol **

**Okay seriously now though, I don't Harry Potter O_e but oh how I wish I did :P **

* * *

><p><em>There was a murmur of agreement from all present before Dobby suddenly popped into the middle of them all "Miss Mione" he said upon seeing Hermione "Mister Dumbleydore is looking for you".<em>

_Hermione sighed gravely "I had wondered when it would begin"._

_Neville frowned "when what would begin?"_

_Hermione shrugged "he's obviously after something, he's just biding his time" she stood up with a sigh "I'm afraid I'll have to see what it is he wants" she nodded to everyone and hugged Luna quickly before making her way to the door "we'll talk more later, I suppose" she said tiredly as she closed the door._

* * *

><p>Hermione took her time in walking to the Headmaster's office, when she reached the Gargoyle she said the first sweet that came to her mind and scoffed when it moved to let her pass.<p>

Shaking her head and mumbling about idiots she made her way up the stairs only to pause and suck in a breath as she stared at the large wooden door before her. Behind this door was a monster, a monster who most probably wanted her dead and there was nothing she could do about it. She let out a shaky breath and raised her fist to knock.

"Come in" came the usual Grandfatherly tone of the Headmaster. Hermione's left eyes twitched in annoyance at the façade but stepped through the door and into the monsters den itself.

Moving into the room after letting the door swing shut with a soft click Hermione gritting her teeth as Albus Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

"Ah Miss Granger, I am glad that you could make it on such short notice" he gestured to a chair just in front of his desk and she moved towards it warily.

"Didn't have much choice did I" she muttered darkly.

"Pardon dear?"

"Oh, just that it wasn't a bother at all" she said with an innocent smile. She could tell he didn't believe it but wasn't willing to say anything in case it gave away his grandfatherly cover.

"Right" he said as he took his seat and placed his arms on the desk, Hermione's gaze flickered down towards the wand his was playing with in his hands and gulped before she looked up at his face.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Sir?" Hermione asked as she leant back in her chair, the hairs on her arms were going up in alarm.

He stared at her for an unnerving moment before leaning back in his own chair "would you like a cup of tea dear?"

Hermione shook her head "no thank you Sir".

"Oh I really must insist" he said with slightly narrowed eyes.

Hermione's gaze flickered down at the cup he offered her before she bit her lip with a wary frown "okay then sir, if you must insist" she took the cup from him and settled it on her lap as she returned to staring at him waiting for what he was going to say.

He took a sip from his own cup and smiled happily "ah, that hits the spot" he said before placing it down and returning to twirling his wand.

They stayed silent for a moment as he waited for her to sip her drink and whilst she refused to drink it before the Headmaster let out a forced smile and leant back in his chair.

"Now" he started with a small slightly smug smile "I must insist that you take a Wizarding Oath before we begin to talk Miss Granger" he paused when she didn't agree straight away "for your own safety of course".

Her eye twitched again but she knew that the only way to know what he was up to was to take the Oath… she would take it, just to find out. Even though she wouldn't be able to tell anyone else she could at least work out things herself.

"Okay Sir, if it is for safety reasons" she wondered if he would frown upon her giving in to easily but when he didn't she nearly smirked and called him a fool in her mind.

"Alright then dear just place your hand on my wrist".

"Do we not need some one else to cast the spell Sir?" she asked confused.

"Not for this Oath, it is safer with just us" the way he said 'us' made Hermione want to throw up.

She gulped and hoped he didn't see it "of course Sir" she said quietly before slowly moving her hand towards him. When she hesitated in the slightest he roughly grabbed her arm so hard she was sure it would bruise. His strength surprised her so much that she didn't fight it. His wand touching her skin and the feeling of pain that flew across her wrist and arm brought her back to realisation. She let out a high scream and her eyes widened as he sneered at her. She tried to pull her arm away but her wouldn't let her as he murmured a few words to himself. She watched in horror and slight awe as a vine seemed to make its way down her arm, around her wrist and around her hand. When the vine was finally in place small buds seemed to grow from them.

"What did you do?" was all she could say in horror when he finally released her arm.

"It's a new spell I created" Dumbledore said, his voice soundly so cold and smug that Hermione glared at him.

"What did you do to me?" she practically shouted at him as she pushed away from her seat and further away from him.

"Anything we discuss will not be said to another unless I say it can be" he suddenly ordered and Hermione screamed as the vines around her arms began to move and tighten around her arm. It looked so much like a tattoo yet it seemed so life like, it felt like something was actually crushing her arm.

Tears came to her eyes before the pain finally faded and she realised she had fallen to the ground. She lay gasping for breath as she stared at him "what was that?"

"That was you following orders" he said with a smirk.

"I don't understand" she said slowly.

"Shame" was all he said before he stood up, it was then that Hermione realised she had spilt the drink he had given her all over her clothes. She grimaced but bit her lip, when she noticed Dumbledore still had his back to her she pulled out her wand and a glass phial from her pocket. Whilst keeping an eye out on the Headmaster who was making another cup of tea and humming to himself Hermione extracted the liquid from her clothes and moved it into the glass phial. She put the stopper on the top before sliding it in to her pocket and stood up.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly whilst eyeing the Professor warily.

"Doing what my Dear?" Dumbledore said with a smirk in her direction. **[It actually creeps me out to put Albus Dumbledore like this D:] **

"What do you want?" she asked with a glare, her jaw clenching in her anger.

Albus turned to the young woman in front of him and smiled indulgently as he sat down with his tea cup "what I want is something I will get but for now would you like some more tea?"

Hermione sighed aggravated "no".

Albus stared at her and she felt a slight weakening around the walls in her mind making her glare harder "interesting" Dumbledore said as he leant closer "you have a natural skill at keeping people out of your mind".

Hermione frowned "my mind is my own and no one else's to invade".

"Yes" he regarded her with interest "I suppose it is good to think that way".

Hermione furrowed her brows in thought before snapping her self out of her thoughts "what is it you want?"

"Ah yes, yes. No patience I see" he seemed amused on the outside but Hermione could see the slight threatening glint in his eyes. She would never think of his eyes ever twinkling kindly again.

"Will you get to the point already" she growled and crossed her arms.

"Hmm, we'll have to work on that in the future" tapping his chin thoughtfully before standing up and moving around his desk so he was stood in front of her.

Hermione moved as far away from him as she could in her chair and watched warily as he sat on his desk regarding her.

"I want what most people want"

"Intelligence?" she whispered with narrowed eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled seeming good natured until he braced his hands on the arms of her chair and leaned down so his eyes were level with hers. Hermione sucked in a breath and tried to hide the tremble of fear that wracked her body at how close he was.

"Power" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione cringed away "and how do you plan to get power?"

He let out another chuckle and leant back giving her enough room to breath but not enough that she could get out of her seat "this is one of the reasons I have chosen you, you always ask the right questions".

Breathing shakily Hermione glanced at him "chose me for what?" she asked confused.

"Well you see to get the power I want I need to be able to rule, you were perfect. The Princess of the Muggle world… the only way I could rule was to get to you".

"The only way anyone could rule now is to marry me" she said still confused until her eyes widened and she choked out a gasp "no!" she shouted as she jumped back toppling her chair over and falling with it.

Chuckling and rolling his eyes as he watched her scatter away from him Dumbledore stood up straight "it won't be as bad as you think" he waved a wand over himself and his image shimmered.

"A glamour charm?" she gasped out "but why?"

"Dumbledore the Old fool died years ago" with the glamour charm removed the man in front of her only seemed a few years older then her own 16 years. He had wavy blonde hair that reached his shoulders and cunning blue eyes that showed his intelligence and confidence.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"The name's Gellert Grindelwald" he smirked down at her.

Hermione gulped and shook her head frantically "tha- . . . the Grindelwald?"

He laughed a booming laugh that made her jump "of course I'm not that Grindelwald" he rolled his eyes amused "I'm his great Grandson though, passed everything to me before Dumbledore killed him" he glared down at the floor before shaking off the dark feeling and smiling at Hermione "doesn't matter now though, I killed him for what he did to my Grandfather" he waved his hand waving off the murder to show he didn't care.

Hermione stared open mouthed "so all of this is to get back at everyone or to carry on your Grandfather's role?"

He glanced at her impressed "a bit of both really" he knelt down so he was level with her "how about we just go with 'I was bored' and leave it at that yeah?" he eyed her as she glared at him and raised an eyebrow at her amused "so you see" he spread his arms "it wont be so bad to be my bride, we could rule together".

He pulled her up with him before she could back away and held on to her arms tight enough to bruise "you and I" he murmured seductively "so much Power, isn't that why you love to learn? For the power?"

Hermione shook her head frantically "no" she gripped his arms and tried to pull away but he held tighter.

"Yes" he hissed "you do not get a choice in the matter" he smirked down at her but she refused to look at him, her eyes filling with distraught tears "who else will marry you my dear, it has been weeks now and yet you have no offers. You will marry me by April" he finished in an order.

Hermione's legs weakened as the vine around her arm tightened and she bit back a scream, the tears she was fighting slid down her cheeks. She sucked in a breath and tried to think straight, she had just been ordered to marry him and she knew that she must.

"What happens if I do not agree?" she whispered.

His grip tightened until she let out a cry "you have no choice" he growled.

"What if I refuse?" she shouted in his face.

He glared down at her and shoved her away, she fell to the floor and winced in pain "you die" he said, his voice hollow of any feeling.

She sucked in a breath "why?" she asked quietly.

"You're one step up to the power that I _will_ get, there's only one thing in my way" his eyes darkened with rage "your brother" he spoke as though they were casually talking "got away and that . . . that I can not put up with" he looked down at her "he must die".

She gasped and jumped up, her anger getting the better of her making her push him back "no" she shouted "you leave him alone".

Gellert glared angrily at her and before she knew it her cheek was stinging and he was rubbing his hand. She took in a shuddering breath to calm her emotions and touched her cheek lightly. When she pulled her hand away she noticed blood, he must have been wearing a ring.

"I hate you" she whispered angrily.

Gellert snorted "I don't need you to love me, hate is a passion as well my dear" he looked at her, the way his eyes darkened as he scanned her from head to foot making her shiver in distaste and fear "we could have a lot of fun using that hate of yours".

"You're sick" she spat at him.

"Am I?" he asked casually as he looked down at his hand that was now becoming red "that is interesting because I don't feel ill".

Hermione let out a scream of anger and spun from him, she stalked to the door and tried to open it "let me out!" she spun back around and shouted at him.

He watched her amused "ask politely" he tutted at her.

She was breathing heavily as she glared at him "I will tell" she threatened.

"Then you will die" he stated simply "and I know you don't want to die".

"How do you know I don't prefer death then to be stuck with you for the rest of my life?" she asked calmly.

He peered at her for a moment "I suppose we shall have to wait and see wont we" he said as he seated himself back behind his desk, with a wave of his wand the door unlocked, his glamour was back up and the room righted itself "off you go dear" he said in his falsely kind voice again.

She stood for a moment unsure before turning, before she left she whispered "you won't get away with this".

"Oh but I will my dear Fiancé" he laughed quietly to himself "oh, but I will".

She stalked out of the room before he could say anything else. She ran down the stairs and didn't stop running through the hallways as she made her way to the Dungeons. She stopped halfway down the steps to the dungeons and paused her brain over working things.

What could she tell anyone without dieing from it? Was she truly ready to die? She sucked in a breath and let it out shakily "I'm so stupid" she murmured to herself whilst turning around and slowly making her way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She made a stop in the girl's toilets to make sure she looked okay before continuing to the common room. As she walked into the room she was happy to see how quiet it was, everyone must have gone to bed already. She moved to her usual spot in front of the fireplace and sat staring at the fire.

"What do I do?" she asked herself as she gripped her hair.

"Talking to yourself Hermione?" asked a soft deep voice that sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

She glanced over her shoulder "Harry?" she gasped as she looked at him, he was gripping his hand and trying to smile passed the pain he felt.

"Umbridge" was all he murmured as he took a seat next to her.

She carefully took his hand and sighed "she can't keep doing this to people". She glanced up at Harry and tried to push away her feelings to the deepest part of her mind "wait here" she said as she jumped up and ran to her room. She came down as soon as she found what she need and sat next to Harry.

She gently placed Harry's hand in the liquid of the bowl.

"What is that?" Harry asked as he watched the letters on his hand knit together again only leaving behind a scar.

"Murtlap Essence" she answered quietly "it soothes the pain from cuts and helps it heal faster" she glanced up at Harry and blushed when she noticed him watching her.

"Thank you" he murmured still watching her.

She licked her lips and nodded tucking her hair behind her ear "it's not problem" she replied quietly as she looked at him. She didn't notice how they were both leaning in towards each other until the vine on her arm pulsed sending a wave of pain through her and she jumped back just before their lips touched.

She gulped nervously and took a deep breath "I'm sorry" she said not looking at him.

"No, no I'm sorry" Harry rushed to say "I shouldn't have … I mean you're Hermione so why would I-"

"It's okay Harry" she cut him off quickly before her heart broke fully at him saying he could not even bring himself to kiss her, she blinked away tears and pushed herself up "it's okay, it was my fault not yours … I was stupid" she walked to the stairs of her dormitory "Goodnight Harry" was the last thing he heard as she rushed away.

Harry watched her go with wide eyes "Hermione" he whispered quietly to himself as she disappeared from view. He rubbed a hand over his heart as he frowned at the pain, wondering if he was becoming ill.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**Did any of you expect that? O_e mwuhaha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me O_O it is wrong to own people :P they have their own minds lol **

**Okay seriously now though, I don't Harry Potter O_e but oh how I wish I did :P **

* * *

><p><em>. . .he licked her lips and nodded tucking her hair behind her ear "it's not problem" she replied quietly as she looked at him. She didn't notice how they were both leaning in towards each other until the vine on her arm pulsed sending a wave of pain through her and she jumped back just before their lips touched.<em>

_She gulped nervously and took a deep breath "I'm sorry" she said not looking at him._

_"No, no I'm sorry" Harry rushed to say "I shouldn't have … I mean you're Hermione so why would I-"_

_"It's okay Harry" she cut him off quickly before her heart broke fully at him saying he could not even bring himself to kiss her, she blinked away tears and pushed herself up "it's okay, it was my fault not yours … I was stupid" she walked to the stairs of her dormitory "Goodnight Harry" was the last thing he heard as she rushed away._

_Harry watched her go with wide eyes "Hermione" he whispered quietly to himself as she disappeared from view. He rubbed a hand over his heart as he frowned at the pain, wondering if he was becoming ill._

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the Great Hall the next morning in a slight daze, she was twirling the small glass phial that held the tea from Dumbledore in it. She was going to ask Professor Snape to look at it when she had a chance. Would anyone actually believe her if she even tried to tell? As she twirling the phial slowly between her fingers she couldn't stop her eyes from gazing at her right arm, the glamour charm was holding up but she could see it blur every now and then.<p>

"Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and glanced up at Neville, she forced a smile and nodded "yeah fine". Neville nodded looking as though he didn't believe her but turned to his food once again.

Hermione shook her head from her thoughts and glanced around the Great Hall, her three Slytherin friends nodded from their table but kept their faces impassive so no one would know they were communicating. Hermione's eyes moved towards the staff table and she watched closely as the man parading as the Headmaster interacted with the other teachers. How can none of them not notice?

Grindelwald in Albus Dumbledore's skin turned and met her eyes, his eyes narrowed slightly threatening and she glanced away wincing at the pain in her arm. Her hand tightened into a fist and her glamour charm faded slightly revealing the vines around her arm before suddenly it was back up and her breathing came easier, the pain faded away and she let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"What was that?" asked Neville quietly.

Hermione jumped forgetting he was sitting next to her and pulled down her robes to cover her arm "nothing" she whispered back as her eyes swept around the room nervously "nothing at all".

Neville narrowed his eyes and placed his spoon down "what are you hiding from me?" he asked calmly.

Hermione lifted her eyes from her arm to look at him she forced a smile "nothing, why would you think I was hiding anything?"

"Because you're my closest friend and I know you" Neville stated.

Hermione shook her head "well . . ." she opened and closed her mouth trying to think of an excuse, she gave up and ran a hand through her hair "I can't tell you" she finally relented.

Neville shifted slightly, his own eyes scanning the room "why not?"

"It would mean death" was all she murmured ignoring the slight pain on her arm, she felt glaring blue eyes on her and didn't dare look up to meet them.

Neville was silent for a moment as he tensed and seemed to go over everything he knew "you're death or someone else?"

"Mine" she whispered it so quietly that Neville barely caught it.

Neville nodded once and let out a breath "okay, research it is" he murmured whilst exchanging a glance with Luna. Luna having caught her soul mates thoughts looked at him with furrowed brows, her own eyes scanned the room until they landed on Albus Dumbledore who was glaring in Hermione's direction. She turned her eyes to meet her soul mates and nodded in reply to his thoughts before turning to finish her breakfast.

"What's in the bottle?" Neville asked curiously, his eyes had been flickering towards it for the past five minutes as Hermione stared hard at the phial.

Hermione sat up slightly and placed the phial on the table carefully "I don't actually know".

Neville looked at her confused "you don't know?" when Hermione shook her head he asked "did you just find it or did you collect it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at him "it's something I need to give to Professor Snape, I need to know what it is".

"Need to?" Neville raised an eyebrow in question.

Hermione shrugged "it's more like want to" she replied looking sheepish at the phial on the table before gently picking it up and putting it back in her pocket.

Neville nodded and watched as she hid it again "okay, that I understand. Is it important somehow?"

Hermione scrunched her nose in thought "I'm not sure, we'll have to wait and see what it actually is before knowing".

"Was it something given to you at your meeting yesterday?"

Hermione smirked at his wording, he seemed to have caught on to how she could reply to some questions if they weren't specific "yes."

"What happened last night?" he asked curiously.

Hermione cringed and shook her head quickly "nothing I can repeat".

Neville sighed aggravated "okay, answer me this" he said seriously and quietly as he looked somewhere down the table.

Hermione looked at him curiously "yes?" she asked waiting.

Neville turned to her confused "why is Harry staring at you?"

Hermione stiffened at the mention of Harry "what?" she croaked out as her own eyes moved down the table, she felt herself pale and feel slightly ill as her amber eyes met startling green ones that were watching her intently.

"How long has he been looking?" she asked Neville without taking her eyes off Harry who had blushed and looked away.

Neville shrugged "probably the same amount of time Dumbledore's been staring".

Hermione's eyes widened and she ripped her eyes away from Harry to look at the Headmaster, she narrowed her eyes into a glare before pushing herself up from her seat "I'm not really hungry Nev, I'll meet you in class" she turned and walked purposefully out the door.

When she reached the Potion's class she hesitantly and quietly pushed open the door after checking she was alone in the corridor.

"Professor Snape?" she called out.

"Yes?" drawled the Professor as he came out of his private office, he didn't snap at a student being early because he had recognised her voice.

"I was wondering if you could look at this for me" she asked as she pulled out the phial from her pocket and held it out towards the Potion's Professor.

Severus frowned as he looked at the phial "what's in it?" he asked as he took it and moved towards his private potions room.

Hermione followed with a shrug "I'm not completely sure which is why I would like for you to take a look".

Sighing the Potion's professor took out his wand and murmured spells as he waved it over the bottle. Hermione watched curiously as the Professor's frown deepened.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

Severus glanced up at her and she saw the confusion on his face "I'm honestly not sure, it's something I've never come across before but from what I can make it out it's like an Imperius spell in a potion".

"Is that possible?" Hermione gulped nervously.

"Where did you get this?" the Professor demanded.

Hermione glanced away and gulped "I can't say" she grimaced as he looked outraged.

"You can't say?" he repeated slowly.

Hermione shook her head frantically and glanced down at her arm, she hugged it closer to her body and moved it slightly behind her, she hoped he didn't notice.

Severus sighed and rubbed a hand tiredly down his face "right" he murmured, he held up the phial "I'm keeping this" he stated. Hermione nodded quickly in agreement.

Hermione suddenly blinked as a thought hit her "if someone administered this to . . ." she thought over what to say "anyone" she finally decided on "then they could force that _anyone _to do anything, to feel anything he wants them to?"

Severus frowned at her "yes" he drawled slowly peering at her "is there something you're not telling me".

Hermione was silent for a moment "so if someone gave this to say a pair of Weasleys and a Potter and told them to fall out with me, they would have to?"

Severus finally understanding what she was saying widened his eyes "yes" he murmured as he tapped his chin in thought "I suppose that could happen but we don't know for sure" he said "don't get your hopes up".

"Do you think there could be a way I could find out?" she asked quietly.

Severus sighed "I suppose using the spell to detect the Imperius Curse might work" he relented as he looked at her hopeful face.

Hermione let out a small smile and felt her heart fill with hope.

"They may not have been given this though Hermione" he stated quietly.

The smile dropped off her face and she stared at him for a moment before shrugging "I suppose it doesn't matter, I've got new friends now" she said softly.

Severus watched her for a moment before grimacing "I'll use the spell and find out but if they have taken it then I'm not sure how to stop the potion from working, it's much easier with the Curse because a spell works".

"You couldn't try the spell for this?" Hermione asked.

Severus shrugged "I'll give it a go, I suppose" he turned to shuffle through some files before turning towards her again slowly "what happened with Dumbledore?"

Hermione stiffened and looked at him with wide eyes "what do you mean?" she asked quickly.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously Severus folded his arms and regarded her "you know exactly what I mean!" he stated menacingly "what are you not telling me?"

Hermione gulped and shrugged "it's not a choice of not telling you" she said slowly as she took a step back "it's really just a . . . erm . . . I can't tell you alright!" she finished shrilly.

Wincing Severus glared at her for her loudness "why not?"

Hermione gulped and glanced around nervously, she shrugged "now is not the time for me to reveal anything" she said slowly.

Severus sighed aggravated "you will tell me?"

Hermione nodded with a small sad smile "one day, probably sooner then we all want to be honest". Before she could say anything else the school bell rang.

Severus straightened himself "to your seat Miss Granger" he drawled acting like the menacing dungeon bat her usually was in front of people.

Hermione rolled her eyes "idiot" she mumbled as she walked off.

"I heard that" Severus said with a smirk "five points from Gryffindor".

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock "what?" she yelled.

"Is there a problem Severus? Miss Granger?" a high pitched voice asked making both teacher and student stiffen and turn slowly to face Professor Umbridge.

"No Dolores" Severus drawled as he looked down at the pink toad "what is it that you want?"

Umbridge smiled in what Hermione was sure she thought to be a sweet smile "I'm here because as High inquisitor of Hogwarts it is my job to make sure the students behave properly and that the teachers teach correctly".

Hermione nearly snickered at the look on the Potion Professor's face, he looked so disgusted as Umbridge moved so she stood just beside him. Hermione looked from Severus's face then towards the pink toads. One disgusted whilst the other slightly love struck. Hermione scrunched her face up in disgust and nearly threw up when Umbridge moved closer yet again to Severus.

Severus's eyes widened and he looked helplessly at Hermione who nearly giggled out loud. He narrowed his eyes at her before turning towards Umbridge "right, so you're here because you believe I do not do my job correctly?"

Umbridge's eyes widened "oh no" she stated looking up at him in horror "I could never think you would do your job wrong, it's just I can't have the others thinking I show favouritism towards you" she smiled up at him "they might think we were" she let out a high pitch giggle "together" she batted her eyelashes.

Severus looked green as he turned away from her "right, sit at the back of class whilst I teach . . . you might distract my pupils otherwise".

"Yes" Umbridge said as she looked smug "I am very distracting aren't I?" she let out a wistful sigh as she moved towards the back before glaring at Hermione "maybe I can finally find a reason to give you another detention Miss Granger" she whispered as she passed.

Hermione pulled a face at her back before straightening it in to a polite smile as Umbridge took a seat facing the front. Neville was the first one to enter and he went to speak out loud when he saw her but then he noticed the blinding pink in the corner and his mouth snapped shut. He looked confused for a moment before hurrying to sit beside Hermione.

"What's going on?" he whispered as he sat down.

Hermione shrugged "something about checking to see if the teachers are teaching correctly" she whispered back with a glance at Umbridge "I also think Umbridge has a crush" she giggled quietly.

Neville scrunched his nose up in disgust "on who?"

Hermione nodded her head towards the front at the Professor as other students began to enter, all of them glared towards the pink flump in the corner.

"What's going on?" asked a voice from behind them.

Hermione and Neville looked behind in shock whilst Ron looked at them confused "what?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head as Neville answered "it seems she's here to watch us all".

Harry scrunched his nose in hate "why?"

Hermione answered this time as she looked into the emerald eyes she loved so much "it seems she thinks the teachers aren't teaching correctly". If they had taken the potion then maybe it was wearing off . . . slowly.

Ron scowled "she's taking over the bloody place".

Hermione, Neville and Harry nodded in agreement. Harry caught Hermione's eyes and they smiled slightly at one another before they both blushed and looked away.

"Listen Hermione" Ron started looking awkward "I just want to apologise, I've been really stupid lately and I don't even know why" he looked so apologetic that Hermione smiled.

"It's okay" she answered quietly "I should have told you".

Ron shook his head "no, I mean everything's been a little blurry . . . you know I would never be so horrible to anyone" he furrowed his brows confused.

"It's okay-" Hermione was cut off before she could say much more.

"Settle down" bellowed the Potion's Professor as he glared at them all, everyone noticed his glare hardened at the flash of pink from the corner "today we are going to learn . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE, I THINK I NEED TO HURRY THIS STORY UP AND ADD A FEW THINGS THAT LEAD THEM TO THE MINISTRY FIGHT. <strong>

**Haha please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me**

_**So it's been so very long, i've been ill for quite a while :/ and i can't promise you that i'm back but i'm getting better so I shall be slowly trying to write and update my fanfictions, i can honestly say that i've missed you all! and i've missed writing!**_

* * *

><p><em>Harry caught Hermione's eyes and they smiled slightly at one another before they both blushed and looked away.<em>

_"Listen Hermione" Ron started looking awkward "I just want to apologise, I've been really stupid lately and I don't even know why" he looked so apologetic that Hermione smiled._

_"It's okay" she answered quietly "I should have told you"._

_Ron shook his head "no, I mean everything's been a little blurry . . . you know I would never be so horrible to anyone" he furrowed his brows confused._

_"It's okay-" Hermione was cut off before she could say much more._

_"Settle down" bellowed the Potion's Professor as he glared at them all, everyone noticed his glare hardened at the flash of pink from the corner "today we are going to learn . . ."_

* * *

><p>The bell rang showing that it was the end of double potions – possibly the worst lesson the Slytherins and Gryffindors have ever had to sit through all thanks to the pink toad in the corner. No one seemed happy to have the high inquisitor sit through their lesson, even Professor Snape who was looking as though he wanted nothing more then to throw her out of his classroom every time she fluttered her eyes lashes at him. It certainly entertained the students to see their usually calm Professor practically hissing every time he set eyes on her.<p>

Neville hid his snickering behind a cough as Hermione elbowed him and tried to keep the straight face she was currently directing at their Potion's Professor. She took her time packing her bag so she could watch Umbitch trying to somehow make Snape ask her on a date. She laughed quietly to herself as she closed her bag, she had never seen anyone look so ill before. She let Neville pull her out of the classroom and they both collapsed against the wall laughing loudly.

"Oh Merlin" Neville laughed whilst shaking his head "I actually feel sorry for Professor Snape!"

Hermione nodded with an amused look "yeah, made me want to do something to help him".

"Why would you want to help Snape?" a voice asked confused from behind them.

Hermione and Neville spun around so fast that they got tangled up in each others legs and fell hard onto the ground. Neville's quick thinking made him reach out for Hermione so that she landed on top of him and not on the hard floor.

"Oww" Hermione grimaced as she pushed herself up, she scramble off Neville and quickly apologised "I'm so so so sorry Nev". She reached out and pulled him into a seated position "are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Oh Luna will kill me if you are" she scanned him over as they both stood up.

Neville rolled his eyes amused "I'm fine Mione!" he laughed and glanced to the people still waiting for Hermione's answer. Hermione followed his frown and looked completely unsure of what to say.

"It's Professor Snape Ronald" she calmly says warily, she exchanged a glance with Neville before they both looked towards the two Gryffindors in front of them. The Red head and the messy haired boy both stare back as if still waiting for an answer to Ron's question. Hermione stared at them before folding her arms looking uncomfortable, she wasn't going to tell them anything.

Neville coughed awkwardly "well" he paused and glanced at Hermione "we'll be late to charms if we don't go now".

Hermione nodded " best go then, you know I hate being late to anything".

Neville smiled warily at Harry and Ron whilst Hermione nodded before they both turned around leaving the two awkward Gryddindors behind.

"What was that all about?" Neville whispered confused as he took his seat next to Hermione in the Charms classroom.

Hermione screwed up her nose in thought "well that phial I had this morning had something in it that I needed Professor Snape to look at".

Neville leant closer and spoke quieter so no one around them could overhear "what was it? Did he find out?"

Hermione nodded "apparently it's a potion version of the Imperius spell" she waited as all Neville did was gape at her in shock.

"Merlin's beard" she heard him whisper in disbelief "that's a very dangerous thing to have Mia".

Hermione nodded and ran a hand through her wild hair "yeah, tell me about it" she glanced behind her just as Harry and Ron walked in and took seats near them "apparently Severus thinks that someone could have given it to Harry and Ron".

Neville took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he sat back in his seat, his eyes wide with disbelief "Any idea on who would want that?" he then let out a snort and rolled his eyes "okay stupid question".

Hermione let out a slight laugh and shook her head "yeah" she finished soberly. She glanced back at Harry and Ron who were now laughing about Quidditch "I don't know how to feel about this" was all she said as Professor Flitwick began his lesson.

Hermione could see Neville casting glances her way every now and then through out the class and every time Harry looked her way it felt like her body was tingling all over. She kept fidgeting in her seat and wanted to turn around to scream at him to stop looking at her. Of course she knew she would get all weird looks if she did that but she was sure it would be something to laugh over in the future . . . if she ended up with one.

Once Charms was over with Neville waited until she had packed her bag before smiling at her "ready for dinner?" he asked as his eyes swept around the classroom, trailing after Harry and Ron who were just exiting the classroom.

Hermione nodded and smiled "of course" she watched as his eyes suddenly become hazy as though he was daydreaming before his eyes cleared and smiled softly. Hermione smiled amused "Luna meeting us there?"

Neville let out a laugh "yeah" he shook his head with a large grin on his face "she's excited for pudding".

They both laughed as they left the class only for Hermione to stumble with a gasp, her hand flew to her heart and she paled. Neville placed a hand on her arm in worry and was about to ask what was wrong until his gaze moved towards Harry and Ginny who were holding hands and kissing.

Hermione took a shuddering gasp as she turned away them, the tears in her eyes showing the pain she wouldn't allow to show on her face.

"Hermione" Neville said softly as he placed a hand on her arm and pulled her around the snogging couple.

Once the couple was far behind them Hermione wiped the tears from her cheeks aggressively "I'm sorry" she choked to Neville who gave her a pained smile back. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't want to tell Harry about being her soul mate but then he was a guy and he was sure he was missing the bigger picture. He let out a sigh as he watched his friend compose herself before she walked into the Great Hall with her back straight and her chin up. Luna skipped up to him and gently placed her hand in his.

"Everything okay Nev?" Luna asked in her soft otherworldly voice.

Neville smiled down at her with such love that he was shocked he every deserved to feel this happy "I'm okay" he kissed her gently and leant his forehead on hers as they communicated in their minds.

'_Hermione saw Harry and Ginny kissing just now and I swear this is killing her'_ he thought to his soul mate as he pulled away from her, keeping his hand firmly in hers.

Luna sighed sadly and glanced towards Hermione who was now seated between the Weasley twins with Seamus and Dean seated over from them "I never want to feel that pain Nev".

Neville gently grabbed Luna's chin forcing her to look at him "you never have to feel that pain, I'm here to stay".

Luna smiled and nodded "if that's the case then you will give me your chocolate pudding".

Neville laughed as Luna pulled him towards Hermione "anything for you my dear" he shook his head in amusement as he took a seat next to Dean with Luna on his other side.

Hermione watched them both amused "she bribed you for more chocolate pudding didn't she" she stated with a laugh as he blushed.

"Something like that" he replied as he fondly watched Luna load his plate with food before she moved onto her own. She paused and peered up at him whilst nibbling on a carrot.

Luna blinked owlishly at him "what?" was all she said before the people surrounding her laughed in amusement. Neville shook his head fondly and kissed her nose gently before moving to eat his own food.

Hermione watched them feeling her heart warm at the sight of her friends. She laughed loudly when Dean glanced at Neville confused and said "when did that happen?" it wasn't long before everyone joined in as Dean blushed in embarrassment "what?" he exclaimed before sighing in defeat when all they did was laugh.

Hermione was glad to spend the rest of dinner not once thinking about anything negative, she ignored the searing presence she knew to be Harry and the awful glares she could feel herself getting from the Headmaster and the pink toad.

"Are you coming outside Mione?" Fred asked as they all made their way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione hummed in thought "I think I will" she tightened her grip on her school bag and smiled "I have a bit of reading to do and it will probably make me feel better to read it outside".

Fred laughed "ever the loyal bookworm" he teased as George came over to his twin.

"You both coming?" George smiled mischievously "I was thinking that we haven't pranked anyone in so long Forge".

Suddenly both twins were smirking evily to one another and Hermione felt her lips quirk upwards in amusement "well then boys, you best get to plotting otherwise people will think you've gone soft".

Gasping dramatically George grasped his chest "no!" he screamed horrified.

Hermione thanked Merlin that they were outside by now so they couldn't get in trouble for being loud.

Fred gaped at his twin in mock horror "Gred! We must put a stop to this nonsense".

Hermione narrowed her eyes at both of the red heads "I think you need to work on this major prank on the pink toad, what say you boys?"

She laughed in amusement when both boys snapped to attention as though they were soldiers and saluted her.

"Yes Ma'am!" they shouted before marching towards their friend Lee who was staring at them in amusement from where he sat near the Black Lake.

Hermione let out a laugh and shook her head before hurrying towards her friends who were seated just a little further down from the twins and their year mates.

"Hi" she chirped with a smile as she sat down beside Dean. They all greeted her back before turning back to what they were doing, Hermione glanced from Neville and Luna who were staring at each other and communicating in their minds (as she knew they would be doing) then towards Seamus who seemed to be checking out Lavender, Parvati and Padma which made her laugh and then finally towards Dean who was busy drawing in his sketch pad.

"You're really good" she breathed in amazement at the drawing of Luna and Neville he was currently creating.

Dean smiled at the praise from the curly haired Gryffindor "thanks, it's what I want to do but my parents are pushing me towards doing something in the wizarding world and they think Art is just a Muggle thing" he shrugged trying to show that it didn't bother him but failed.

Hermione frowned "have you thought of advertising in the magical world?"

When Dean looked at her in confusion she shrugged as she thought "it's just that you see all those shops in Diagon Alley or in Hogsmeade but there's never any advertising for them. I'm sure if you brought it up with one of the shop owners when we go Hogsmeade next and you tell them the idea they'll realise the positive effect it will have on their stores".

Dean nodded "I never thought of that" he tapped his chin "thanks Hermione" he grinned at her.

Hermione smiled back "no problem, I know Fred and George want to open up a joke shop you could speak to them, it would do them wonders to have you drawing images of their products and what they do or something like that" she paused to think "and Honeydukes seeing as it's more towards the students at Hogwarts will definitely benefit from more advertising" she perked up suddenly and looked at Dean in excitement "maybe you could work on catalogues for the stores that they could send out with the Hogwarts letters! It could show the students what they could get when they go Hogsmeade but also could be a way of getting more money if people start ordering products through Owls!"

Dean looked at Hermione in awe "you're a genius! I will definitely be checking all this stuff out".

"You could start your own business" Hermione squealed in excitement "there'll be others who would like to draw or write or something like that and you can even start whilst you're still in school, build up your empire".

Dean nodded "I think you may have made me very rich" he was still looking at her in awe when she grinned at him.

"If you ever need any help I'm always here" she shrugged "I like to draw as well, it calms me" she blushed slightly "no one seems to think that a bookworm does more then just read but being royalty means I have to do a lot of things to make me Princess material".

Turning back to his drawing Dean smiled "I'll gladly be asking for help Hermione".

Hermione nodded happily and pulled out her book from her bag, it was the book she bought from Otter in Hogsmeade. Upon remembering its existence she knew she had to read it to see what it was about.

Before she could even open her book Dean turned to her with a frown of thought covering his face "what do you wish to do Hermione?"

"To do?" she asked slightly distracted as she stroked the cover of the book gently feeling the tingling sensation of magic creeping through her fingers.

"In the future?" Dean asked as he watched fondly as his quiet friend stared at her book in awe "as a job?"

Hermione glanced up at Dean then "I don't have choice on what I want to do" she murmured sadly "I used to want to do something, help people somehow" she glanced towards the Black Lake where the Giant squid seemed to be happily playing in the water "I thought that maybe I'd become a Healer or an Auror or an Unspeakable . . . or just something small like having my own book store" she shook her head sadly "but . . . I can't anymore, without my brother to take over the thrown I'm all that's left and I have no choice" she glanced at Dean sadly "and do you know bothers me most?"

When Dean shook his head she smiled sadly with tears in her eyes "I'll never be able to enjoy my life, I'll never be able to fall in love, I can't make mistakes in my life" sighing she bit her lip "my children will never get a normal life" shaking her head she glanced up at the clouded sky "William always wanted to take the thrown, it's something he's always wanted and he never had a chance so . . . I want to make sure I do things right".

Dean placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in support "I am truly sorry that this happened to you, you're a better person then anyone I know and I'll support you and help you every step of the way" he glanced at his friends around them "we all will".

Hermione smiled at him gratefully before pulling him into a hug "thank you" she murmured in to his ear before pulling away, she let out a weak laugh as wiped her eyes.

Dean smiled sadly and watched as she went back to her book, he finished his drawing of Luna and Neville quickly before changing page and changing position so that he could clearly see Hermione reading her book. He smiled fondly at her look of concentration before he began drawing again. He was grateful for the ideas that Hermione had given him and knew that if this got anywhere then he would give her a percentage of the business he would begin.

Hermione shook of the conversation she had with Dean so she could pay attention to the book resting on her knee. She tucked her hair on her left side behind her ear and bit her lip as she opened the book. She felt a wave of calm come over her and smiled at the beautifully writing covering the old fashioned paper.

She felt her eyes widen and her mouth fall open in shock after reading the first chapter "Merlin" she breathed out and she lifted her eyes from the book. She felt herself getting giddy and let out a short laugh.

Luna and Neville finally glanced away from one another after what must have been hours and saw that Hermione was looking up from her book with sparkling eyes. Something had obviously excited her. Luna cocked her head to the side and shifter until she was beside her friend.

"What is it?" she asked quietly as she glanced down at the book.

Hermione glanced at Luna "this book" she shook her head "it tells me about Elementals but" she paused and shook her head "Luna it says that there's a way to protect the people I care about most! There's a spell I can cast and it takes some of my power and places into what they call guardians which would be all the people who my magic thinks could protect me but it also protects the guardians …. Luna I could cast this spell and it will protect you all because you're all closest in my heart".

Luna's eyes widened and she glanced up at Hermione "Sweet Rowena" Luna murmured as she let out a laugh "are you sure the power would go to us though?"

Hermione nodded "it explains how my 'Guardians' would be friends who were powerful in their own ways . . . you wont get elemental power though" she skimmed a few pages with a frown "it says you will all get new powers but they will all vary" Hermione shrugged at Luna "you could get anything from talking to animals to flying without a broom".

When she glanced up from her book she realised that all four friends were staring at her with wide eyes.

"You would sacrifice your powers to protect us?" murmured Seamus as he stared at her wide eyed.

Hermione laughed "it's not just protecting you but apparently you will all protect me as well . . . I don't know if there's any side effects to this though, it might take a lot of practice for you all to be able to use your powers and it could take days to a month for your powers to come forward".

Neville frowned in thought "can you specify who will become guardians".

Shaking her head she glanced back down "no . . . I've only read one chapter but so far it says that the Guardians are chosen . . . well whoever gave elementals their powers".

She watched them all think it over before saying "Some Slytherins may end up as Guardians . . . it does say though" she bit her lip as she blushed "well it says that only virgins have the power to become guardians because their powers are pure".

Seamus gave an awkward cough as he blushed "we should all be fine then".

Dean laughed and shook his head "we're good" he looked at his best friend in amusement.

Luna smiled "we're all good, and hopefully the powers that be will decide we are good enough to become your guardians".

Smiled widely Hermione pulled them all into a group hug "thank you" she repeated over and over again before pulling back "we have a job ahead of us . . . we don't know who else will become one, all we know is that they will be in Hogwarts and they will be students – at least I doubt any of the adults I know are virgins" she finished in a murmur before shaking her head "anyway … we'll have to keep a look out" she used a finger to gently trail along a sentence "it says all I will need is to say a few words, an oath of sort under the full moon" she tapped the book "the full moon will be in a couple of days if I'm not mistaken".

She glanced at her friends "are you sure you want to do this?" When all she got was nods she smiled relieved "I'm just glad that it will help you all to be safer".

"You're willing to give up some of your power though?" Seamus repeated from before.

Hermione laughed at her "I never wanted this power, once it's done and we find out who all the guardians are then I think we'll have to create a group or club of sorts so we can all meet and practice our powers in safety".

The other four nodded in agreement before Luna spoke "until then I think we should keep it between us . . . best not get anyone's hopes up or our own because we might not be chosen".

The others nodded "so I suppose until I do the oath and we find the guardians we can't really do much" Hermione murmured.

Seamus smirked "we could help Fred and George with their latest prank … apparently it's not happening until the end of the year but it'll give us something to do".

Hermione grinned back as the others laugh "I guess you and Dean better head over and demand that you help them".

Dean exchanged a smirk with his best friend "we must, mustn't we Shea?"

It wasn't long before they bounded away, leaving their things behind after saying they will be back making the others laugh.

Neville and Luna exchanged a look before looking at Hermione "you sure you want to add all this onto everything else you've got going on".

Hermione glanced at them "if it helps people" she shrugged "I think it would be best, maybe we can actually learn DADA in our 'club' as well".

Neville nodded "it's a good thought, maybe we should get more then just your Guardians in then as well".

Luna nodded in agreement "I do like this idea" she paused "we have a lot to do though, we're meeting Mr Riddle this weekend . . . it's a Hogsmeade weekend, so that'll give us a couple of days after the full moon before we have to deal with all of that".

"Are you ready for whatever might come out during that meeting?" Neville asked them both.

Hermione took a deep breath "I'm ready for answers, I think we're getting closer to something big and who knows maybe I'll find something that will help me".

"I told Luna about the Imperius potion" Neville murmured as he glanced at the Black Lake.

"Good idea" Hermione smiled "I wonder if he created it himself".

"Is there anything you can tell us from your meeting with the Headmaster?" Luna asked curiously.

Hermione grimaced as the thorns around her arm became visible as they tightened around her, she shook her head quickly "no" she gasped out before they loosened and she could breath with relief.

"Interesting" Neville murmured as he and Luna both stared at the thorns that seemed to appear on her skin for a moment.

Hermione knew they saw but was thankful that they didn't bring it up apart from saying "I believe me and Luna will need to see Professor Snape and the others about . . . things".

Hermione nodded with a grimace "would be best".

Neville stood up and held his hand out to Luna "well I think we'll go see him now and leave you to your reading, see you in Defense in an hour?"

She smiled and nodded at them both "see you then" she watched them walk away "oh!" she shouted and they turned around "good luck" she said with a smile of encouragement making them nod quickly back knowing that she really wanted them to work things out on their own. She watched as they disappeared into the castle before turning to her book, she knew that Seamus and Dean would come back in an hour so they could all leave for classes again.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me**

**Upon request from a lovely reviewer I've written a chapter from Harry's view :) it's not much but I'm thinking of doing Harry's view for some more chapters throughout the story … tell me what you think….**

* * *

><p>Harry stared down at the chess board in front of him in concentration, not because he was playing the game that the two Weasley siblings were but because thoughts were crashing around his mind and not leaving.<p>

Frowning in agitation and just a little bit of despair he sat back and moved his gaze to the roaring fire of the common room. Quiet chatter was surrounding him from all directions, laughter and the sounds of quills scratching on parchment, the secret whispers coming from the group in the corner where his once best friend Hermione seemed to be having a serious conversation with five Gryffindors. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred and George were all nodding and speaking as Hermione scratched away on a piece of parchment sometimes she would look up and give her own opinion on whatever subject they were discussing.

He wasn't sure on what they were discussing but couldn't help feel left out, he knew that it was his own fault for how he acted. Though he was unsure of why he acted like he did, his childhood and shown him how precious any friend was and Hermione had always been there for him. She helped save his Godfather who at this moment wasn't talking to him because of his actions.

He felt ashamed of his behaviour and he knew that Ginny and Ron felt the same. Ron his best friend who may make sly comments every now and then about Hermione felt more ashamed then Harry did and Ginny . . . well there was a slight part of her that took pleasure in seeing Hermione's look of pain when she sees them together.

Harry would never understand girls. He loved Ginny, he knew he did . . . yet every time he looked at Hermione something inside him warmed, he didn't know what this meant. Was it just his love for her friendship, did he still love her like a sister?

He thought back to the moment of their near kiss, he hadn't told anyone about it. He didn't know if he was upset that it didn't happen or if he was glad.

He was upset that he didn't know she was the Princess but he could understand the need to keep her loved ones safe. He felt awful that he wasn't there to help her after losing her family when all she ever did was help him. He couldn't understand why he would act like he did and that's why he was here trying to understand what had been going on.

He could feel his emotions coming forwards lately as though something was holding them back, every so often there was a whisper through his mind. A whisper that told him that Hermione was lying to him and that she wasn't a good friend. A whisper that sounded nothing like his voice. He wondered if Ron had the same voice.

Glancing up towards Ron he noticed the game had finished and Ginny was standing up to leave.

She turned towards him with a loving smile "I'm going to go and find my friends" she walked towards him, her eyes flickered over towards Hermione before she smirked and leant over him, her warm lips meeting his own. She pulled away when they both need air but stayed close "I'll see you later" she whispered before giving him one more kiss and making her way out of the common room. He couldn't help but watch the way her hips swayed as she moved.

Ron didn't make a comment on the kiss but the disgusted look on his face as he glared at Harry spoke volumes. Harry's eyes flickered passed Ron when he noticed the sad honey eyes watching him from the corner of the room. He expected her to look away when they made eye contact but she stayed staring at him.

He felt a slight pain in his chest and the wave of sadness that overcame him upon meeting her gaze. He was the one who looked away first as he raised a hand to his chest.

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked as he flopped down beside him.

Harry nodded "yeah just . . . hungry" he grunted in reply.

Ron nodded slowly "sure, doesn't have anything to do with the group in the corner whispering secrets".

Glancing at his best friend he found Ron looking grumpy "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Ron slowly moved his eyes to his friend and narrowed them as he met emerald eyes "you're my best mate you know that Harry but . . . this thing with my sister just isn't right".

He opened his mouth to deny it but Ron glared at him making his mouth snap closed "no Harry, Ginny . . . I love her she's my sister but she's not right for you Harry. I always thought that you and Hermione would end up together, you both just seemed to gravitate towards each other and now . . . why all of a sudden are you attracted to my baby sister when you never were before? Ginny's always had an obsession with you Harry, way before she ever met you . . . she believed all those crappy stories some idiot created about you and she had this little hero worship thing going on".

Ron took a deep breath before carrying on "she always said she would one day be Mrs Potter and you know she'll never let you go . . . She's a Weasley, we hold on to things even when we know they're going no where".

Harry frowned "what're you saying?"

Shaking his head Ron grimaced "I don't know!" he exclaimed "like I said Harry I love my baby sister but you're my best friend! You have to think does she love Harry or does she love the boy-who-lived? And do you see how she looks at Hermione with that awful smirk before she kisses you? Do you see the pain you are causing Mione?"

"I'm disappointed" Ron whispered with a grimace "in myself and in you". He stood up and made his way towards the boys dorm leaving Harry to frown in discomfort.

Harry couldn't help but wonder when his friend became so insightful. He missed their third best friend, they both did but they had hurt her beyond repair and he didn't know if he could ever make that right.

He couldn't help but glance towards the group in the corner yet again, they seemed to be snickering over whatever was on the parchment between them. He wondered what was going on in Hermione's life now, he saw the calculating way that Dumbledore watched her all the time.

He briefly wondered why Dumbledore hadn't owled Ron nor himself about their usual weekly meeting. Not much happened in the meetings, Dumbledore would make them tea and then things would get slightly blurry, as though he couldn't keep a hold on the memory.

Shaking off his irrational fear he shook his head and stood up, making his way to the Dorm to speak to Ron. He missed Sirius and he knew that he had to Owl him soon, he needed to make things right with everyone he just didn't know how to.

Maybe they both should follow Hermione under the invisibility cloak just to see what was going on in Hermione's life . . . she seemed surrounded by new friends now but it was always the Trio who did something heroic every year. He also wondered where she would be going for Christmas. He didn't think she wanted to spend the christmas holidays with the Weasleys if he, Ron and Ginny were around.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And to all my new followers hello! I've decided to continue this one over my others for now so at least I'll be close to finishing one and then I can do the others on the side but for now this will be my main fan fiction to write!**

**Sorry this wasn't up earlier I had my 21st in the 18th :) it's a special time :P had to celebrate me surviving that long! **

* * *

><p>"What I wouldn't give for Harry's invisible cloak" murmured Hermione with a slight pout as she slowly glanced around the corner in the dark hallway.<p>

Neville laughed "with how he's been following us around lately I'll be surprised if he's not under the cloak following us now".

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she glared at Neville, her eyes moving around their surroundings carefully just incase she could see a slight shift in the air.

"You're going to make me paranoid" she whispered harshly as Neville rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, you must have noticed the way they keep staring at us all when we're together, it's like they're trying to work out what's going on" Seamus snickered behind his hand as Dean slapped the back of his head.

"Be nice" Dean muttered as his gaze roamed their surroundings just in case.

Hermione took in a deep breath "oh" she murmured "what if we get caught?"

Neville, Seamus and Dean all gaped at her in disbelief "you've never followed the rules in any of the others years and never been caught then but you're worried now?"

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, her chin tilting upwards in defence "Umbridge wasn't after out blood then and I had Harry's cloak".

The three boys shrugged and decided it best not to say anything as they silently followed her through the dark hallways.

It was nearly 3am on the night of the full moon and Hermione was nervously making her way to the Forbidden Forest with her friends. They had yet to collect Luna who was waiting for them beside the large front doors.

"Guys" she whispered loudly when the annoying chattering of the three boys reached her ears "the plan is to not get caught! And you're loud chattering is not going to help us in the matter".

"Sorry Hermione" was heard from all boys as they looked down ashamed.

Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement "come on, sooner we get out sooner we get in".

"Hey" Seamus suddenly laughed as they made their way to the large front doors where Luna's silvery hair could be seen in the light of the moon "imagine if any of the adults become Guardians!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the boys suddenly started laughing "it's plausible" was all she replied as she hugged Luna who was nodded in agreement.

"What?" Dean spluttered.

Luna sent Hermione an amused look before turning to the boys "not everyone thinks of sex all the time".

"Yeah but . . ." Seamus stuttered "they're old!" he looked disgusted at the thought.

Neville snorted as he glanced around "come on everyone we have to hurry".

Hermione nodded and all of them pushed on the large doors, slipping out of the small gap that was left.

"Wasn't that a bit too convenient?" Hermione murmured.

"Why do you say that?" Neville asked as they all ran across the wet grass, wet from the cold air.

When they reached the dark looming forest they all paused for breath, Hermione took a deep breath of air as her gaze flickered across the grounds "why weren't the doors closed? It's a full moon, you would think they would lock the castle up just incase".

Luna seemed to contemplate it "you don't think one of the students is a werewolf do you? Maybe they left it open so they could sneak in during the morning?"

Dean who was know deep in thought shook his head "makes no sense, they would lock it up and just open it for them . . . plus I think Hermione would know if there was another werewolf in Hogwarts" he glanced towards her "right?" he asked unsure.

Hermione shrugged "not really, I know all of the symptoms and ways of finding out if there was one but I've not truly paid any attention this year" she tapped her chin as she turned to walk in the forest "plus I've not snuck out until now" she grinned cheekily at them and they all laughed.

They continued to slowly walk through the dark forest, only lighting their wands enough that they could walk on the uneven ground but not enough that something in the forest would see the light and sought them out.

The further into the forest they got the tall the trees became and the darker their surroundings seem to become. They would all jump and gaze around when the smallest of noises sounded through out the forest.

Hermione took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly, she could see the cold breath in front of her like fog rolling and rising into the air. She nervously licked her suddenly too dry lips and paused "we need to find somewhere we can see the moon, like a small clearing if we can". She saw the others nod from the corner of her eyes "but don't split up, whatever you do well all stick together".

"Okay" Seamus, Dean and Neville muttered whilst Luna moved closer to her and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"There should be one not far from here" Luna spoke, her voice quiet and soothing "I came across it when I was feeding the Thestrals".

Hermione nodded "think you could take us there?"

"Of course" Luna smiled as she blinked her wide eyes at her best friend "this way" she tugged on Hermione who nodded towards the others before allowing Luna to drag her forwards.

It was another five minutes of walking before they saw the glow of the moonlight between the trees. When they stepped out of the trees and into the clearing, it was larger then Hermione had expected, there was a small pond in the middle of the clearing that had rocks and lovely flowers surrounding it. Hermione felt herself being drawn towards the pond and let go of Luna's hand as she moved closer to it.

"It's beautiful" she murmured in awe as she watched the moonlight reflect of the barely moving water, she could see some time of animal swimming in the crystal clear water and sat on one of the large rocks surrounding the pond to watch them. She was unsure on what they were, they looked like fairies but she had never heard of a fairy that could stay under the water for so long.

She leant over the rock so she could reach forwards letting her hand hover over the clear water. She let out a slight laugh of awe when one the creatures reached up from the water, its tiny hand barely touching her own before it ducked back under the water and moved towards its friends.

"Naiads" she giggled as she leant her body on the rock and crossed her arms so she could rest her chin on them.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Luna asked with a smile as she watched the wonder on her friends face.

Hermione pushed herself up and nodded at Luna "I wish I knew this was here sooner, it's such a beautiful place".

Luna nodded as she settle on to one of the small rocks beside Hermione's "I did think for a while to bring you here, after learning of your elemental magic I believe the nymphs may be the best to teach you or help you gain some control over your elements. Though I only know of the Naiads they may be able to tell you where there are others" she shrugged and glanced up at the moon.

"We need to wait for it to be in the centre of the clearing" Hermione smiled as she followed Luna's gaze "we may have a bit of a wait ahead of us though".

Neville who had now sat on the same rock as Luna shrugged "we don't mind" he smirked at Seamus and Dean who seated themselves on another rock, all of them taking up a third of the pond "I know for a fact that those two brought food and drink".

Seamus laughed "I'm a growing boy" he patted his stomach "I didn't know how long we're be and thought it best to bring some".

Dean nodded "course as soon as we mentioned Mione's name the elves went wild and started putting so many food into our bags that we could probably feed a small army" he sent a cheeky wink at Hermione who rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Well let's have a picnic then" Luna clapped her hands in joy "oh" she stared off into no where "I've always wanted to have a picnic with my friends under the moonlight".

Neville placed his arms around his soul mate and pulled her back to his chest. He smiled down at her as she looked up and they exchanged a soft kiss that made Hermione slightly jealous of their love. She let out a sigh and lay back on her rock, her eyes following the Naiads who seemed to glow under the moonlight.

She briefly glanced up to accept the water bottle Seamus was offering her with a smile of gratitude before she stared at the water in the bottle. She glanced at Neville and Luna who were eating a cookie together and then to Seamus and Dean who seemed to talking about something quietly before she unscrewed the lid off the bottle and poured a small amount of water into a cupped palm of her hand.

She placed the bottle down beside her on the rock before cupping both hands beside each other and allowing the water to stay in her hands like a bowl. She stared at the water and willed it to float from her palms. Nothing happened for what felt like minutes, she continued to stare at the water in her palms until she felt it. The warmth of her magic seemed to float through her body every time she called forth an element.

She watched as the water moved, it lifted itself from her palm and hovered there. She let herself smile in excitement but didn't look away from the water as she removed her hands from beneath the floating water. She briefly registered that her hands were dry as though the water had never touched them. She pictured in her mind what she wanted to do with the water and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She felt a strange thrill travel through her body when the water shaped itself into a circle.

It was like a large raindrop hovering in midair but she could see the water moving around, she couldn't help herself when she pushed forwards slightly off the rock and reached out a finger to tap the circle. She blinked at the strangeness of the situation when her finger just slid into the circle but didn't burst.

She removed her finger and was amazed that it was dry "curious" she murmured as she gazed at it.

"That's awesome" she heard someone whisper and her concentration was broke, she winced when the circle of water burst and water showered down onto the peaceful pond.

She glanced over to Seamus who was looking sheepish "Sorry" he winced and Hermione laughed shaking her head.

"Don't be" she couldn't drop the smile off her face "that was . . ." she shrugged and shook her head slowly.

"Awesome?" added Neville with a goofy smile. Luna elbowed him playfully as Hermione pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes jokingly.

"How did it feel?" Luna asked curiously.

"Warm" Hermione said with a smile in her friend's direction. She glanced down at the pond, her eyes following the water nymphs as they moved much quicker through the water as though trying to understand what disturbed their calm.

She reached down her hand barely touching the moving water and willed it to calm, when it did she bit her lip and spoke to the Naiads "I am sorry to have disturbed your peacefulness" she said quietly. They moved around her hand lightly brushing it every so often, she felt their forgiveness through the simple touch. Pulling her hand back to her side the placed the lid on the bottle and glanced up at the sky.

"Time to do this" she muttered as she saw the moon close to the centre of the sky.

She glanced to her friends "can you all stand in the forest just a little away, I don't know what will happen and I'd rather you all be safe and unharmed".

Luna nodded as they all stood up "we'll stand behind the trees".

Dean nodded "and summon a shield if need be".

Hermione smiled gratefully and sat up on the rock, she glanced up at the moon just as her friends left the clearing. She couldn't see or hear them and she suddenly felt alone. "Okay" she murmured to herself and she frowned at the pond, she needed to be beneath the moon and the pond was beneath it. "Well either learn to walk on water Hermione or you gonna get wet" she muttered to herself.

She took off her shoes and pulled out her wand, she waved it over her jumper and jeans and changed it into a white dress that reached her knees. She hoped the pond wasn't as deep that it would go above her knees and drench her dress, she realised she could just use a drying spell after leaving the pond but didn't fancy standing in wet clothes for long. Shrugging she rolled her shoulders and slid her wand down the front of her dress just between her breasts so she wouldn't lose it or have to leave it on the rock with her shoes.

She sat at the edge of the rock and grimaced "I'm sorry for this Naiads, please forgive me for disturbing your peace" she slid of the rock slowly, sucking in a breath when her feet slid into the pond. She expected it to be ice cold like the air but was pleasantly surprised that it was warm. She sucked in another breath upon realising how high the water was. When her feet touched the bottom of the pond the water was level with her waist.

Hermione frowned but moved slowly to the middle of the pond, there was a small stone that once she stood on it made her centre of the pond and the clearing and just beneath the moon.

She felt the Naiads swim around her, she felt their soft touches as they moved passed her and knew they were seeing if she meant them harm or not. She felt the water warm up and knew they were allowing her to stay in the pond.

"Thank you" she whispered before she glanced up at the moon "I don't know how to do this" she called out before shaking her head and pulling her wand out again, she cast a silencing charm around the clearing hoping her friends would be safe until she could take it down.

"Okay" she said when she placed the wand back down her dress "I've followed what the book said and I know I'm supposed to do oath but oaths are usually between people or beings" she glanced around the clearing before moving her eyes towards the moon again "Please" she whispered "I need your help, I'm not asking for much" she frowned "I just want them safe, I can't lose anyone else".

She felt a warm wind surround her; it flew through her long hair making it sway. She let out a breath and smiled "Thank you for at least listening to me" she paused "I read about the Guardians of Elementals and I invoke the right to use my power to create these Guardians, to save the ones I love, to allow them to protect themselves and their loved ones if need be".

"I'm not asking this to be selfish, I wouldn't ask if there wasn't a reason. I'm afraid!" she called out to the air "I'm afraid I may not be of this world for long and I'm afraid to leave them behind! Defenceless!" she could feel herself getting desperate and bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears "I don't know what else to do, I've lost my heart and I can't survive without it" she lifted a wet hand from the water to her chest "I'll happily give up everything for them to be safe, please I beg of you! Use all I am to help them, I will freely give up my magic to make sure they survive this war!"

She felt the wind pick up again, it rushed towards her making her eyes water, it took her breath away as her hair flew behind her.

"Do you, Elemental, allow us to choose who is worthy to be a Guardian?" an unearthly voice echoed around the clearing.

Her eyes filled with grateful tears as she nodded "I do" she spoke quietly.

"Do you, Elemental, allow us to decide which powers go to whom?" it sounded like a million voices all speaking at one, it was neither male nor female and it sounded emotionless.

"I do" she croaked out a little louder.

"Do you promise to do all within your power to protect those in need?"

Hermione frowned, her mind wondering about the question "I do" she didn't hesitate to agree because she would always help.

"Child" the voices spoke again this time with great care in the voices "your powers were given to you for a reason, we will not take them because you need them. There will be a time when these powers need using, your Guardians are freely given to you because we feel you need a little push, a little help. The beginning of a war will start in the months of the new year, you were made to stop this, a Muggle with powers unheard of. Time can only tell if you will disappoint us or not".

Hermione gulped and licked her lips nervously "what if I disappoint you?"

She could almost feel the air smile around her "have faith child" the voice seemed to laugh at her "for we do, we have never chosen wrong before".

"Right" Hermione breathe out slowly with a grimace "okay".

"Do you Hermione Granger swear to stop this war even if it costs you your magic" the voices paused "your life" they paused again before whispering "your heart?"

"I do" Hermione whispered and felt the rush of magic slide through her.

"Then your wish is our command, your Guardians will be chosen. You will be called upon throughout your life to help fight the bad and save the good. Be strong little one, your life's about to get a whole lot more confusing."

The wind died down leaving Hermione standing in the middle of the moonlight area, she didn't move for what must have been minutes. She finally allowed herself to move and slowly climbed out of the pond. She reached for her wand and cancelled the silent charm before she waved her wand over her clothes drying them and turning them back into her comfortable jeans and jump. She placed her wand into her jean pocket and slowly placed her socks and shoes back on.

Upon tying her second shoe lace her friends moved back into the clearing, their eyes moving around to make sure everything was okay.

"Did it work?" Neville asked nervously.

Hermione nodded "yeah" she breathed out not looking up at them "it worked".

"You don't seem happy about it" Dean commented with a furrow of his brows.

Hermione finally glanced up with a frown "I feel like a pawn, I feel used, I feel like I have no choice" she shook her head and forced a smile "It's nothing, just something they said".

"They said?" Seamus asked confused, his gaze moving around warily incase something jumped out at him.

Nodding her head Hermione let out a breath and stood up "its okay" she smiled at them "it's done and the Guardians will be chosen".

"So we wait?" Luna asked serenely.

Glancing at her friend Hermione nodded slowly "we wait" she agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
